<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Monsters by AngelFish1214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128188">Beautiful Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFish1214/pseuds/AngelFish1214'>AngelFish1214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFish1214/pseuds/AngelFish1214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea Elizabeth Vaughn has known one thing all her life. There is a monster inside her, waiting to be let out. And the only life a monster deserves, is one of pain. At least that's what she tells herself is the reason for her painful life. After a final tragedy threatens to break her heart and soul in the winter of 845, Rhea abandons her humanity and embraces her inner monster. She escapes over the wall and into Titan country, where she is determined to remain until her sure to be violent death.<br/>Until a chance encounter 4 years later with Captain Levi Ackerman forces her to make a choice.  Escape again, outside of wall Maria where the scouts can no longer reach her? Or return with Captain Levi to the walls, use her strength for the greater good, and cage the monster once more. Can Rhea allow herself the hope of redemption for her past sins? And maybe something...more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Shitty, Stupid Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I haven't written in a very long time, and this will be my first time publishing any of my work, but I just can't hold in my obsession with this fandom any longer. This story will be an attempted slow burn. (I say attempted because I am a ridiculously impatient woman who's husband is all the way across the world right now and I desperately need some action in my life lol) I have been stewing over different versions of my OC for months now trying to decide which direction I wanted to go in, and I want to do her justice. This work will be very graphic as far as violence goes, and eventually will be very sexually graphic also. There will be several scenes that may be possible triggers for people. I will make sure to place warnings at the beginning of each chapter. This will be a dark fic, but I am a firm believer that Levi deserves a happy ending. That being said, if you are looking for fluffy silly romance you will not find it in this fic. My plan is to update twice a week, on Monday and on Friday with maybe some bonus chapters if I feel inspired. Please keep in mind that I am currently in Okinawa, Japan and I will be posting on my time schedule not The US. So monday night for me is Sunday morning for you. I can't wait to get started! This work is cross posted on wattpad and fanfiction also.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cornflower eyes flutter open, blinking rapidly as the early morning rays filter in through a red linen sheet, pulled over the window as a makeshift curtain. The tiny room is bathed in a soft, rose tinted light, and a young girl sits up slowly. Small, thin fingers clench the threadbare blanket in her lap for a moment. A crisp fall breeze sends goosebumps scattering across bare arms and chest; and thick, unruly auburn curls tumble over lean muscled shoulders and rest at the small of her back.</p><p>     The girl shudders, then tosses the blanket aside and rises, dressing quickly in a plain white peasant blouse with long sleeves, dark loose-fitting trousers, and brown leather boots which look as if they would fall apart any moment. They were standard military issue but had been declared unserviceable. Whoever had worn them before her must have had incredibly tiny feet. A trainee maybe? Regardless, they were an extremely lucky find and she could still squeeze a few years of use out of them, so long as the soles remained attached.</p><p>     Not bothering to attempt to brush her unruly locks, the girl unties a piece of braided cord from her wrist and haphazardly pulls her curls into a high, sloppy ponytail. A few shorter curls escape from the band and frame an angular face, with high cheekbones, and thick dark brows furrowed in concentration. Finally conceding that her hair is as good as it is going to get, the girl rushes out the door and down the stone steps. She takes a sharp right, and now flurries about a kitchen area barely bigger than her bedroom.</p><p>     Soon enough the smell of warm bread, potatoes, and carrots wafts through the house. The girl ladles a large portion of soup into a wooden bowl with a crack at the top. Setting the bowl on a tray next to a chunk of bread and a cup of hot water, she stands up on her toes, reaching for a metal tin, which she keeps stashed on a high shelf. Once the tin is securely in her grasp, she pulls it to her chest and lifts the lid. The sharp, fresh scent of peppermint makes her sigh happily. Reaching in, she grabs several leaves and throws them into a stone mortar resting on the counter top. She closes the lid and tucks the tin safely back into its hiding place. The auburnette grabs a pestle and quickly grinds the leaves into a fine powder, then tips it into the cup of hot water and stirs it with a spoon.</p><p>     Just as she lifts the tray, a man stumbles into the room. The putrid stench of liquor rolls of him in waves. His dark brown hair is heavily mussed, sticking out at odd angles, and looks as though it has not seen water in days. His eyes are the shade of cornflowers, but his are dull and listless. The man reaches for the tray in her hand, but recoils with a muted grunt as she smacks his hand with the soup ladle. The stare she fixes the brunette with is cold and irritated.</p><p>     "Momma eats first. I will fix yours when I come back down".</p><p>     Before he can utter response, the girl flits from the room and up the stairs with a practiced ease. She passes her room on the left, and stops at a second door on the right. With only a little struggle, she balances the tray on her hip and opens the door with her free hand.</p><p>     "Morning momma. How are you feeling today?"</p><p>     Sitting up in bed, back against the stone wall, is a woman with bright auburn curls and honey colored eyes. Her small, thin fingers rest gently on top of her swollen belly. The expression on her angular face is tired and pained. The pale skin, stretched tightly over high cheek bones, reminds the child of the wide-eyed corpses she had seen in the alleys on her way to school. But then her mother smiles with her usual radiance, and the soft lilting voice chases away her fear.</p><p>     "Only a little sick today Rhea dear. Thank you for bringing breakfast up, but shouldn't you be on the way to school already?"</p><p>     Rhea shuffles into the room, setting the tray on the bedside table and lifts the cup of warm water to her mother, who accepts it graciously, and sips slowly.</p><p>     "Yes momma. I just overslept a little today. I can still make up the time. I'll go as soon as you finish eating. How's the baby?"</p><p>     Rhea places her hand gently on her mother's bump, eyes bright with wonder. Her mother's hands lay over hers for a moment, then reach out to tenderly brush the curls from Rhea's eyes.</p><p>     "Ready to come any day now and not shy about telling me. Don't worry about me dear. I'll have your father take the tray later. Hurry and get to school".</p><p>     Rhea stares at her mother skeptically for a moment, then sighs, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She turns and rushes out, stopping briefly at the door and calling out</p><p>     "I'll be home straight after school to make dinner, so don't strain yourself with the stairs. Love you!"</p><p>     She ducks into her room just long enough to grab her school bag and jogs back down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen doorway. The room is over filled now. Four more men have entered, taking up residence at the small round table along with her father. There are several sheets of paper strewn over the table, and the men are talking in excited whispers as Rhea squeezes past them and grabs the last chunk of reheated bread. Before she can squeeze by again, one of the men leans back in his chair and fixes her with a curious stare. Rhea glimpses a pistol resting on the table, and a rusty blade sticking up out of the wood.</p><p>     "How's your mum today?"</p><p>     The question is posed in a low whisper. Rhea glances briefly at her father, who is completely absorbed in his soup and the other men's chatter, before returning her gaze to the man blocking her exit. He is tall, like her father, with thick black hair kept in a neat low fade. He has dark brown eyes, and much darker skin than her father, or any of the other men, as if he spends all his time working in the fields. His jaw is square and set in a concerned grimace. His gaze repeatedly shifts between Rhea and her father, as if worried the man would find his concern for her mother's health out of place. The next time his eyes shift back to her, Rhea fixes him with a cool stare.</p><p>     "She is fine Marcus. Ready to pop any day now".</p><p>     The concern in Marcus' eyes immediately turns to fear. Rhea pushes past him and leaves the house without another word.</p><p>     Once outside, Rhea glances up at the sky. The sun is climbing steadily higher. Taking a bite from the piece of already cold bread, Rhea hikes her bag over her shoulder and takes off down the cobblestone street at a full sprint. She ducks into alleys, cuts across well kept yards, once she has reached the nicer part of town, and jerks around corners; all without stopping or even slowing down. People yell after her as she passes, but Rhea doesn't look back.</p><p>     In one yard, two nasty black dogs, almost as big as her, bark threateningly. She tosses them the rest of her bread and keeps moving. Rhea's lungs burn from lack of air. Her legs and feet protest harshly against the continuous jolt against the hard stone. Her worn out boots do precious little to absorb the impact. Rhea's eyes water, and her throat is do dry, she thinks it might crack and start to bleed. But she doesn't stop until she reaches the front of the school building.</p><p>     With a shuddering gasp, Rhea stops just short of the stone steps leading into the school. She holds herself up on the banister, and her eyes sweep over the courtyard. Students of all ages are gathered in small groups; some staring at her with wide critical gazes, others ignoring her completely in favor of chatting with their friends. She had made it in time. A bell chimes overhead. Once, twice, three times, and the students begin to move into the school. Rhea quickly follows suit, gripping her bag close to her body and shuffling into the building with the rest of her classmates.</p><p>     The day passes mostly in a blur. Rhea tunes out most of what her teachers are saying, and no one bothers her. When the bell rings out again, signaling the lunch break, she simply allows herself to be swept into the courtyard. She sits against the trunk of a lone tree, worrying, as she usually does, about her mother. She is so close to giving birth, and Rhea cannot help but imagine every possible reaction her father might have when his second child finally comes into this world. Each scenario is more gruesome than the last, but Rhea presses on; coming up with a plan to deal with each possible reaction.</p><p>     Rhea is so absorbed in this process, she doesn't notice the boy sit down next to her. So when a seemingly disembodied hand appears in her line of sight, holding an apple; Rhea jumps with a startled screech, knocking the hand away with all her strength. A moment of silence passes as she wills her heart to stop racing, and then it is broken by a small, dejected voice.</p><p>     "Oh. Guess that's a no then".</p><p>     Rhea's head spins like a top in the direction of the voice. Sitting next to her on the small patch of grass is a gangly, ash haired boy. His small, slate gray eyes are cast down, and he holds his smarting hand; which by some miracle is still clutching the apple, gingerly to his chest. The boy massages his wrist, which is already beginning to bruise.</p><p>     "You could have just said no. Ow."</p><p>     Rhea blinks twice, still staring at the boy's injured wrist and the apple. Her stomach lurches at the realization that it is after midday, and all she had eaten today was half a piece of bread.</p><p>     "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and you startled me. Um, who are you exactly? I haven't seen you around before."</p><p>     The boy looks over at her, face full of confusion.</p><p>     "Did you not hear the teacher this morning? She introduced me in front of the whole class. I just moved here."</p><p>     Rhea just shakes her head.</p><p>     "Oh. Well, my name is Nile Dok."</p><p>     Nile tentatively holds out the apple again.</p><p>     "I...noticed you didn't have a lunch. Do you want my apple? I don't really like them."</p><p>     Rhea continues to stare, and Nile becomes nervous, hand faltering. Finally, Rhea nods slowly and reaches out, taking the apple from his bruised hand. She holds it in front of her, and her gaze travels back up to Nile's hopeful face.</p><p>     "Why are you talking to me?"</p><p>     Nile's slate eyes fill with hurt and dejection again as he rubs his bruise softly.</p><p>     "Oh umm...I thought...you looked a little lonely over here by yourself. I don't really know anyone yet. But when the other kids heard that we moved here from Stohess...well no one seems to want to talk to me. I'm sorry. I'll just go."</p><p>     Rhea feels like an idiot as she watches Nile shamble up from the ground, looking ready to run off and cry. Before he can do just that, her hand shoots out again, grabbing his uninjured wrist, and pulls Nile back down with a hard tug.</p><p>    "Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. The other kids here don't talk to me. Their parents told them to stay away because of who my...well, just because. Thank you for the apple. My name is Rhea."</p><p>     Rhea smiles shyly at Nile, who stares for a few seconds before smiling himself.</p><p>     "You're welcome!"</p><p>     Rhea sits in comfortable silence, munching on the delicious apple, while Nile chatters away about everything and anything that comes to mind. When the bell rings again to signal the end of break, Nile jumps to his feet in a flurry of limbs, shouting that he had forgotten his books somewhere. He waves joyously at Rhea as he disappears into the school, and Rhea smiles to herself. She would not hope for much yet. As soon as his parents found out exactly whose daughter she was, he would probably stop talking to her like the others. But at least for today, she had a friend. As Rhea takes her seat in the classroom, she is once again consumed with worry over her mother's quickly approaching danger.</p><p>     As the end of day bell resounds through the school, Rhea makes quick work of getting to the courtyard. She can't get home fast enough. Securing her bag over her shoulder, Rhea takes off. As she passes an alley to her left however, her steps falter. Nile lays in the alley, bag clutched over his head in a desperate attempt to protect his face. Four of their classmates surround him, jeering out insults as they kick him, anywhere they can reach. Rhea turns from the alley, ready to move on. She doesn't have time to play the hero. Nile cries out from a particularly brutal kick to his chest. Rhea thinks of his smiling face as he chatted with her that day, and the dejected look in his eyes when she had smacked his hand away.</p><p>     Rhea sighs angrily, then turns back to the alley. She rips her bag from her shoulder, bunching up the strap in her fist as she charges forward, swinging the bag behind her. Just as one boy rips Nile's bag away and aims a kick at his face; Rhea's bag, filled with schoolbooks, crashes into the back of the assailant's head. The boy stumbles, then falls forward with a loud thud, face smacking the cobblestone where Nile had lain moments before. The three remaining bullies turn to face their attacker, and sneer when they meet Rhea's harsh glare. Nile sits against the wall, mouth gaping.</p><p>     "R-Rhea!?"</p><p>     "Get out of here Nile. I'll take care of this."</p><p>     "But--"</p><p>     "Go!"</p><p>    "...Thank you."</p><p>    Nile staggers to his feet, gives Rhea one last glance, then takes off down the street. Rhea watches as he stumbles out of her sight, then refocuses her attention on Nile's attackers. They had surrounded her, and Rhea curses herself for getting distracted. The boys leer at her, and each of them pulls a switchblade from their pockets. The burliest of the boys takes a step closer, bringing the blade in front of his glee twisted face.</p><p>     "We were hoping you'd show up. It's time you and your family learned a lesson."</p><p>     Rhea raises a challenging brow as she settles into a wide stance, fists up to guard her face.</p><p>     "Pulling knives already? You boys sure think you are dangerous huh? Well hurry up. I really don't have time for this."</p><p>     The boys snarl, lunging forward, and Rhea gives a cruel smirk, cornflower eyes suddenly full of malice, and glinting dangerously.</p><p>     Rhea winces as she stands, wiping blood from a bruised left cheek, and gathers her scattered books. The bullies lay in a crumpled, bloody heap in front of her. Glancing up at the sky, Rhea frowns at how low the sun has sunk. It'll be dark soon. She has never come home this late before, and that thought ties a painful knot in her stomach. Gathering herself, Rhea runs for home, hoping against her better judgement, that everything is okay. By the time she reaches the house, she is gasping for breath again. The sun has sunk below the wall, and her home is thrown into shadow. Everything is quiet. That is Not comforting.</p><p>     As Rhea enters her home, the continued quiet sets her on edge, teeth clenched, nerves wired. Her father and his lackeys are usually completely drunk by now, the living area filled with raucous laughter and the stench of whiskey and cigars. She glances to the right, where the familiar scene should be, and freezes in shock. A suffocating dread fills her heart and lungs. The burning lamp resting on the windowsill reveals Marcus, laying dead on the floor with a hole where his left eye should be. Dark red blood still oozes from his head, pooling on the wood floor. A terrible high-pitched wailing wrenches Rhea from her shock. Her bag thumps dully as it hits the floor, and Rhea flies up the stairs, past her room, and through the open door on the right. Shock floods her veins with ice once more as Rhea stares straight ahead.</p><p>     There is her mother, the lower half of her white gown dyed a bright splotchy red. She is pinned against the wall by Rhea's father, his impossibly large hands wrapped tightly around her small throat. A rusty knife is pressed against the no longer swollen stomach. Her mother's dainty hands, tiny like a child's in comparison, are placed against the man's chest. Her gaunt face flowing with tears as she pleads quietly.</p><p>     "Wyatt, please. Spare the child. Do whatever you must to me, but the baby is innocent. Wyatt—"</p><p>     "Shut up bitch! How dare you ask me for anything. You are going to die, Evelyn, and then your rotten spawn will die too."</p><p>     Evelyn catches sight of her daughter, frozen in the doorway. Fresh tears spring from her eyes and roll down her face.</p><p>     "Rhea! Take the baby and run, now!"</p><p>     Wyatt turns his head to glare viciously at his daughter. His pupils are blown, filled with a seething rage and murderous intent. Rhea glances toward the bed, where the awful wailing is coming from. The sheets are red, like everything else, and near the middle, a bundle of fabric struggles back and forth.</p><p>     "Go Rhea! Taker her and run, please!"</p><p>     Rhea takes a step toward the bed.</p><p>     "Don't you fucking dare, Brat!"</p><p>     Rhea's eyes snap back to her father. Her mother is struggling now. It would be futile, even if she weren't weak from childbirth. A rush of adrenaline thaws Rhea's frozen veins, and she darts for the bed. As she pulls the crying bundle into her arms and makes for the door, Rhea hears her mother's last strangled cry. She hears the knife pierce her mother's flesh; hears her father's guttural snarl. Rhea doesn't dare turn to look as she sprints down the stairs. She can hear Wyatt's thundering footsteps behind her.</p><p>     Before she can reach it, the front door bursts open, bouncing off the stone wall with a<em> bang</em>! Wyatt's three lackeys now stand in Rhea's way. Their jovial expressions falter as Wyatt shouts down at them.</p><p>     "Get her! Don't let her get away!"</p><p>     The men lunge for her, but Rhea dodges right, springing into the kitchen. She grabs two knives from a block to her left, and without thinking, flings one over her shoulder with deadly force. Rhea hears a sickening <em>squelch</em> as the knife makes contact, and feels the floor quake as something lands with a <em>thunk</em>, but still she doesn't look back as she bursts through the kitchen's side door, and out into the adjoining alleyway.</p><p>     "Out the front! It's the only way she can go!"</p><p>     Wyatt screams from the house, as Rhea exits the alley and turns right, following the familiar route toward her school. She clutches the still crying bundle to her chest with her right hand, while the left grips her remaining weapon. Two men close in behind her as she ducks into alleyways and cuts through yards. No one calls out to her as she passes this time. Rhea knows her father will catch up soon as well. She surges forward, another burst of adrenaline fueling her. As she cuts through another yard, two familiar forms greet her. The dogs jump awake as she passes, then turn to face the two men behind her. The dogs growl menacingly and leap at the men, teeth and claws rending flesh from bone. Still, Rhea doesn't look back as the men's screams fade into the distance.</p><p>     At last Rhea skids to a halt, bringing her knife up in front of her face. Wyatt, broad shouldered, thickly muscled, and towering over her, blocks the alley's exit into the school courtyard. He glares down at her, snorting derisively when she grips the knife tighter in front of her. He's still angry, but it isn't the seething murderous rage from before. He seems almost...amused now, and that scares Rhea more somehow.</p><p>     "You really gonna kill your old man with a kitchen knife?"</p><p>"Get back!"</p><p>     "Gotta say, I am impressed. You killed three people tonight. I thought your witless mother had smothered all the fight out of you. But it's over now. Drop the knife and give me the bastard spawn, so I can kill it."</p><p>     Wyatt steps closer as he speaks, but Rhea doesn't back down. Hearing him belittle her mother, and threaten her sister, something in Rhea finally snaps. Her cornflower eyes flash, and now they are a beautiful, burning gold. With a beastly snarl she lunges forward, slashing at Wyatt's outstretched hands. Wyatt stills, expression rife with shock. But then an eerie grin splits his mouth wide, teeth flashing, and he laughs darkly.</p><p>     Quick as lightening he leaps forward, and grabs Rhea's arm, squeezing until she is forced to drop her only weapon. Rhea thrashes angrily as he leans in, desperately trying to break free, and hide the bundle in her right arm.</p><p>     "I see now. Your mother's weak blood didn't win out after all. You're more like me than I thought. You want the thing that badly Rhea? Fine. Keep it. But you will give me something in exchange for my act of kindness."</p><p>     Rhea ceases her struggle, brow furrowed, confused.</p><p>     "What?"</p><p>     Wyatt chuckles again, all trace of anger gone, replaced with excitement.</p><p>     "You have a monster inside you Rhea, just like me. It's waiting to be let out. I can show you how, and together, we can take all Karenes district for ourselves. You will let me train you, follow every single order I give without question. Do that, and you can keep the bastard spawn."</p><p>     Rhea shakes her head, struggling again, but weakly now. The adrenaline had left her, and she was left exhausted.</p><p>     "No! You killed momma! You tried to kill my sister! Let me go!"</p><p>     Wyatt laughs in her face, letting go of her arm and watching her fall to the ground, unable to even stand back up.</p><p>     "And what then? Where are you gonna go? How is a 10-year-old girl gonna take care of a baby by herself? If you don't die of starvation first, you'll freeze to death come winter. You want that thing to survive? Then you don't have much of a choice."</p><p>     Rhea looks up into her father's wickedly grinning face, then down to the bundle in her arms. Lifting a trembling hand, she unwraps the material and stares at the innocent face of her sister. She stares up at Rhea with wide honey eyes, her mother's eyes. Rhea bows her head in shame. There was no other choice, not if she wanted her sister to live.</p><p>     "Fine."</p><p>     "Good girl. Now, let's go home."</p><p>     "Yes father."</p><p>     Rhea struggles to her feet, and stumbles forward after Wyatt. She stares straight ahead as she walks. The gold has faded, and her gaze once again matches her father's cornflower blue. She walks a little straighter, exhaustion replaced with determination. She would learn to be strong, to fight, and when the chance came, she would make Wyatt Vaughn pay.</p><p>     Levi wakes up with a strangled gasp; springing from his seated position and pulling the knife from his boot in what seems to be one fluid motion. Stormy eyes shift over the room, taking in every detail of his surroundings, searching for any threat. Every lean, powerful muscle in his body is coiled, ready to strike at any sign of movement. Everything is quiet. A gentle summer breeze blows in from his open window and caresses Levi's sharp features. He lets his body relax. The last vestiges of adrenaline fade and he sighs deeply in frustration. Re-sheathing his knife and walking tiredly to his desk, piled high with paperwork, he takes a seat.</p><p>     Levi runs a hand languidly, through silky raven tresses, as his chin settles in his other hand. It's the early hours of the morning, just a couple hours before sunrise, and like every other night, he had barely managed two hours of sleep. Levi is used to nightmares. Gruesome, twisted images of his comrade's deaths plague him nearly every night. This dream was different. He has never seen any of those people before, apart from Nile Dok. Levi scoffs, reminded of Nile's gangly, weak, boyish appearance. Seriously, of all the people for him to dream of, fucking Nile?</p><p>     He glances across the room, where his teapot sits on the coffee table, empty cup next to it. Then he glances at the unfinished pile of paperwork. It would take him forever to venture down to the kitchen and make himself a new pot.  He didn't feel much like moving at the moment. He would just have to do without until morning. With a sigh, Levi picks up his pen, and the document on top of the pile and begins to work, pushing all thoughts of his dream aside with one last derisive comment.</p><p>     "What a stupid, shitty dream."</p><p>     Before long, the dream is completely forgotten. As the sun begins to rise, spilling warm light into his office, Levi prepares for another long day as Captain, as Humanities Strongest. Though the dream is forgotten, as the day drags on, he can't seem to shake the image of beautiful cornflower eyes, flashing into burning gold. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Stupid Way to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Expedition gone wrong. What's new?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A week has gone by since Levi dreamt of the girl with cornflower eyes. He can’t remember the dream itself, but those damn eyes won’t leave him alone. And it’s really starting to piss. him. off. The gate of Trost district will be lifted any moment. The scouts will charge forth into titan territory; where it only takes a few seconds of distraction, a single moment of weakness, to end up chewed up and spit out by one of those stupid, ugly bastards. Levi is very distracted.</p><p>     All his senses are hyperactive. Every little noise, every small movement, sets his teeth on edge; his hand reaching for the blade hidden in his boot, and his head whipping in the direction of the perceived threat. Always, the image of burning gold eyes flashes in the back of his mind. When he focuses on whatever had tripped his senses however, it is just a mundane occurrence. First, it’s a cadet shifting nervously in his saddle and jostling his tanks. Then, one of the horses shuffling and stamping with impatience, jarring the supply wagons. Each time this happens, Levi berates himself, gripping the reigns of his horse a little tighter</p><p>     He just can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go very wrong during this expedition. His whole body is practically screaming this at him, and it was almost always right. Levi takes a few deep breaths, taking care to keep his shoulders still, so no one would notice. He needs to get a grip. Of course, something is going to go wrong. That isn’t exactly a new feeling. When Titans are involved, anything that could go wrong, usually did.</p><p>     Levi focuses his steel gaze forward as the gate is raised, and Eyebrows commands them forward with his usual bellow. He can not allow himself to be distracted, least of all by some shitty dream.</p><p>     What had he said about things going wrong? Oh right, that they <em>always </em>fucking did. They are only a few hours into the expedition. They have already suffered heavy casualties, are several kilometers of course, and the formation is barely intact.</p><p>     A hoard of titans had appeared as they approached an abandoned village, right at the front of the formation. The scouts were forced to evade to the East and are quickly approaching a Titan Forest. A messenger arrives, informing his squad that the scouts are to stop just outside the forest to regroup and prepare for retreat.</p><p>     As soon as he and his squad arrive at the tree line, Levi commands his squad to leave their horses to rest and be watered, while they patrol the forest on ODM. The last thing the scouts need right now is to be taken by surprise by a group of Titans popping out of the trees.</p><p>     Levi flies through the forest, eyes scanning every tree for even the slightest movement. Fighting Titans here would be easy. There are plenty of tall sturdy surfaces he and his squad can use. But the densely packed trees and thick underbrush makes Titans extremely difficult to spot. Caution is important.</p><p>     The shade granted from the trees provides a much-welcomed relief from the sweltering heat. They had been out in the open most of the day, and the midsummer sun made his thick uniform jacket nearly unbearable. Levi can feel his shirt and pants sticking to his over heated skin, and the sweat rolling down his head and neck is slowly being soaked up by his cravat. He shudders in disgust. If there were a stream nearby, he would probably jump in gear and all, Titans be damned.</p><p>     Despite his distracted thoughts, Levi doesn’t miss the sudden streak of white, and the rustling of leaves below him, to the left. He wordlessly signals his squad to stop as he lands on a low branch and observes the area. It most likely isn’t a titan. Even an abnormal would have attacked by now. But he could tell it was something big. There shouldn’t be anything big enough, other than titans, to cause that kind of commotion. Something is wrong here, and it’s sets his teeth on edge again.</p><p>     “Captain, what’s going on?”</p><p>     Petra asks in a concerned whisper. Levi merely shakes his head, keeping his gaze locked on the spot. As he is about to dismiss the disturbance and move on, all his senses warn him at once. <em>Move!</em></p><p>     With a burst of gas, Levi jumps away from the branch just as a gigantic hand crushes it. The other hand swings down, and he barely manages to spin away in time. Instead of hitting his body, the hand hits one of his cables, ripping it from the tree and sending him careening toward the forest floor. His cables retract with just enough time. Levi turns his body midair so he’s facing the sky, fires his anchors into the highest branch they can reach, and with a powerful burst of gas propels his body high into the air. He lands on a high branch, just out of reach of the titan, who is now leaning against the tree opposite Levi, waiting.</p><p>     Remembering his squad, Levi quickly looks around, relieved to find them all safely standing on high branches in the surrounding trees. Three more titans stumble into the open. Two of them immediately approach the trees that Oluo and Petra stand in. The other one takes a place next to their lounging friend in a weird bow-legged crouch.</p><p>     “Captain, looks like two abnormal and two regular titans. Just our luck. What do you want us to do?”</p><p>     Eld Gin comments from the tree next to him, expression cool and patient.</p><p>     “Well that should be obvious Eld! We gotta take them out! Geez, I can’t believe a veteran like you would ask such a stu--!”</p><p>     Oluo bites his tongue. Levi resists the urge to roll his eyes. Petra tells Oluo to stop acting like an idiot, then turns and waits patiently for his orders. He doesn’t miss the subtle way her eyes rover over him, checking for injuries.</p><p>     “We can’t let a hoard of titans follow us back to the group. We’ll take them out. Petra, you and Oluo draw away the normal one in front of you. Eld, Gunther, same for the other normal. The ugly bastards in the middle are mine.”</p><p>     His squad doesn’t hesitate to follow their orders, breaking off into two groups, drawing the attention of the two normal titans and leading them away in opposite directions. Levi observes the two remaining. Both are at least 13 meters. The one who made a grab for him has shaggy brown hair and a bulbous face with wide sunken eyes. The other is blond and quite fat, and the way it’s crouched reminds him of an extremely ugly frog. They don’t move at all when his squad leaves. They simple continue to stare at him. Their backs are facing the trees. He would have to force them to move before he could kill them.</p><p>     Levi fires his anchors and using just a small amount of gas to build speed, swings in a wide arc around the titans left side. The bulbous faced titan lunges for him again, but Levi spins out of the way, lopping off several of the beast’s fingers as he goes. Before it can recover, he secures his anchors just above the nape. Levi turns the blade in his right hand backwards, gives a little extra gas and uses his momentum to spin his body and deliver a vicious double strike straight to the nape.</p><p>     The crouching abnormal is so fat, it can barely move. By the time Levi strikes down the first titan, it has only bumbled forward a foot or two. Levi wastes no time, using the trees to surge around the back of Frog titan, and deliver the same spinning strike. Levi stands atop the decomposing corpses as he sheaths his blades. He can hear his squad approaching.</p><p>     “Ha! I knew we’d get ours before Eld and Gunther. Can’t beat a pro like m--!”</p><p>     As Levi is about to propel himself back up to the high branches, a movement to his right catches his eye. A fourth titan is concealed in a tree just a few feet away, its gaze fixed in the direction of Oluos voive. This titan is much smaller than the others, only 3 meters. But its legs are freakishly large, much larger than its arms. Its mouth hangs open, and it seems to be drooling, and the underbrush and tree trunks prevent a clear shot to its nape. Levi moves like lightening, propelling himself full force toward the beast. Just as the titan prepares to spring, Levi’s boots slam into the side of its face, sending it sprawling to the ground. The force of this maneuver yanks one of his hooks from its anchor, sending him spiraling sideways. He attempts to re fire the anchor, but it jams. Before Levi can try to right himself, he slams into a low hanging branch, grunting as pain blossoms in his side, and the left side of his head. The crash rips his other anchor out, and Levi crashes into the ground. Black spots appear in his vision, and he can hear his comrades calling out for him in the distance. <em>Shit.</em> They will not be able to waste too much time looking for him. It’s too risky. They might even assume he had heard them approaching and gone on ahead, expecting them to catch up.</p><p>     With great effort Levi pulls himself into a standing position. Blood is steadily dripping down the side of his face, and he flicks it away from his eye with a grimace. The titan, which was dazed from his assault, is recovering quickly. A quick glance down at his gear reveals he will certainly not be using it to escape. The entire right side is dented from the impact with the tree, which is probably why he’s not already dead. It had taken the brunt of the damage. The titan is on its feet now, crouched on all fours like the freak it is. Levi fights the ever-increasing shadows creeping into his vision and draws fresh blades. He would at least go out fighting.</p><p>     “Tch. What a stupid way to die.”</p><p>     The Titan lunges, and Levi holds his blades high, bracing himself for the feeling of dull teeth chomping down on him. It never comes.</p><p>     Before the Titan can reach him, a massive white wolf leaps from somewhere to his right, slashing at the titan’s face with fierce looking black claws. The titan stumbles, and the wolf takes its chance. It pins the man-eating monster to the ground with both paws. The wolf’s maw opens wide, revealing gleaming white fangs. Before the titan can fight back, the jaws clamp shut around the back of its neck. With a crunch of bone and a gruesome tearing of flesh, the wolf rips the entire nape out.</p><p>     Levi stares with wide eyes, only his pride keeps him from letting his mouth fall open in amazement. The wolf drops the steaming chunk of flesh from its maw, and steps off the rapidly decaying corpse. As it turns to face him, Levi can’t hold back the smallest sharp inhale. Somehow, impossibly, he has seen the burning gold eyes before. There’s no doubt where he recognizes them from as they seem to bore into his very soul. The wolf doesn’t make a move toward Levi, who still stands with blades raised. For the first time in his life, Levi is at a complete loss for what he should do.</p><p>     He can tell just be looking that the wolf is a female. Her white fur is surprisingly clean for a wild animal, as if she takes regular time to clean it. She stands at maybe 2 and a half meters tall, and every inch of her is built with lean, powerful muscle.</p><p>     Suddenly, Levi is struck with an overwhelming dizziness. His legs begin to shake, and he drops his blades; pressing one hand to the left side of his head, which is still oozing blood. His legs give out, but still Levi struggles to keep his eyes locked on the creature before him. She approaches him now, her giant paws making no sound at all as she pads forward. Standing directly in front of him, she leans her head down to his and takes a deep inhale.</p><p>     As Lev’s vision finally goes dark and he succumbs to unconsciousness he believes he must be dying. Because he swears that the wolf has shifted into a completely naked woman, no bigger than himself, with unruly auburn curls, and familiar cornflower eyes. The last thing Levi hears is a soft, lilting voice.</p><p>     “Don’t you worry now, brave scout. You’ll be just fine.”</p><p>     Sleep, at last, pulls Levi gracefully into its embrace, and he begins to dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's chapter two. Only about half the length of the first. But if I had kept going as far as I wanted to, it probably would have been close to 7000 words. I only did minor editing on this, because it was like 4am when I finished it. Hopefully it's not too bad lol. I will go back and re edit tomorrow if I need to. From now on, the "dream" chapters with what I'm sure you've realized is Rhea's past will be their own chapters. I also think I'm going to change my update schedule to Tuesday and Saturday instead of Monday and Friday. It will still basically be Monday and Friday for you guys. Let me know what you think. Comments are greatly appreciated. I struggled with this chapter a ton because of it being entirely in Levi's POV. And I was nervous to post it. Thank you all for the kudos, comments on the last chapter. And for the bookmarks! It made me feel good. See you Tuesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Father's Love (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training, murder, dancing, and more murder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I know this is late. I'm sorry.  I split this chapter into two parts because of how ridiculously long it ended up being. I already have the second half written, so I will type it up and post chapter 4 later tonight. I will still try to have chapter 5 out by Saturday. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Wyatt Vaughn stares impassively as a young girl with straight black hair and bronzed skin attempts, for the fourth time, to strike the target in front of her with her throwing knives. She secures her blindfold as she takes a deep, steadying breath. The girl holds two knives in each hand. As she aims at where she knows the target to be and lets the knives fly from her fingertips; she listens with bated breath for the sound of contact. <em>Thunk.</em> One blade sinks into the wooden target. <em>Thunk, </em>two, <em>thunk, </em>three; but the fourth blade clatters to the stone floor, and the girl sucks in a fearful gasp. She rips the blindfold off and looks dejectedly at the target. Two of the knives rest next to each other at dead center. The third just barely pierces the outer edge, and the fourth lays pathetically on the floor, a foot to the left. The girl hears her father scoff, then winces as his fingers close in a tight grip around her hair and yank her head up to meet his eyes.</p><p>     “What’s wrong with you girl? You’ve been practicing for months and you still can’t get it right. Your sister could do this at your age with barely a week’s practice. Why are you so <em>useless</em>?”</p><p>     Wyatt violently turns her head to watch her sister, who is training with Wyatt’s subordinates.</p><p>     “Look. That’s how it’s done.”</p><p>      Rhea’s beautiful auburn curls are pulled into a thick braid. Her slim fitting black trousers and chest bindings show off lean legs and toned abs, as she lithely dances around her attackers, who are all wearing thick, protective pads and neck guards. She dodges each attack with ease, delivering powerful quicks, or swinging her blade, in retaliation. In a matter of minutes, all four of Rhea’s sparring partners are on the ground, rubbing their injuries with sour looks on their faces. Rhea stands straight and turns to look at Wyatt, who is still holding her sister by the hair. Rhea’s cornflower eyes glitter with cold malice at the sight, and she points her blade at his chest.</p><p>     “Father. Let go of Riley’s hair.”</p><p>     Wyatt grins in a threatening way but drops his hand from Riley’s hair. He barks at his men to get back on their feet, then focuses his wicked grin on Rhea again.</p><p>     “You were absolutely flawless again. The same can’t be said for your sister. Riley obviously needs to watch your movements closer. Do it again. No weapons this time.”</p><p>     Rhea glowers at her father but sheaths her blade in the holster strapped to her thigh and settles into a low, wide stance with her hands held in loose fists on either side of her face. Her breathing is slightly heavy. She has been training several hours already. Her father’s lackeys’ glance to each other in confusion, then begin to put away their weapons as well.</p><p>     “No. You will still fight with weapons, and you had better fight like you mean to kill her, or I’ll make you regret it. Oh. And Rhea? You will be fighting blind.”</p><p>     Wyatt tugs the blindfold out of Riley’s hands, wads it up, and chucks it at Rhea, who snatches it from the air. She glares at Wyatt with so much acid, it’s a miracle he doesn’t melt. Rhea’s gaze shifts to Riley, who looks both terrified and full of guilt. Rhea knows she is being punished for her sister’s failure. Rhea’s eyes soften, and she flashes Riley a small smile in an attempt to reassure her. Then, she slips the blindfold on, turns back to her father’s lackeys, and steadies herself with a deep breath. She can feel her father’s gaze burning into her back. She ignores it as she hears the first quick footsteps approach, and the whir of a blade slashing through the air toward her face.</p><p>     Rhea sidesteps gracefully. Her lack of sight isn’t new to her. She has lost track of the number of times she has had to fight blind, intentional, or not. Her other senses quickly pick up the slack. She can feel the heat emanating from a body directly in front of her and smell the sweat pouring from his overworked muscles. Rhea can hear his shallow, strained breaths, and feel them on her face. She reaches out and grabs the man’s head, driving her knee up at the same times as she pulls down with her arms. She slams her knee forcefully into his face, noting the crunch of his broken nose with grim satisfaction. The man stumbles away and collapses, and Rhea jumps away just in time to avoid a swipe from her left. She reaches out again, grips this man’s wrist, twisting his arm nearly to the breaking point, and swings her right leg into his side with all her strength. His ribs and arm fracture under the force. She shoves him away and ducks low to avoid the third strike coming from behind. Putting her weight on her hands, Rhea swings her body around, tripping her third attacker with her left leg. She hears him gasp as he tumbles forward, crashing into the man with the broken arm. They fall to the ground with a low <em>thud</em>, and loud groans.</p><p>     The fourth to come at Rhea is nearly as small as her, and light on his feet. She doesn’t hear his approach but does hear the blade cutting through the air at the last second. Rhea spins her whole body away, hissing as the blade just grazes her collar bone. The attacker swings at her again. Rhea is ready this time and ducks her head to the left. Her right-hand snaps out, gripping onto a slender shoulder and holding him in place. Rhea thrusts her left fist into his diaphragm, then lets him go and quickly backs away. She hears him choke and his hands and knees hit the ground with a hard <em>slap.</em> Knowing she has won; Rhea rips off the blindfold and presses it to her burning collar bone. She stomps over to her father, grabs her sister’s hand, and pulls her toward the door leading out of the basement.</p><p>     “We’re <strong>done</strong>. Riley needs to get ready for school.”</p><p>     Wyatt only laughs cruelly at her retreating back, and Rhea grits her teeth in frustration.</p><p>     Rhea glances down at her sister as they walk to school. They live in one of the beautiful brick homes in the nice part of town now, which is only a few minutes’ walk to the school. Riley is glaring at he ground as she walks, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Although her face is mostly hidden, she can see that her sister’s teeth are clenched tightly and can hear them grinding. Rhea sighs, reaching a hand out to brush against her sister’s arm.</p><p>     “Riley—”</p><p>     “Why does he hate me so much? Why do I have to be such a screw up? Why can’t I be perfect like you? Then he’d love me! You got hurt again because of me. Why does he have to punish you like that? I’m the one who messes up all the time. Why!?--”</p><p>     “<strong>Riley.”</strong></p><p>      Rhea’s hand closes firmly around Riley’s shoulders, pulling her to a stop. She lifts her sister’s chin gently and wipes the unshed tears from her eyes. Those wide honey eyes stare up at her, full of guilt, pain, and so much anger, and it makes a hole deep in Rhea’s chest ache, thinking of her mother. Rhea kneels and pulls Riley into her chest, holding tightly as her sister’s muffled sobs soak her shirt. She runs a hand gently through Riley’s hair; as she has done for 10 years, as their mother always had when Rhea was upset.</p><p>     “You are not a screw up. Not being able to throw knives accurately, especially while blindfolded, doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you. You are a kind, loving, beautiful girl, and I don’t want you to be anything else. I am <strong>not </strong>perfect. And I’m also just fine, so don’t feel guilty. You shouldn’t ever feel guilty for the things father does. They are not your fault Riley.”</p><p>     Riley sniffles loudly, then lifts her head to stare up at Rhea, eyes red.</p><p>     “Then why doesn’t he love me?”</p><p>     “He…--”</p><p>     “And why do you have to hate him so much!?”</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     Riley pushes away with a violent shove. Her honey eyes are narrowed and a glare that leaves Rhea speechless.</p><p>     “You’re always glaring at him, even when he praises you. You treat him like a pariah when all he wants is your love—”</p><p>     “That is Not what he wants. That man doesn’t love anything.”</p><p>     But Riley isn’t listening. She backs farther away, pointing an accusing finger at Rhea’s chest.</p><p>     “Maybe if you weren’t so hateful and dismissive, he wouldn’t be so angry. You’re the reason he hates me!”</p><p>     “Riley, that doesn’t make any sense. Come on.”</p><p>     Rheas tries to grab her sister’s wrist, but she yanks it away and turns to run.</p><p>     “No! Just leave me alone!”</p><p>     Rhea watches, crestfallen, as Riley runs away and out of sight. What is she supposed to do, tell her the truth? No. That will only crush her spirit. Eventually, Riley will realize on her own what kind of man Wyatt is. Rhea just needs to be patient with her sister. She is only a little girl, after all.</p><p>     Rhea sucks in a pained breath as she pulls her bindings tight. Her breasts are pressed uncomfortably against her breastbone, but it is necessary. She pulls on a loose-fitting top, and her forest green cloak. Wyatt walks into the room just as she finishes tucking away her blades. He stares at her coolly as he questions her.</p><p>     “Target’s name?”</p><p>     “Lord Thomas Wright.”</p><p>     “Obstacles?”</p><p>     “Two guards at the front entrance, total of ten guards in the house. Possible military police presence.”</p><p>     “Mission?”</p><p>     “Get to Lord Wright without being discovered. Retrieve what he stole. Kill him. Get out.”</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>     Wyatt turns to leave but stops in the doorway. He glances back, and the mischief in his eyes is unsettling.</p><p>     “Two more things.”</p><p>    “Yes, father?”</p><p>     “Don’t forget we are hosting the military ball at the concert hall tonight. The carriage leaves here at eight, makes sure you’re back in time to get ready. Don’t be late.”</p><p>     “Yes father.”</p><p>     “And you may encounter the new Captain of the Karenes district military police. Tall. Blonde. Name’s Emmett Parker. Don't kill him.”</p><p>     Rhea stares at him suspiciously. He had never told her Not to kill someone in the past ten years. He doesn’t laugh or hint that he may be joking. Rhea sighs.</p><p>     “Yes, father.”</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>    And he leaves her in peace.</p><p>     Rhea stares coldly at the blubbering mess of a man knelt at her feet, hood and mask concealing her face. It had been easy work sneaking into the mansion and finding her way to the master’s quarters. The guards were slow, inattentive, and arrogantly assured of their own strength. Now, here is lord Wright, on his knees begging for his life. His balding grey hair is combed over the side of his head. He has rolls in places Rhea didn’t think was possible, and the stench of cologne is almost overpowering. She presses the edge of her knife to his throat, and a new string of barely coherent, blubbering pleas start.</p><p>     “P-please, spare me! I didn’t mean to offend Mr. Vaughn. I’ll never disrespect him again. Please have mercy!”</p><p>     “Mr. Vaughn has no sympathy for those who steal from him. I’ll ask you one more time. Where is it?”</p><p>     “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about I swear! Please s--!”</p><p>     In a flash, Rhea grabs Lord Wright’s hand, places it against his desk, and without blinking, slices two fingers clean off. Lord Wright lets out an undignified squeal of pain and terror, holding his bloody hand to his chest as he stutters.</p><p>     “Alright! It’s in the safe, behind the painting to your left. The key is here.”</p><p>     With a trembling hand, Wright pulls a gold key from his breast pocket. Rhea snatches the key and makes her way to the large, ornately framed painting of his self. Pulling down the painting does in fact reveal a small steel box, cemented into the wall. Rheas opens the safe with the key and pulls out several large bags of opium, then tucks them away inside her cloak. She makes her way back over to Wright. He is a pitiful mess, laying on the floor clutching his injured hand and openly sobbing. Rhea catches the unmistakable odor of urine and suppresses a gag. He is absolutely pathetic. There is no point at all in killing him, but Rhea was given her orders. In complete silence, Rhea kneels behind him and draws her blade again. She yanks his head back, slicing the knife across his throat before he can cry out. She drops his head, stepping back and watching blood soak the burgundy carpet. Time to go. The door, which she had locked, slams open with enough force to splinter the frame. Rhea looks up, blade at the ready.</p><p>     An MP stands in the door, rifle pointed straight at her chest. He’s almost a foot taller than her, with ashy blonde hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He’s broad shouldered, but not all thick muscle like Wyatt. He is all lean muscle, a soldier’s build. He’s not wearing any ODM gear, or even the harness. And strangely enough, he’s wearing his dress uniform. This man, Rhea surmises, must be the new Captain, Emmett Parker. He opens his mouth to speak. Rhea doesn’t give him a chance. She pulls two knives from her belt and hurls them at his chest.</p><p>     Emmett ducks out of the way and the knives lodge into the wall behind him. Rhea is already in front of him, ripping the rifle from his distracted hands and swinging it at his head. He dodges again, and the stock splinters as it collides with the doorframe. Rhea tosses it aside and swings the blade in her left hand at Emmett’s face. He grabs her arm and attempts to pull her into him. She thrusts her left arm up, around, and under, forcing his wrist to twist unnaturally, and his grip on her arm breaks. While he’s off balance, Rhea lifts her right leg, and slams her boot into his gut as hard as she can. Emmett stumbles back from the doorway with a pained grunt. Rhea doesn’t miss her chance. She surges forward, gripping his shirt and shoving him into the wall, slamming his head against it as she presses the blade to his throat. A small trickle of blood escapes and slides down his neck. His chocolate eyes bore into hers as they stand in the deserted hallway. He doesn’t cry or beg for his life. He simply waits for his fate with a challenging stare, completely unafraid.</p><p>     Rhea removes the blade from his throat, and before Emmett can retaliate, slams the hilt roughly into his temple. He slumps over immediately, and she releases him, tucks her knife away, and escapes out the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Father's Love (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cameos and murder. WARNINGS: graphic description of murder, attempted rape, swearing, violence, possible triggers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is interested, here is a spotify playlist of the music I use for inspiration while writing this story. I'm still adding to it. If you have suggestions, lay them on me!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xoEb6SXX5efykDSyWFG1K?si=icvYPlTeRBO35Szz5f-ZOw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Rhea stares at herself in the mirror, lost in thought. She is wearing an elegant ball gown of gold satin. Her shoulders are bare, and an uncomfortable amount of cleavage is showing due to the dress' sweetheart neckline. The dress is form fitting down to her waist, with a corset back, which she had needed a servant's help to tie. Below the waist the dress billowed out into a natural A-line skirt, and the bottom was hemmed just shy of the floor. The entire length of the dress is embroidered with an intricate floral and vine pattern, done in yellow thread. Her dress boots had an uncomfortably high heel, and she feels unsteady. Rhea's curls are washed and pulled into a simple half updo. They spill over her bare shoulders and back in beautiful waves. Her only jewelry is a gold chain necklace, with a gorgeous white moonstone pendant. Her father had wanted her to wear something nicer, but this necklace was her mother's. Rheas knows she is supposed to feel beautiful and elegant, but she only feels a quiet dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She isn't afforded anymore time to think however, as she hears her father call for her from downstairs. It's time to go.</p><p>     Rhea makes her way carefully down the wooden steps and into the foyer. Her father is waiting for her at the door, jacket in hand. Riley is probably still hiding out in her room. She hadn't spoken to Rhea since her outburst this morning. Wyatt looks up as she enters the room, and the wide-eyed shock displayed on his face immediately puts her on edge. Wyatt's eyes take on a rather disturbing glaze for a moment, and then he shakes his head and clears his throat, and the look is gone.</p><p>     "What is it? Why did you look at me like that?"</p><p>     "It's nothing. You just, look like your mother more than ever, dressed that way."</p><p>     "Don'ttalk about mother. <b>Ever.</b>"</p><p>     Wyatt and Rhea glare heatedly at each other for several long moments. Until an impatient whinny from the carriage horses outside breaks up the silent war. Wyatt hands Rhea her coat, which she shrugs on, and holds the door open for her. Rhea steps into the chilly night air and makes her way to the carriage without a word. Wyatt climbs in after her. The journey to the concert hall is spent in complete silence, and every so often Rhea can feel her father's unnerving stare.</p><p>     A young cadet, no doubt fresh out of training, if the nervous air about him is anything to go by, takes her and her father's coats as they step into the concert hall. Wyatt holds his arm out for her, and Rhea takes it obediently and allows him to lead her from the foyer and into the main hall. Everything, from the high vaulted ceilings, to the gilded walls and rich oak furniture, down to the polished marble floors, reeks of opulence and pomp. Against the back wall, the orchestra plays an upbeat, fast tempo symphony. People mill about the hall, dressed to the nines, and filling the room with gossip and ridiculous flim-flam.</p><p>     Even the military police and the garrison partake in the frivolity as she watches them down one glass after another of wine and other spirits. The military ball, which is hosted by a different civilian representative each year, is meant to be a place for the military to secure funding for their branches, by indulging the whims of the wall's wealthiest and most noble families. Judging by their flushed faces and carefree attitude, the MP and the garrison have no worries about where their funding will come from. The scouts are a stark contrast to the rest of the hall. They are all banded together in one corner of the room, faces serious and looking totally out of place.</p><p>     Rhea catches the gaze of a towering, golden haired scout with striking sky-blue eyes and the craziest eyebrows she has ever seen, standing stiffly next to Commander Keith Shadis. The young blonde's eyes are intense, burning with determination, and Rhea must work to suppress the sudden chill that runs through her veins. That man will be the next commander of the scouts, she has no doubt.</p><p>     Rhea is pulled from her musing by a tug on her arm. She breaks her gaze from the fierce-eyed scout and turns to see who her father is speaking to. She recognizes the man as Section Commander, Major Elias Parker. He oversees the Karenes district military police. Elias is tall and wiry, with thin graying hair, and beady gray eyes.</p><p>     "Rhea, this is Major Parker. Elias, this is my daughter. She will take over the family <em>business </em>when I retire. I thought it was time she be introduced to the <em>social </em>aspect of our business."</p><p>     Elias grins and extends his hand to greet her.</p><p>     "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my dear. Let me introduce you to my son. He should be around here somewhere. Ah! There you are my boy! Come, I want you to meet Mr. Vaughn's daughter."</p><p>     Rhea stifles a gasp as the major's son joins him at his side.</p><p>     "This is my son, Emmett. I am proud to say he has just recently been promoted to captain. Emmett, this is Rhea Vaughn."</p><p>     Emmett extends his hand to her, but she is too stunned to return his gesture, until she feels a sharp nudge in her side. Rhea thrusts her hand out awkwardly, and Emmett surprises her by taking the hand and pressing a small, chaste kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>     "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Vaughn. Would you care to dance?"</p><p>     "Oh. No, I'm sorry. I—"</p><p>     "She would love to."</p><p>     Rhea casts and irritated glance at her father, but his stern expression leaves no room for argument. With a resigned sigh, Rhea nods and allows herself to be swept onto the dance floor. Emmett places a hand on Rhea's hip, and taking her hand in his, they begin a slow waltz.</p><p>     "You seem familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?"</p><p>     Rhea tenses. She needs to get away from him, fast. She can't afford for him to recognize her. What was her father thinking? Rhea looks up at Emmett. She can see the dark bruise forming over his left temple, where she had hit him. She reaches up to brush her fingers against it, ignoring his grimace.</p><p>     "I don't think so. I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you. I'm pretty good with faces. What happened to your head? It looks terribly painful."</p><p>     Emmett smiles ruefully at her.</p><p>     "It happened at work. I'll spare you the gory details, but I was supposed to protect someone, and I failed. This was the result. It is quite painful and embarrassing in front of all these people. What will they think of their new captain?"</p><p>     "How awful. I'm sorry you couldn't protect them. Don't you worry about what people will think. You can't save everyone. But as for people seeing the bruise, I can help with that. I'll go to the powder room and borrow someone's face powder. I'll be right back."</p><p>     Rhea and Emmett finish their dance, and she immediately pulls out of his embrace, turning toward the hallway.</p><p>     "Alright then, I'll wait by the bar. Umm, thank you."</p><p>     Rhea hears Emmett call after her but doesn't respond as she flees from the room. She takes several steadying breaths as she leans against the marble wash basin in the powder room. She is thankfully, alone; there is no one to see her minor meltdown. Why on earth had her father sent her to kill Lord Wright, tonight of all nights? Especially if he knew Emmett would be here tonight. She understood now, why she was ordered not to kill him. Elias Parker was one of their biggest military insiders. He would not take very kindly to them murdering his son. But why couldn't she have just done the job tomorrow? Rhea scoffs. She knows the answer to that already. It is because her bastard father takes joy in messing with her. Wyatt was probably out there laughing at her misfortune right now.</p><p>     The door opens behind her and Rhea makes a show of tidying herself up. But when her father's reflection joins hers in the mirror she pauses, turning around and meeting his gaze with a quizzical stare.</p><p>     "Father? This is the ladies powder room. Why are you in here?"</p><p>     Wyatt steps closer to her, and she instinctively takes a step back, leaving her pressed against the wash basin.</p><p>     "I saw you desperately fleeing from the captain, so I thought I would come check on you. Did he recognize you?"</p><p>     "No. And if he did, it would be your fault. I just needed to freshen up. If you're done being paranoid, you should get out before someone sees you in here."</p><p>     Wyatt laughs, stepping closer and pressing his body against hers, effectively trapping her between him and the basin. Rhea's fingers itch for her knife, hidden underneath her laced corset back. Something isn't right. Her father's eyes have that glazed look again. But if she dared to strike him, especially in such close quarters, she knows he will make her pay for it. The familiar sensation of fear begins to crawl up her spine, and Rhea pushes it away, keeping her gaze locked with her fathers.</p><p>     "What are you doing?"</p><p>     Wyatt places one hand on the mirror behind her head, and the other rests heavily on her hip, causing Rhea to gasp.</p><p>     "You know Rhea, you have grown into a strong, beautiful woman. You look so much like your mother tonight. I never realized before. I <em>loved </em>your mother. It was a shame, truly, that I had to kill her. But, she's not really dead, is she? She's right here, in you."</p><p>     The hand on her hip travels upward, grazing her covered breasts, leaving an acid trail along her collar bone and up her neck, before resting on her face, thumb brushing against her lower lip. Rhea reaches behind her, slowly loosening the laces at her back, so she can grip her knife.</p><p>     "Father. Stop this. You're talking nonsense."</p><p>     "Shut up! You will do as I say. Stop fighting me."</p><p>     Wyatt pulls both hands away from her to grab at her dress skirt and pull it up around her hips. Rhea clenches her eyes shut and wills her body to stop trembling. If she didn't obey, he would only hurt Riley.</p><p>     "Don't close your eyes. Look at me."</p><p>     Rhea opens her eyes, musters every ounce of her hatred, and glares up at the despicable man who calls himself her father. He only laughs.</p><p>     "Good girl."</p><p>     Wyatt bunches the dress up in his left hand and reaches down to her bare legs with his right. His fingers brush against her lower thigh, and she fights a gag. He shoves his knee harshly between her legs, forcing them to separate, and continues to trail his hand up her thigh. Rhea grits her teeth, and her nails dig into her palms. Rhea is not a religious woman, but she prays desperately for someone to interrupt them. Her heart is pounding in her ears. Time is moving painfully slow. But as her father's fingers leave her bare thighs and she feels them instead press against her clothed womanhood, Rhea snaps with a scream.</p><p>     "<b>No!</b>"</p><p>     Time speeds up. Rhea's body moves without her consent, ripping the knife from its hiding place and swinging it with fury, directly into her father's side. He roars in pain and smacks his hand away from the knife, ripping it from his side and tossing it to the floor with a clatter. The next second his hands are at her throat, choking the life out of her. She claws uselessly at his hands, her legs still trapped against the basin. With a snarl, Wyatt smashes her head brutally against the mirror, causing the class to rain down on her. Wyatt throws her to the ground then, and Rhea cries out as her head hits the corner of the wash basin, and a blinding pain erupts behind her eyes.</p><p>     He is on her again before she can struggle to her feet. His left-hand closes around her throat, while his right grabs a fistful of her dress and tears it away. He does the same with her undergarments, leaving her completely exposed. Rhea brings her right leg up and throws it into his side, but Wyatt only grunts and closes his fingers tighter around her throat. His free hand begins to fumble with his belt. Rhea thrashes wildly, beginning to see black spots in her vision. Her skull throbs, and she begins to feel dizzy. She catches a glint of metal in her hazy vision and turns her eyes to the left. Her blade lays there, just barely out of reach. Rhea's left hand leaves her father's hand on her neck, stretching to reach the knife. Wyatt doesn't notice. His belt is undone, and he leans down to Rhea's ear as he pulls himself from his trousers and presses himself against her entrance, holding her thrashing hips down with a bruising grip. Rhea's eyes flash burning gold again as Wyatt growls in her ear.</p><p>     "You are my property. Mine to do with as I please. And I am going to remind you of your pla--!"</p><p>     Wyatt gurgles as blood spurts from his mouth. His grip on Rhea's throat loosens and she shoves him off her as he continues to choke on blood. She tears the blade from the side of his neck, and Wyatt falls backward, staring as his daughter struggles to her knees, blood-soaked knife gripped tightly in a shaking hand, and golden eyes searing into him with malice. She bares her teeth at him and snarls viciously as she buries the blade deep into his chest. Wyatt spits up more blood, some landing on Rhea's face as he laughs darkly and speaks for the last time.</p><p><b>     "Monster.</b>"</p><p>     Rhea pulls the blade from his chest and rises unsteadily to her feet. Wyatt's body falls forward, hitting the marble floor with a dull thud. Rhea hears a gasp and lifts her head. Standing in front of the door, which now hangs off the hinges, is a shell-shocked Emmett Parker.</p><p>     Emmett glances down at the body of Wyatt Vaughn. Blood from his wounds spreads across the tile, and much of it is soaked up by the torn portion of Rhea's dress, tinting it a sickly orange. He looks back to Rhea and shudders. Her legs and part of her abdomen are completely exposed. Her face and chest are splattered with red. Her neck is already starting to sport dark, hand shaped bruises, and dark red oozes from a wound somewhere on her head, matting her beautiful curls. But the most alarming part of his vision of Rhea is her face. Her eyes, which he knows were blue, burn an impossibly bright gold, pupils blown wide with adrenaline and shock. Her mouth is set in a vicious snarl, and her teeth are borne, razor sharp canines now lengthened.</p><p>     He takes a hesitant step forward, but the threatening rumble from Rhea's chest, and the lifting of her blade stops him for a moment. She is like a wild animal, completely feral, but Emmett knows that she still needs help. Her whole body is shaking with the effort of keeping her upright, and there's no telling how much blood she has already lost. He holds his palms up facing toward her as he steps toward her again. Rhea's grip on the knife tightens, but she doesn't growl this time. Emmett speaks slowly and clearly.</p><p>     "Rhea. I'm Emmett Parker. We spoke just a few minutes ago. I am not going to hurt you. You need medical attention. Please, let me help you."</p><p>     He is standing in front of her now. She is beginning to sway, and her eyes are dropping. Not good. Emmett reaches for the blade with painfully slow movements. Her eyes dart to his hand on hers, then back to his face, but she doesn't stop him as he gently takes the blade from her and tucks it in his belt. Her breath comes in short labored pants now, eyes fluttering again. She manages a single raspy word.</p><p>     "Emmett."</p><p>     Then Rhea's eyes close and Emmett catches her as she collapses. He lifts her limp body into his arms and strides toward the door.</p><p>     "Hang in there, Rhea."</p><p>     Levi's eyes fly open and he shoots into a seated position. He instantly regrets this as needles of sharp pain assault his head and ribs. He lays back down, throwing a noticeable bare arm over his throbbing eyes. Every shuddered breath causes a dull ache in his side. His heart beats furiously against his rib cage. Visions from his dream swirl hazily in his mind, mixed with memories of what had happened before he passed out. <em>Shit. </em>He is alone. In titan territory. With no horse and no gear. He is screwed.</p><p>     After several minutes, the pain in Levi's head subsides enough for him to sit up again, slowly this time. He scans the room slowly, taking in his surroundings. It's not a room at all, Levi notes as he surveys the hard-packed dirt walls, interspersed with thick roots. He's obviously underground, but where? Moonlight filters in in from a wide whole to his left, and he can just make out the forest canopy above. He looks to the ground and spies his busted gear and body harness. His shirt is nowhere to be seen. Levi glances up and sees the dirt ceiling, filled with even thicker tree roots. Someone has obviously dug out a hole at the base of one of the giant trees, like some kind of...den? He casts a glance around the rest of the space and his breath stops, eyes widening. He is certain now. He is in a den. Laying in a pile across from him, are several sleeping gray wolves. <em>Fuck. </em>Before he can begin to process this revelation, he hears feather light footsteps approach behind him and a soft, lilting voice call out.</p><p>     "Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry."</p><p>     Levi reaches for his boot, only to find his knife is missing. He jumps to his feet, prepared for the searing pain this time, and bracing against it. He turns to face his opponent with fists held high, but they falter slightly as he lays eyes upon her.</p><p>     Rhea Vaughn stands a few feet from him. Her pale skin and auburn curls shimmer in the moonlight, and her cornflower eyes glow with an eerie luminescence. She looks completely unthreatened by him, and she makes no moves to attack, or even defend herself. She is also, to his chagrin, completely and unabashedly naked. She doesn't bother to hide herself from him as he stares openly at her naked body. Levi drops his fighting stance completely and feels like a damn idiot when he hears the two words that come from his mouth.</p><p>     "It's <b>You</b>."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's chapter 4! I really wanted the whole thing to be in one chapter, but it would have been like 6000 words and I finally relented and decided to separate it. I also cut out an entire scene that I decided wasn't pertinent to this chapter, although it is an important part of Rhea's back story. I might delve into it more later. Poor Levi is having a hard time XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have chapter 5 up by Saturday. Tell me what you think so far :) Thank you again to those who have bookmarked, left kudos, or commented. You are the best! See you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 5 Not Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>staring, talking, Levi being his clean freak self, titan slaying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “It’s <strong>You</strong>.”</p><p>     Rhea raises her brow at his tone and crosses her arms over her chest, which unconsciously pushes her naked breasts together. The ebony haired scout immediately averts his eyes.</p><p>     “If you mean I’m the one who saved you then yes.”</p><p>     “No. I mean it’s You. You’re Rhea Vaughn.”</p><p>     Rhea’s eyes widen, her mouth opens in a small “o”, and her arms fall from her chest as she is momentarily stunned. A twinge of fear fills her chest, but she fights it back. A low growl rumbles in her chest, and the wolves behind the man stir, staring silently as they wait for orders. The scout, in turn, rotates his body so he can keep both Rhea and the wolves in his sight, then settles back into a ready stance. Rhea is more than a little impressed by his confidence. How exactly did he plan to fight them off with bruised ribs, a concussion, and no weapon? Rhea steps toward him threateningly, but he doesn’t flinch.</p><p>     “How do you know my name?”</p><p>     The scout falters just slightly, looking reluctant.</p><p>     “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p><p>     Rhea’s brow lifts again, and her smile is all teeth.</p><p>     “Try me.”</p><p>     He considers her coolly for a moment. Rhea watches his intense, storm colored eyes flit briefly to the wolves, then back to her, and she notices he is careful to look only at her face.</p><p>     “Tch. Fine then. I know who you are because I dreamt about you, twice now, actually.”</p><p>     That is certainly NOT what Rhea was expecting to hear.</p><p>     “You <strong>dreamt</strong> about me.”</p><p>     She tries to veil the skepticism in her voice but knows she has failed when the scout smirks smugly at her. My, he is a brave little shit.</p><p>     “Yes.”</p><p>     Rhea can hear the truth in that single word. The deep baritone of his voice is smooth, confident, and authoritative. Rhea blinks, realizing she’s been staring. She tilts her head curiously. The wolves lay back down but keep watching.</p><p>     “Alright…Why?”</p><p>     The ebony haired scout crosses his arms over his bare, well sculpted chest. The thick, corded muscles of his shoulders and triceps flex with the movement. The moonlight filtering in bathes his pale skin in a beautiful glow. Rhea must admit, this man is certainly the most beautiful scout she has ever rescued. Distracted as she is, Rhea almost doesn’t hear his scathing response. She resists the impulse to shudder as his stormy eyes bore into her.</p><p>     “Tch. Hell, if I know. I should be asking you that. And where is my damn shirt? And where the hell are your clothes?”</p><p>     Rhea looks down at herself. Honestly, she had forgotten entirely about wearing clothes. She hasn’t worn them in nearly four years. There is usually no one around to conserve her modesty for. She shrugs nonchalantly.</p><p>     “My clothes would just be ruined as soon as I transform, and I spend most of the time in my animal form.”</p><p>     The scout scoffs and walks over to his broken gear. He pulls and emerald green cloak out of the pile and tosses it at her. Rhea stares at the fabric a moment, then throws the cloak around her shoulders and pulls the clasp closed. Her sensitive nose is now engulfed by his scent. It smells of black tea, pine, and strangely enough, soap.</p><p>     “Your shirt is gone. I used it to clean the blood from your wounds. The smell of human blood would have drawn the titans right to us, so I discarded it.”</p><p>     The scout looks slightly taken aback. He slowly runs his hand, first over his ribs, then over the side of his head, wincing at the contact. His fingers come away completely clean, and he fixes her with a scowl.</p><p>     “How long have I been unconscious? There are no bandages or blood, or even a trace of a wound. If it weren’t for this shitty pain, I wouldn’t think I was hurt at all.”</p><p>     Rhea watches him walk back to the spot he had been sleeping, sink gracefully to the floor, and lean his back gingerly against the dirt wall, sporting a brief look of disgust. She tilts her head in inquiry, and he sighs.</p><p>     “If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. I might as well get comfortable.”</p><p>     Rhea responds with a small amused smile, paces forward a few steps, and plops down in front of him, taking care to keep his cloak closed.</p><p>     “You’ve been out about four days. I couldn’t help much with your ribs, but they seem to only be bruised. The gash on your head I was able to do something about though.”</p><p>     “Only four days? A head wound serious enough for me to black out should take more than that to heal. I can’t even feel a scar.”</p><p>     “I told you, I helped it along.”</p><p>     The scout’s eyes narrow into a suspicious glare.</p><p>     “<strong>How</strong>.”</p><p>     “Relax scout, I’ll show you.”</p><p>     He raises a perfect, thin brow as Rhea reaches for his hand but doesn’t move to stop her. She pulls it toward her. His palms are rough and calloused, from years of fighting no doubt.</p><p>     “Levi.”</p><p>     Rhea looks up questioningly, his hand still gripped in hers.</p><p>     “My name.”</p><p>     Rhea nods in understanding. She lifts her other hand and drags a sharp nail across Levi’s palm, watching his face carefully. His glare deepens, mouth and brows settling into a darker scowl, but he doesn’t snatch his hand away as she expects. Rhea makes sure not to break eye contact with Levi as she raises his bleeding palm to her lips and swipes her tongue over the deep scratch. Levi’s eyes widen and he rips his hand away. The look of absolute disgust on his face is quite comical. Rhea suppresses a laugh.</p><p>     “What the Fuck is wrong with you, shitty brat? That’s completely disgusting.”</p><p>     Rhea only smiles at him, nodding her head to his hand. Levi glowers at her. The dark menace in his eyes promises pain. But he looks down at his hand anyway. Rhea smirks as she catches the almost unnoticeable hitch in his breath. The cut on his hand is completely gone. Levi looks up at her again, and though his facial features are composed, his eyes are torn between revulsion and amazement. He seems to come to a realization though, and the revulsion takes over completely.</p><p>     “You…<strong>licked</strong>, my wounds?”</p><p>     “That’s right. Your head healed up within the first two-where are you going?”</p><p>     Levi had sprung to his feet and is heading toward the exit.</p><p>     “I need a bath.”</p><p>     “Why? I cleaned you up and washed the blood out of your hair”</p><p>     “You licked my open wounds! That’s vile. Walls, I need a bath. Where is the nearest river?”</p><p>     “Really? I know it’s a little strange, but I’m not diseased or anything. And I did save your damn life you know. You could at least be a little grateful and less of a jerk.”</p><p>     Rhea moves in front of Levi as he attempts to leave the den. He tries to go around her, so she grips firmly onto his shoulder, and places her other hand against his chest. Levi’s eyes are burning now, as he glares at the offending appendage as if he wants to slice it off. Rhea buries a shiver.</p><p>     “Move.”</p><p>     “Absolutely not. You still have a mild concussion and bruised ribs, and no real way of defending yourself. Titans are not the only danger in this forest Levi. I just saved your life, don’t throw it away by being stupid.”</p><p>     Levi and Rhea stare each other down, neither willing to back away from the challenge. But Rhea can tell that Levi is in pain, no matter how well he’s managing to hide it. So, she waits. Finally, Levi snorts derisively, turns around, and takes his seat again. Rhea joins him, and then he does something that truly surprises her.</p><p>     “Tch…. Thank you…brat.”</p><p>     Rhea gives a real smile then, and it makes the muscles in her jaw ache. It has been a very long time. Levi simply turns his head away and stares at the pack of, once again, sleeping wolves. It’s quiet for several minutes, only the sound of the night in the background.</p><p>     “How did you get out here? You were inside the walls in my…dreams. And you couldn’t turn into a giant wolf then, or I’m sure you would have killed that bastard father of yours before he—”</p><p>     “You saw my father? What, exactly, did you see?”</p><p>     “…The day he murdered your mother, and the day you killed him.”</p><p>     Rhea stares at her bare feet, nervous fingers fiddling with the hem of Levi’s cloak. He had dreamt about her past. Why? And How? She glances up, sees his expectant look, and remembers that he had asked her a question.</p><p>     “Wyatt’s death was the last thing you dreamt? That was almost nine years ago. I only partially awakened my…power, that night. It wasn’t until four years ago that I was able to transform for the first time. After that day, I knew I couldn’t stay within the walls. So, I escaped and found my way here, and I’ve been here ever since.”</p><p>     “You’ve survived out here for four years? How?”</p><p>     “I told you earlier. I spend almost all my time in my animal form. Titans don’t have any interest in anything other than humans.”</p><p>     Levi nods in understanding, and his next questions brings a familiar, unwanted ache to her chest.</p><p>     “What about your sister? You just left—”</p><p>     Levi must have seen the grief flash across her face because he stops mid-sentence. He looks away again, watching the wolves sleep. When he breaks the silence next, Rhea is grateful for the distraction.</p><p>     “The wolves, you can control them?”</p><p>     “No, but I can speak to them, and they usually listen.”</p><p>     “So, they’re not…like you?”</p><p>     “No Levi, they’re just normal wolves. As far as I know, I’m the only one of my kind.”</p><p>     “Hmm…does it hurt?”</p><p>     “Does what hurt?”</p><p>     “When you transform.”</p><p>     “You sure have a lot of questions. I didn’t peg you for the talkative type.”</p><p>     Levi smirks devilishly, and she’d be a damn liar if she said it wasn’t a good look on him.</p><p>     “I’m in a hole under a tree, in the middle of titan country, with a pack of wolves, and a half naked slip of a woman who can turn into a giant beast at will. There’s a lot to talk about, brat.”</p><p>     Rhea almost laughs but catches herself and settles for a smile instead.</p><p>     “Fair enough. I haven’t talked to anyone in four years. It’s kind of…refreshing. No, it doesn’t usually hurt when I transform. If I’m in control, the change is quick and practically painless.”</p><p>     “And if you’re not in control?”</p><p>     Rhea grimaces as painful memories are dredged up again, but answers anyway.</p><p>     “If I’m not in control, it’s the slowest and most unbelievable pain you can dream of.”</p><p>     Why is she telling him this? Rhea has never spoken a word about herself, her life, to anyone. But this man, something about him draws her in. Maybe she’s just lonely. She hasn’t been around humans in so long, she’s craving any interaction. That must be it.</p><p>     “How many times have you lost control?”</p><p>     Rhea searches his face and sees no sign of judgement.</p><p>     “Only once. The first time. I was overcome with anger and grief.”</p><p>     Rhea wants to kick herself when she hears the tremble in her voice. Levi doesn’t comment on it. There’s silence for several minutes. When Levi speaks again, she can tell he’s trying to keep the judgement out of his tone, but it’s there.</p><p>     “Why did you run away? You’ve been out here so long. Humanity could have gained so much from your power in that time.”</p><p>     Rhea turns away. She doesn’t feel like talking anymore. So, he had a couple dreams about her. That doesn’t mean he knows her. He has no right to judge her. Rhea gets to her feet, removes the cloak, and drops it in Levi’s lap. Then she turns and heads for the exit.</p><p>     “Where are you going brat?”</p><p>     “The sun set a few hours ago. There shouldn’t be any titans still active. If we leave now, we can make it by sunrise.”</p><p>     “You didn’t answer my question, shitty brat.”</p><p>     Rhea climbs out of the den and into the moonlit forest. Levi follows her out, glaring at her as she glances back at him.</p><p>     “It’s time we got you back to your regiment, scout.”</p><p>     Before he can interrogate her any further, Rhea closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts. She feels the power thrumming in her veins, a quick flash of pain, and then her human body is gone. In its place stands the massive white wolf. She lays on the ground, so that she is low enough for Levi to climb on her back and directs her gold stare at him. He rolls his eyes and re-enters the den for a moment. When he emerges, Rhea notices he has tucked something under his belt. Levi tugs harshly at her fur as he climbs up, and she turns her head to growl at him as he settles just behind her shoulder blades. Levi flashes that devilish smirk again.</p><p>     “Well? What are you waiting for? I want to get out of this shitty forest.”</p><p>     Rhea ignores the jab and stands, feeling Levi’s fingers grip firmly onto the fur at the base of her neck. She lifts her head to the sky and locates the north star to the right of them. She turns herself northwest, toward Trost district, and takes off, stretching her paws far and quickly building up speed. The sooner Levi gets back to the walls, the sooner she can forget about him and get back to her life.</p><p>     Rhea and Levi reach the wall just as the sun begins to rise. The gate to Trost is a few more kilometres west. But the area around the gate is too open. She can’t risk being spotted. Rhea stops at the edge of a small patch of trees and scans the area. There aren’t any titans visible near the wall. She raises her nose to the sky and scents the air. Unless they were upwind, she would be able to smell them a km away. The stench of death and decay is easy to pick out. The air smells clear. Rhea kneels, and Levi climbs down, boots hitting the ground with a quiet thump. He turns to look at her. He hadn’t spoken the entire ride, probably due to the speed they were traveling at. Levi lays a hand on one of her legs. Rhea leans her head down, so she is at eye level.</p><p>     “Come with me Rhea. You belong with us. Help humanity fight the titans.”</p><p>     Rhea backs away from him, receding further into the tress. She is unable to speak in this form, but Levi recognizes the act as a denial. He turns away from her and walks to the edge of the tree line. He looks back at her one last time, and his beautiful eyes are hard as steel.</p><p>     “I have watched countless people die horrible, painful deaths. Soldiers. Friends. I couldn’t save them. I promised to fight for them instead. You have all this strength, and you’re using it to run away and hide.”</p><p>     Levi leaves the tree line and makes his way toward the wall. Rhea watches him pull some kind of gun from his belt. He points the gun at the sky at and fires, sending a plume of red smoke into the air. Rhea can just make out soldiers on top of the wall as they scramble into a lift and begin their descent.</p><p>     Rhea remains hidden, contemplating Levi’s words. He is <strong>wrong</strong>. She hadn’t run away because she was scared to fight. Memories flood Rhea’s mind: Riley’s smiling face as she holds her new born daughter, Rhea falling asleep with her young niece snoring lightly on her chest, Riley’s face again, pale and lifeless, her beautiful honey eyes wide and empty, the agonizing pain of her first transformation, flashes of green as she chases the murderers into the woods, blood and screams as she tears them apart, her niece’s honey eyes as she toddles toward her blood soaked, monstrous true form, Emmett’s petrified stare as he finds her, human again but surrounded by the remains of those filthy bastards, and cradling her niece to her naked chest and sobbing.</p><p>     No, she hadn’t left because she was scared. She left because she knew that she was a monster who could never fit among humans, because she knew that she was a danger to everyone around her. Why should she help humanity fight? Humans lie, cheat and steal. They rape and murder. They fear anything different and seek to destroy it. There is nothing left to save.</p><p>     But, is that really true? Rhea has watched the scouts many times from the distance. They believe in their cause, are willing to die for it. They selflessly give up their lives, any chance of a simple life inside the walls, because the believe there is something worth saving.</p><p>     And Levi, she had watched him throw himself at that titan without hesitation. This whole time, he didn’t once look at her like she is a monster. He didn’t flinch away from her touch, didn’t hesitate to climb onto her back when she transformed. Even just a moment ago, he had reached out and touched her without a trace of fear. Levi believed she could do something good.</p><p>     The wind shifts, and Rhea is pulled sharply from her thoughts by a foul scent that can only belong to one thing. She scans the horizon and sure enough, a horde of titans has emerged from the remains of a little town, close to the wall. They are heading directly for the group of soldiers who have just reached the ground. Levi has no gear, and a horde that size will overwhelm the small garrison force in minutes.</p><p>     Rhea emerges from the trees at a break-neck run. The titans have closed in. Rhea watches as the first titan smashes face first into the wall, destroying the lift and sending soldiers flying straight into the hands of the titan horde. She catches sight of Levi as she draws near. He has pulled the blades from the corpse of someone crushed under the lift. He ruthlessly slices the fingers off a 7-meter titan as it reaches for him. Rhea leaps forward and sinks her fangs into the titan’s leg and tears the bottom half of it clean off. The ugly blonde titan falls forward, Levi dodges out of its path, and Rhea takes her chance. She holds the titan’s head down with one paw and rakes her claws across the nape with the other. The ugly beast stills, and steam erupts from the corpse as it begins to decay. Rhea feels Levi’s hand brush against her hind leg as she turns to face the rest. Only two of the garrison soldiers remain, swinging dangerously around the titans by hooking into their bodies. Rhea glances back at Levi. If she engaged, he would be left practically defenseless, no matter how strong he is. Levi smirks up at her and smacks her leg lightly.</p><p>     “Go. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>     Rhea turns to face the titans again. Her lips curl back from her razor-sharp teeth as she unleashes a guttural, vehement snarl and leaps into the fray.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had some serious writer's block, and also had a bunch of adulting to do this week. I am still going to try and update twice a week, but after Tuesday it might be two chapters on the same day. My D&amp;D group is finally allowed to play together again, so I'm writing material for that every week also. I really hope this chapter is okay. I'm not really liking the first half of it and I know it's a lot of dialogue. Next chapter will be in Levi's POV again so that should be fun :) I'm literally starving for your feedback, so leave a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter, and the story as a whole. I will have chapter 6 up by Tuesday. Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Titan slaying, promises and secrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Levi pays keen attention as Rhea downs five of the 10 remaining titans in a matter of minutes. With most of the titans focused on the garrison, they put up very little resistance as she tears them apart. One titan chomps down on a soldier, and a second too late Rhea sinks her jaws into its nape. The last remaining garrison soldier retreats to the wall, failing to notice Levi standing in front of the broken lift. The man has short blonde hair and a thin, dark mustache, and he appears to be in his late 30’s.</p><p>     Without the distraction, the titans at last turn their attention to Rhea. The giants reach for her with slow, bumbling arms. Rhea dodges between them with graceful agility. She kills the smaller titans first, then focuses on the remaining three. Each of these stands at least 12 meters tall, and Levi knows Rhea will need to bring them down to her level before she can kill them.</p><p>     A shaggy black-haired titan with a distended belly lunges for her and crashes face first into the ground when she jumps away. Rhea pounces quickly, ripping out the nape with her claws. The second and third titan attack simultaneously. Rhea escapes the first, but barks in pain when the second clamps its flat teeth around her side. She snarls and paws furiously at its face, forcing the ugly brunette giant to let go. She kills her brunette attacker and twists away from the last titans second attack just in time. Levi notices that her wound, though fast healing, does not emit steam like a titan, and the rate of regeneration is much slower. He hears the garrison soldier gasp and mutter as Rhea slaughters the last titan and turns to face them, titan blood evaporating from her muzzle and the field behind her filled with steaming corpses.</p><p>      “What in the walls is that thing, some sort of crazy abnormal?”</p><p>      Levi locks eyes with Rhea’s as she approaches. Her eyes are bright, full of intelligence, and burning with emotion. Titan’s eyes are always dull and listless. No, she isn’t a titan; of that much he is sure. Hearing the familiar sound of drawn blades, Levi turns to see the blonde soldier brandishing the weapons at Rhea as he hangs from the wall.</p><p>      “Halt! Don’t come any closer beast, or I will cut you down!”</p><p>     Rhea stops her advance immediately and sets her penetrating gaze on the man’s blades. Her lips pull back from her teeth, and the now familiar rumbling growl emits from her chest. She backs up just a step, but Levi can read from her expression that she is ready to flee at any moment. He can’t let that happen.</p><p>     “Oi, moron. Stop threatening the woman who just saved your life.”</p><p>     The blonde looks down, finally noticing Levi, and his face is contorted with fear.</p><p>     “Captain Levi? You’re still alive! I don’t understand. Do you see what that thing just did?”</p><p>     “Yes. She saved your shitty ass, and mine. She’s not a threat. Put your damn blades away before you scare her off.”</p><p>     “But—”</p><p>     “That’s an order.”</p><p>     The scruffy, terrified blonde stares stupidly down at him for several seconds, then finally puts the blades away. He descends from the wall and lands next to Levi.</p><p>     “Alright, fine. But we need to hurry and get back on top of the wall. I think I can carry you and still scale it.”</p><p>     “No. Go see if you can salvage another set of gear. I’ll retrieve the brat.”</p><p>     “You mean that creature? Captain Levi, you can’t be serious.”</p><p>     Levi doesn’t answer. He is already walking away, toward Rhea. She growls lowly again as he approaches, and he watches her eyes dart to the blades still in his hands. Levi lets them drop to the ground without a thought and holds one hand out to Rhea as he takes steady, careful steps closer. She stops snarling, but her posture still screams that she’s ready to run. The wound in her side, he notices, has already stopped bleeding.</p><p>     “I just want to talk, brat. Calm down.”</p><p>     Levi stands directly in front of her now, hand outstretched with palm facing up. Rhea glances suspiciously at the garrison soldier, lips curling back slightly.</p><p>     “He won’t touch you. Focus on me.”</p><p>     Rhea glowers at him a few moments more, before her tense muscles relax and she lowers her head, lightly pressing her muzzle into his hand. The fur on the rest of her body was thick and coarse, but the fur on her face is incredibly soft. Levi allows himself a small moment of awe. How is it possible, for this little slip of a woman to change into this powerful creature, capable of ripping apart 10 titans with relative ease? How can he convince her to come with him? He is not Erwin Smith.</p><p>     “Rhea, I know you have more reason than most to hate this world. I can’t promise you that people won’t be afraid, that they won’t try to hurt you. I can promise that <strong><em>I</em></strong> will never be afraid of you. There are things worth fighting for inside the walls. I’m as jaded as they come, and I believe that. I’ll show you, somehow. Just, give me a chance.”</p><p>     Rhea releases a low whine and attempts to pull her face away. Levi brings his other hand up and holds her head firmly to his. He knows she can rip it away and escape easily, but she doesn’t, so he keeps still and doesn’t push any further. He is acutely aware that standing here waiting, in an open area in titan country, is probably the most dangerous thing he can do. He does it anyway. Levi wonders what she sees as she stares into him, gold eyes full of torment. She must see something though, because he suddenly feels her head begin to change shape in his hand. Her enormous, fur covered body shrinks and twists until Rhea stands, in human form again.</p><p>     Levi hears a sharp gasp behind him but ignores it. He removes his cloak and wraps it around Rhea’s shaking shoulders. He can tell she is beyond exhausted, and it’s good to know her limits. He glances down at her side. In human form, the wound stretches from her armpit, down to her hip. The angry red teeth marks aren’t bleeding, and he can see the skin stitching itself back together. A human would be long dead from a wound like this.</p><p>     He will have to keep her clear of Hange for a while. The freak means well, and even Levi can’t deny she is brilliant, but he can’t have that crazy scientist scaring the brat off right away with talks of “experiments”. Levi closes the gap between Rhea and himself, shielding her from the blonde soldier’s view. He gently brushes his fingers over her hip and whispers in her ear.</p><p>     “How long will this take to heal?”</p><p>     He expects her to shy away from his touch and is surprised when she leans her head on his chest instead, eyes drooping. Her reply is raspy.</p><p>     “Several hours at least, maybe more.”</p><p>     “That’s too long. Wait here.”</p><p>     Levi turns and jogs quickly to the slack-jawed soldier. He is holding a harness limply, and a full set of gear rests at his feet. Well, at least he can follow orders. Levi takes the harness and slips the straps on hastily, with practiced ease. It takes him only 3 minutes to gear up completely and return to Rhea’s side. Without any warning, Levi lifts her into his arms bridal style. He smothers a chuckle when she squeaks in surprise and tries to find a place to grip. Her face flushes slightly, but her eyes are already closing, and she lays her head against his chest again. Her whole body is heated, and the overly warm flesh pressed against his bare skin makes his gut churn in a familiar, long forgotten way. Is she always this hot, or is it just because of her transformation? Levi pushes the uncomfortable feeling away and pulls the hood over her head. With her safely in his arms, Levi turns and jogs past the soldier, toward the wall.</p><p>     “Let’s go.”</p><p>     “Captain, are you really going to bring her inside the walls?”</p><p>     “Yes. And you are going to keep quiet about it.”</p><p>      Levi reaches the wall and immediately realizes there is a problem. He can’t scale the wall with her like this.</p><p>     “Brat, I need you to get on my back so I can use the gear.”</p><p>     Rhea lifts her head sluggishly from his chest. She glances to the wall, down at his gear, and back up to him, nodding in understanding. With some difficulty, he helps her shift onto his back. The uncomfortable feeling rises again as her large breasts press against his back, and her thick, bare thighs wrap around his waist. She lays her head down on his shoulder, unable to keep it up, and her warm breath caresses his neck. Levi keeps his face carefully neutral as he grips tightly onto the handles and squeezes the triggers.</p><p>     “Hold on tightly.”</p><p>     Her warm fingers press further into his chest, and her legs tighten around his waist. Levi and the garrison soldier scale the wall, and he places Rhea on the floor at the top. She plops ungracefully down on the stone and pulls the cloak tightly around her. Levi faces the blonde man, who looks conflicted.</p><p>     “You. What’s your name?”</p><p>     “Lieutenant Hannes, Sir.”</p><p>     “Hannes, how long until someone comes to investigate this disturbance?”</p><p>     “The nearest garrison troops should be stationed at the Trost gate. If they sent someone as soon as they spotted your signal, they should reach us in about 10 minutes.”</p><p>     “You will wait here for them to give your report. You saw the signal flare and descended the wall to investigate. I approached the wall with a horse that was left behind. I was <strong>alone</strong>. Titans attacked from the abandoned village. You and I were the only survivors. Is that understood?”</p><p>     “But Sir, we can’t bring that girl inside the walls, and we especially can’t keep her a secret from the government. It’s treason.”</p><p>     “It’s not forever. We just need time to prove that she’s an asset and not a threat. I am taking full responsibility for her. It’s better if less people know about her for now. I’m not asking you to commit treason, just to buy us a little time, for the good of humanity.”</p><p>     Hannes stares back at Levi. His whole body is shaking. He glances down to Rhea, who is barely conscious. Something seems to trigger him. He stops shaking, stands straight, and salutes Levi firmly.</p><p>     “Understood, Sir. You can count on me Captain.”</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>     Levi lifts Rhea onto his back again, strides to the edge of the wall, and looks down at the city of Trost. He can make out the Scouts headquarters in the distance. It will be tricky, to get there without being seen, but Levi knows how to move in the shadows. It helps that the sun has only just risen. Most of the city is still sleeping peacefully in their homes. Levi scales down the wall, landing in a secluded area, and begins the trek home, with Rhea breathing deeply against his neck, asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there guys. I know I'm late again. I'm sorry. This has been a crazy week for me. I'm just gonna warn you now, I'm probably never gonna update when I say it's gonna happen lol. I'm a lifelong procrastinator and a space case, so life just gets in the way a lot. But I promise I will still get the chapters out, even if they are late. Hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters. They were supposed to be one chapter again, but I decided to split them up. Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, commented or left Kudos. You guys are the best. Keep the feedback coming :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Bath :3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi finally gets his bath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It takes Levi two hours to make it back to HQ, on the far outskirts of Trost district. The crowded city gives way to forest as he circles around the long way. The scouts use this forest as a training area. Civilians are not allowed, so Levi is able to keep out of sight. His whole body is slicked with sweat. His muscles are sore, and his bruised ribs are aching. The only thing that isn’t hurting, by some miracle, is his head.</p>
<p>     Levi’s skin is crawling from the sweat and thin layer of dust sticking to his skin. He needs to bathe before anything else. As he breaks from the trees, Levi scans his surroundings. The training yard is empty. Everyone is probably just finishing breakfast. As he approaches the rear entrance from the training grounds, someone exits, and Levi stops. He smirks slightly when he recognizes the strawberry blonde hair and admonishing tone of Petra as she scolds Olou for something. She turns and freezes in the doorway, honey eyes wide, and unshed tears gathering at the corners. Olou’s voice floats from behind her.</p>
<p>     “Oi, Petra. Why the hell are you blocking the door?”</p>
<p>     Petra raises a hand to cover her mouth, afraid to speak and shatter the illusion. Levi raises a brow, staring at her coolly.</p>
<p>     “Aren’t you a little late? Our squad starts training at 8 o’clock sharp.”</p>
<p>     Petra laughs as she collapses to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The rest of the squad comes tumbling out of the door to see the commotion. Levi can’t help but feel a little warmed by the shock and relief in their expressions, though he doesn’t show it. Petra is the first to come to her senses, and the first to notice the figure on his back.</p>
<p>     “Captain Levi, who is that?”</p>
<p>     The others focus in on Rhea after hearing Petra’s question, and their faces shift from relief to confusion.</p>
<p>     “I’ll explain later. Right now, I need one of you to go inform Commander Erwin that I’m back and need him to meet me in my office in 30 minutes, alone. The rest of you, go to training as normal, and don’t say anything about this.”</p>
<p>     The squad stands stunned for several moments, but the stillness is broken as Petra nods her head, salutes proudly, and makes her way back inside to follow his orders. The rest follow suit, heading off to the training field with firm salutes and bright smiles. Levi quickly follows Petra inside. She makes a right toward the mess hall, and he takes the left, making quick work of the stairs leading to the officer’s quarters. He meets no one else as he comes to his door, which is, thankfully, unlocked. Levi vaguely wonders if they had already held his “funeral”, as he slips into his office, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He opens a door to the left that leads into his bedroom. The bedding has been stripped, and his few belongings lay in a pile at the foot of the bed, waiting to be disposed of. Levi fights the cold feeling spreading in his chest. He was gone four days. Space is extremely limited at scout headquarters. They can’t afford to be sentimental about a dead man’s belongings.</p>
<p>     Levi enters his attached bathroom and is pleased to find it hasn’t been touched yet. He shifts Rhea off his back and lays her down on a bench, next to a large clawfoot tub. He turns the hot water on and leaves it running, waiting for the for the furnace in the basement to heat the water. Levi leaves the bathroom for a moment to make sure the bedroom door is locked. When he returns, he strides over to a dark wood cabinet and retrieves two white towels, and two bath sponges, and carries them over to the bench.</p>
<p>     Here, he hesitates. Erwin will be here shortly. There isn’t time to clean up individually. It wasn’t strange in the underground for men and women to bathe together. Clean water was scarce, and hot water was an even rarer commodity. He, Furlan, and Isabel had washed together all the time. But Levi knows it is considered unusual, even perverse here, for an unmarried man and woman to bathe together. He kneels at the bench and shakes Rhea’s shoulder lightly. She wakes up immediately and looks up at him questioningly.</p>
<p>     “I’m running a bath. Commander Erwin will be here soon. We both desperately need a bath before he gets here. It will be faster if we bathe together. Do you have a problem with that?”</p>
<p>     Rhea sits up slowly on the bench, shrugging his cloak off and revealing her naked body underneath.</p>
<p>     “Don’t see why not. Not like I have my modesty to preserve. You’ve seen me naked several times already.”</p>
<p>     Levi nods his head, stands, and begins to hastily remove his gear, setting it aside for now. He can take care of it later. He removes his harness just a quickly as he had put it on, wincing slightly as the leather peels away from the bare flesh of his torso. His belt, boots and trousers come of next, and he adds them to the pile. As Levi’s thumb hooks around the waistband of his undergarments he pauses, glancing back at Rhea, who is watching him lazily. Noticing his hesitation, she grins wolfishly at him.</p>
<p>     “What? You get to see me naked, but I don’t get to look? Are you trying to preserve your modesty? Or are you just embarrassed about the size?”</p>
<p>     Levi turns his head away to hide the faintest tinge in his cheeks. Where the hell, did she learn to be so vulgar? What had happened to her in the 9 years after his last dream of her? Recovering, he scoffs and ignores the jibe.</p>
<p>     “Tch. There’s a shower over there. Go rinse off before you get in the tub.”</p>
<p>     Rhea snickers at him, then rises from the bench and saunters over to the shower, flipping on the water and closing the curtain, but not before he glimpses her pert nipples harden as the cold water hits them. She must have caught him looking, because he can hear her bell like peals of laughter through the curtain. Levi leans over, gripping the edge of the tub and takes a few steadying breaths. Well shit. This was a stupid idea. This is <strong>nothing</strong> like bathing with Furlan and Isabel. Farlan was a guy, and Isabel was so young it was like bathing with his baby sister. Rhea is definitely <strong>not</strong> his baby sister. It had been easy to ignore her nakedness when their lives were in danger. But now that they are safe behind the walls, Levi can’t help but notice.</p>
<p>     He may be a cold bastard, but he is still a man. And he’d be a damn liar if he said Rhea wasn’t the most beautiful woman, he had ever laid eyes on. In fact, everything about her seems like it was made just for him. Those wild auburn curls make her standout; and though they spill beautifully over her shoulders and down her back, they do nothing to hide her large, perky breasts and perfectly shaped, pale pink nipples. Her well-toned waist is thin, and it gives way to wide hips, which supports a round, perfectly tight ass that Levi is sure he could bounce a damn coin off. Many of the female scouts are quite beautiful, but the constant training and fighting burns off all the fat that builds the curves Levi is fond of. It also happens to be one of the major reasons for the extremely low pregnancy rate, compared to other branches. Every inch of Rhea’s body is built with lithe muscle, but she hasn’t lost the curves. Levi muses that living in her wolf form, she probably ate mostly meat, which is high in protein and fat and would have supported her lifestyle.</p>
<p>     The shower curtain opens, water still running, and Levi keeps his gaze firmly on Rhea’s face as she glides forward, moaning in pleasure as she sinks into the hot bath water. Her grin is wolfish again as she tilts her head at him.</p>
<p>     “Are you coming Levi? I thought the point was to save time.”</p>
<p>     “Tch. Shut up and clean yourself brat. I’ll just shower for now.”</p>
<p>     Levi snatches one of the towels, the sponge, and a bar of soap, and storms over to the shower, pulling the curtain shut and removing his undergarments. He hangs up the towel, steps under the spray, and begins to scrub himself furiously. The freezing water does nothing to ease his aching ribs, back, and shoulders. It does however, help ease the quickly growing throbbing elsewhere. Levi grits his teeth when he hears Rhea snickering from the tub. Walls, he wants to go out there and shut her up.</p>
<p>     “Goodness Levi, I didn’t peg you for the blushing virgin type at all. Where did all that cool confidence go? Hahaha.”</p>
<p>     Oh, that’s it. He is not going to let this cheeky brat mock him in his own fucking bathroom. Levi wrenches the tap down, shutting off the shower, and throws the curtain open, stalking over to the tub and climbing into the hot water. He doesn’t miss the way Rhea’s eyes flicker momentarily to his exposed waist, or the deep blush on her cheeks. He doesn’t bother holding back a predatory grin as he leans over her, careful not to actually touch her body, and reaches with painstaking slowness, for the shampoo bottle behind Rhea’s head. He hovers over her for a moment, enjoying how she turns her head away in embarrassment, exposing her pale slender neck in an enticing display of vulnerability. He leans closer, lips just ghosting over the shell of her ear, and he taunts her in a sultry whisper.</p>
<p>     “What’s wrong, Rhea? You were so confident a moment ago. Now who’s the blushing virgin?”</p>
<p>     Rhea snaps her head back to lock eyes with him, blue irises flecked with gold, full lips set in a small coy smile, and lifts her hand from the water, placing it against his chest, and allowing her sharp nails to graze the skin lightly. Levi clenches his jaw to prevent a pleasured hiss from escaping, surprised by her boldness.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>     Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>     Three rapid knocks at the bedroom door breaks their trance, as Erwin’s commanding voice cuts through the air.</p>
<p>     “Levi, are you done? This isn’t the time to indulge in your cleaning habits. You were reported missing in action four days ago, and now you show up with a strange woman in your arms. Finish your business quickly and make your report.”</p>
<p>     Levi is out of the tub and drying off before Erwin can finish speaking. He wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door to his bedroom.</p>
<p>     “Give me 5 damn minutes to get dressed, Erwin”</p>
<p>     Levi looks back to Rhea. She has sunk herself almost below the water. Only the top of her head is visible, and there is a wild fear in her now completely gold eyes.</p>
<p>     “Don’t be afraid, brat. I’ve taken responsibility for you. No one in the scouts will hurt you. Now get out and get dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes.”</p>
<p>     Rhea hesitates only a moment before joining him in the bedroom. He tosses her a shirt and trousers and they dress quickly and silently. Levi watches Rhea’s movements discreetly. He can tell by the almost imperceptible quake in her arms and legs that she is still nervous but is choosing to trust him. This thought causes a painful twinge in his chest, reminded of the last people who trusted him. Levi buries the feeling. Now is not the time. Once dressed, Levi unlocks the door and steps confidently into his office. Erwin has taken up the chair behind his desk, so Levi takes a seat on the comfortable, two seated couch on the opposite side, and Rhea follows suit. She sits as close as she can without touching him, and Levi can feel the warmth radiating from her body. So, she was warm all the time then. Erwin leans over the desk, hands clasped together under his chin, and ocean blue eyes full of intensity. He makes a sweeping gesture at Levi and Rhea as his deep baritone voice commands.</p>
<p>     “It’s good to see you alive and well Levi. Now, if you would please. Explain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said I was going to attempt a slow build. But I definitely believe that the attraction still needs to be there in the beginning lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Her Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>threats, family moments, parties, and murder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Rhea’s heart hammers in her chest as Levi grins down at her. She’s positive he can hear it too. Rhea has never willingly been in such an intimate position with a man. Given her history, she should be terrified. But it isn’t fear that makes her heart stutter. She knows that Levi is a dangerous man. Everything about him screams danger. And yet, the predatory gleam in his silver-blue eyes doesn’t frighten her. She’s embarrassed sure, but also…excited? What is wrong with her?</p>
<p>     She turns her head away with a deep blush, as Levi leans closer. He taunts her, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, and Rhea feels an electrifying sensation surge through her entire body. The wolf in her awakens as she grazes her sharp nails down his chest. Levi is careful not to show his reaction, but Rhea’s heightened sense of smell detects his immediate arousal, and it sets her blood on fire. What in the walls is this man doing to her?</p>
<p>
  <strong>     Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.</strong>
</p>
<p>     The sudden knock and a man’s booming voice shocks Rhea from her thoughts. Her excitement is replaced with dread, and she sinks into the water. Against her better judgement and all her experience, she inexplicably trusts Levi not to hurt her. But he is just one man. If this commander decides she is a threat and turns her over to the government, there isn’t much he can do. Levi’s promise of safety eases her dread, if only slightly. She dresses in a daze and follows Levi into the office. She can feel his eyes on her as she takes a seat next to him on the couch. His confidence, which rolls off him in waves, soothes her frayed nerves, and she unconsciously scoots closer to him. Rhea turns her gaze to Erwin as he addresses them, and a faint spark of recognition ignites her curiosity. She has seen this man somewhere before.</p>
<p>     Rhea is barely listening as Levi explains the events of the last four days. She is focused on the man in front of her. His golden hair is styled in an undercut and parted neatly, not a single hair out of place. His features are sharp, and even sitting she can tell that he would tower over most people. It is his eyes though, that has Rhea searching through her memories. They are a bright shade of blue and burn with an intensity she has seen only a handful of times.</p>
<p>     Levi finishes his explanation; Erwin’s electric gaze focuses on her, and Rhea remembers where she had seen him. The ball. She remembers musing that he would surely become commander one day. She tenses as Erwin’s eyes sweep over her form, and the dread seeps back into her body when recognition lights them.</p>
<p>     “I know you. Rhea Vaughn. You were the daughter of a dangerous mafia boss. Wyatt Vaughn controlled all of Karenes district from the shadows, up until the night he was stabbed to death.”</p>
<p>     Rhea bristles, baring her teeth with a snarl.</p>
<p>     “Wyatt Vaughn was a monster who assaulted his own daughter. I was cleared of all charges related to that incident, <strong>commander</strong>.”</p>
<p>     “Yes, I am aware. There is another incident that occurred four years ago, however, that you are still wanted for questioning for. It involves the death of your sister, her husband, and four men who’s ravaged corpses were found in the woods behind your sister’s home.”</p>
<p>     “Why are we even talking about this? Levi has just told you that I can transform into a giant wolf. Isn’t that a little more important? That incident has nothing to do with this.”</p>
<p>     Erwin’s face is stern and his voice full of underlying threat as he speaks his next words.</p>
<p>     “It has everything to do with it. If what Levi says is true, and I have no reason not to believe him, then you could potentially be the most dangerous person within the walls. But you could also prove to be our greatest ally in our fight against the titans. Levi has vouched for you, but we have no clue of the true limits of your power. If you decided to turn on us, I am not confident that even Levi could cut you down easily. I am inclined to trust Levi’s judgement. But the fact remains that you are wanted for the suspected brutal murder of six people. It speaks volumes of your potential danger.”</p>
<p>     “So, you’re going to label me a threat, even though you have no idea what really happened?”</p>
<p>     Rhea is standing now, eyes blazing. She can feel the power thrumming on her veins, wanting to be set free. She did not come here to be threatened.</p>
<p>     Levi’s long, thin fingers close around her wrist. His grip is firm, but not painful. His cool touch settles her slightly, and she glances to his face. His expression is carefully blank, but in his eyes, there is a warning. Erwin speaks again.</p>
<p>     “No, I am not. I am only saying that it must be taken into consideration. If you would be willing to tell us what happened, I would have a better understanding of your intentions. Like I said, I am inclined to trust Levi’s judgement, especially if it could lead to a step forward for humanity.”</p>
<p>     Her anger dissipates, replaced by surprise. The gold fades from her eyes and she retakes her seat. He wants to hear her side of the story. He’s willing to accept her into the scouts, just based on Levi’s statement? Are all the scouts like this, or just the leadership? Rhea glances at Levi again, unsure. She doesn’t know why she’s looking to him for reassurance; but his simple nod, and the hand still wrapped, loosely now, around her wrist, somehow gives her comfort. Rhea inhales deeply through her nose and expels her hesitation with a sigh. She meets Erwin’s gaze again and slowly nods her acceptance.</p>
<p>     “I’ll tell you what happened. I’ll warn you though, it’s not a pretty story, and it’s a long one.”</p>
<p>     Erwin leans back in his chair, settling his arms comfortably on the desk.</p>
<p>     “Murder never is, and we have plenty of time. Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>     Levi lets go of her wrist, his legs fall open in a relaxed manner, and throws an arm nonchalantly over the back of the couch. His fingers begin to subtly play with her hair, grazing the back of her neck lightly. She wonders of he realizes he’s doing it, but the gesture soothes her none the less. Rhea relaxes into the couch and closes her eyes as the awful memory comes to her mind, and fills her heart with an old, but still deep ache.</p>
<p>     “It started shortly after wall Maria fell…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p>     The acrid stench of cigar smoke fills the hazy room. Rhea leans against her desk, arms crossed, and takes shallow breaths. Three men sit across from her on a plush leather couch, the source of the foul air sitting between their teeth. Each of them is dressed to the nines, and they are staring at her with matching contemptuous expressions. An ash haired, older gentlemen, sitting between the other two, pulls the cigar from his lips and ashes it in the tray on her desk. He is thin and wiry, an unusual trait for a nobleman of his status. His companions are both round faced, and bellied. His face and hands are set with deep age lines, and his dark gray eyes are glittering with unspoken malice.</p>
<p>     “Ms. Vaughn, I implore you to reconsider. Given the state of things, it could only be advantageous for us.”</p>
<p>     “No. Karanes district is barely managing to stay afloat after the fall. Flooding the market now would only cause chaos. Besides, people barely have enough for food, let alone drugs. We wouldn’t even make a profit right now.”</p>
<p>     The noble’s disdainful expression deepens. He rises from his seat, staring down his upturned nose to appear threatening.</p>
<p>     “It’s not always about profit. This is an opportunity to strengthen our control. Your father would have—”</p>
<p>     “My father isn’t here. He has been dead for years now. This business belongs to me.”</p>
<p>     Rhea glides to the door, holding it open and gesturing to the men.</p>
<p>     “If you don’t approve of the way I run it, feel free to take your business elsewhere. Now, if you have nothing else you wish to discuss…”</p>
<p>     The nobles appear appalled to be dismissed in such a manner. They huff and make their way out, sniffing derisively as they pass. The ash haired noble is the last to leave. He pauses in the doorway and looks over his shoulder.</p>
<p>     “You should be more careful of how you treat your father’s associates. Now is not the time to be making enemies. Your sister has a young child now, correct? It would be a shame of something happened to her.”</p>
<p>     Rhea’s eyes flash and her growled reply is full of dangerous promise.</p>
<p>     “Get. Out.”</p>
<p>     The noble smirks and takes his leave, and Rhea slams the door behind him.</p>
<p>     Rhea smiles down at her niece, Evelyn as she opens the door and throws herself at Rhea’s legs. She bends down and swoops the toddler into her arms, spinning her twice and delighting in her giggles. She snuggles Evelyn against her chest as she makes her way into the modest house. It sits on the outskirts of Karenes, and a small patch of woods lies behind it. Rhea had given the house to Riley as a wedding gift.</p>
<p>     Evelyn babbles excited nonsense in her ear as Rhea steps out from the back door. She spots Riley quickly, pulling in the last harvest from their small garden. Riley looks up when she hears her daughter’s excited babble and smiles warmly, honey eyes bright. There is a fine sheen to her bronze skin, and streaks of dirt over her cheeks and nose.</p>
<p>     “Mommy, mommy, look! Auntie’s here!”</p>
<p>     Riley laughs gently at her daughter and stands from the garden. She embraces Rhea tightly and squeezes Evelyn between them. Evelyn in turn, shrieks wildly and tries to squirm out of the embrace. Rhea breaks from the hug and sets her niece down. Her sister nudges Evelyn toward the house.</p>
<p>     “Go wash up dear, and we’ll make lunch.”</p>
<p>     Evelyn sprints back inside, and Riley shakes her head with a laugh, before smiling at Rhea again.</p>
<p>     “What brings you here? Don’t you have that big military event tonight?”</p>
<p>     “Yes. We haven’t hosted it since… well you know. But they insisted. It’s not for several more hours though, so I wanted to check up on you and Evelyn. When is Thomas supposed to get off duty?”</p>
<p>     “He gets relieved just before sundown. He should make it home by dusk. Why?”</p>
<p>     “I just wanted to make sure he’ll be with you tonight. I’ll send someone to look after you until he gets home.”</p>
<p>     “No, please don’t Rhea. I don’t need one of your bodyguards creeping around. You know I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>     “But—”</p>
<p>     Riley grabs tightly on to her shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. Her beautiful honey eyes shine with love. They are her mother’s eyes, and they never fail to ease the ache in her heart.</p>
<p>     “Rhea, I know you want to protect me. Everything you’ve done until now has been for me. The only reasons you continued father’s work was so that you could support me. And I will always be grateful for everything you’ve done. But I don’t need you to protect me anymore. Evelyn and I will be fine.”</p>
<p>     Rhea smothers the tears threatening to spill and pulls her sister to her chest.</p>
<p>     “I know you can take care of yourself. And I know Thomas will protect you. I just…can’t help worrying. You and Evelyn are my everything. If something happened to you—”</p>
<p>     “I know, Rhea. Now come on. Let’s get inside before Evelyn decides to cook lunch herself.” </p>
<p>     Rhea releases Riley and follows her into the house, where she can hear her niece singing some made up tune, and she smiles softly.</p>
<p>     The feeling of Déjà vu clings to Rhea’s mind as she listens quietly to the clap of horse hooves on the cobblestone, and the gentle rocking of the carriage as it makes its way to the concert hall. She can’t shake her apprehension. She had truly hoped never to set foot in the concert hall again, but the mounting pressure from her “associates” finally became too much to ignore. So, after five years, she is once again hosting the military ball, and the thought that something will go terribly wrong refuses to go away. Rhea smooths the fabric of her dress skirt, which she had unconsciously been twisting in her tight fists. She really wishes Riley would have let her send a guard, but she must respect her sister’s wishes.</p>
<p>     The carriage comes to a stop and Rhea straightens her spine and rolls back her shoulders. The door opens, and a familiar face with ash blonde hair greets her as he holds his arm out for her to take.</p>
<p>     “Good evening, Miss Vaughn. Allow me to be your escort this evening?”</p>
<p>     Rhea rolls her eyes but accepts his arm and holds up her full skirt as she steps down. The crisp fall breeze is a welcome change from the stuffiness of the carriage.</p>
<p>     “Emmett. How many times must I ask you to call me Rhea? You know I hate being called that.”</p>
<p>     “My apologies, Rhea. It’s habit. You look very beautiful this evening. How is your sister?” </p>
<p>     Rhea glances down at herself with a slight blush. She had chosen a traditional A-line gown, with a small twist. The skirt is floor length emerald satin which stops high on her waist. The top is overlaid with black lace, with a bare shoulder straight cut chest and three-quarter sleeves. She is once again wearing her mother’s gold and moonstone pendant, and her curls have been pulled up completely, in an intricate updo. She even applied a dark shade to her eyes, and a deep red rouge to her lips.</p>
<p>     “Thank you. It’s too bad you have to wear that ridiculous dress uniform. Riley is doing well. Thomas is good to her.”</p>
<p>     They have made it through the entrance hall, and Rhea tightens her grip on Emmett’s arm as they step into the familiar gilded main hall. Emmett guides her directly to the refreshments station, and she gratefully accepts the glass of red wine he offers her. She takes several sips and her nerves at last begin to ebb.</p>
<p>     Rhea has lost count of the number of introductions she has made. It’s been at least an hour, but she is still roaming about the hall, playing her part as hostess. Emmett has stayed dutifully by her side, and she nods her head in thanks as he hands her a fourth glass of wine. Rhea’s cheeks are slightly pink, and her face feels hot. Her feet are aching, but she can’t sit yet. Emmett leans into her slightly and whispers.</p>
<p>     “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>     “Just fine, thank you. Shouldn’t you be out there mingling? As section commander, it’s part of your job to secure funding, which is the whole point of this silly farce.”</p>
<p>     Emmett chuckles good naturedly.</p>
<p>     “You know the military police never worry about funding. My place tonight is here with you.”</p>
<p>     “Section Commander! Major Parker!”</p>
<p>     Rhea and Emmett, along with most of the room, turn toward the source of the outburst. A young MP with shaggy black hair runs up to them. His face is slicked with sweat, his breathing comes in labored pants, and his expression is rife with panic.</p>
<p>     “What is it cadet?”</p>
<p>     The cadet springs into a stiff salute and shouts his report.</p>
<p>     “Sir! The garrison captain sent me to find you. You are needed immediately at the east gate. A garrison soldier was just found dead! His throat was slit. It’s murder sir!”</p>
<p>     Emmett looks at her, shock written across his features. Rhea isn’t paying attention. She grips the cadet’s arm so tightly that he flinches, and she fights quickly building panic.</p>
<p>     “Has he been identified!? What was his name!?”</p>
<p>     The cadet falters, looking at Emmett, who nods his permission.</p>
<p>     “Uh…yes, Mam. The victim has been identified as cadet Thomas Hughes.”</p>
<p>     Rhea’s blood runs cold. <strong>Riley. Evelyn</strong>.</p>
<p>     “I have to go.”</p>
<p>     “Wait, Rhea!”</p>
<p>     But Rhea has already left the main hall and is quickly approaching the exit. She opens the heavy oak doors with a shove and sprints into the courtyard, where a single bay horse is tied. She unties him, and after struggling with her skirt, climbs onto the horses back and urges him forward.</p>
<p>     “Rhea!”</p>
<p>     She ignores Emmett as he calls out to her, pushing the horse into a gallop as she prays, desperately, that she makes it in time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's chapter 8! I have the second half of this chapter written out already, so I will type it up after my daughter goes to bed and you will get chapter 9 today :) Thank you for all the comments! Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Levi can't seem to keep his hands off Rhea can he? ;p. Don't forget to tell me what you think :) Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Embrace the Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lots of very violent death, a crap ton of pain, both physical and emotional, and a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update 07/01 hey guys, I promise the next two chapters are coming soon. My husband just got home from deployment tonight, so I have been spending the last few days cleaning and getting the house ready for 14 days of mandated quarantine since he came from the states. Chapter 10 is finished and Chapter 11 is almost done. I will try to have them posted by this weekend. Thank you for your patience. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Rhea curses loudly as she comes within view of her sister’s home. Everything is dark and silent, but the front door is busted in, hanging off one remaining hinge. She slides off the horse and approaches the house hesitantly. She feels like vomiting. One single agonizing thought replays over and over. <strong>She’s too late</strong>. Rhea reaches behind her and unties the top skirt of her dress, letting it drop and kicking the painful heels to the side. Her underskirt reaches only to her knees and offers more freedom of movement as she steps quietly into the house.</p><p>     With a choked sob, Rhea collapses to her knees as she enters the kitchen. She pulls Riley’s quickly cooling, brutalized corpse to her chest and rocks her back and forth. She cradles her sister’s face in her hands and presses their foreheads together. Riley’s honey eyes, always so full of life, are wide and unseeing, and her beautiful face is frozen in fear. Rhea’s sobbing ceases as she hears muted voices outside, coming from the back yard.</p><p>     “What do you mean you can’t find her? She’s a two-year-old girl! She can’t have gotten that far! Get back out there and look again. Your orders were to kill everyone.”</p><p>     Evelyn. She’s still alive! Anger and a terrifying blood-lust floods Rhea with adrenaline. She lays her sister on the floor gently, closing her eyes with a shaking hand.</p><p>     “I will save her Riley, I promise. I won’t be too late this time.”</p><p>     Rhea stands and stalks silently to the back door, which stands ajar. The four men facing the door gasp as she steps into the yard, which causes the fifth to turn towards her. A thin, wiry gentleman in a crisp suit, with ashy hair and deep-set age lines, stares back at her with a sneer. Rhea sees red.</p><p>     “<strong>Carter</strong>.”</p><p>     “Ah, miss Vaughn, you’ve arrived a bit early I’m afraid. We haven’t quite finished your presentation. No matter.”</p><p>     Carter removes a pistol from his jacket, pulls back the hammer, and fires. The bullet pierces her chest with a flash of searing pain, missing her heart by mere inches. Rhea collapses with a sharp cry.</p><p>     “You should have listened to me, girl. Your precious family might have been spared.”</p><p>     Carter puts the gun away and turns back to the other men.</p><p>     “Well, what are you standing around for? Go find the girl.”</p><p>     The men jump into action, splitting up and running into the trees. They are going to find Evelyn and kill her too. She’s too late.</p><p>
  <strong>     No.</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea’s rage burns white-hot. The pain in her chest fades, but is replaced with another pain, so intense that Rhea’s vision blurs. It feels like lightening is coursing through every nerve.</p><p>
  <strong>     I will not fail.</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea screams in agony as her arms and legs twist and the bones break. Carter turns and gasps in horror, pulling the gun from his jacket. He fumbles in his fear, and the pistol drops to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>     Filthy murderers. I will kill them.</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea’s spine snaps, stretches, and reforms. Her jaw shatters and begins to elongate into a fur covered muzzle, with a row of glistening, razor sharp teeth. Carter falls to his rear and shuffles away in terror.</p><p>     “What the hell are you!?”</p><p>
  <strong>     I will tear them apart.</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea’s hands shift into large claws. Her body grows nearly two feet, and her dress is torn to ribbons. Pointed ears, a long bushy tail, and thick white fur which covers her whole body, emerge. The pain slowly subsides, and the transformation is complete. Where there once stood a small, beautiful woman, there is now a grotesque hybrid with a wolf like appearance. Instead of standing on all fours, she stands on two powerful hind legs. Her front paws resemble human hands, but are covered in fur and tipped with sharp, black claws. Rhea stands, still shaking from the pain of her first transformation. Then she sets her burning gold eyes on her prey, who sits on the ground still, paralyzed with fear. Her lips curl back from her fangs to loose a deadly, rumbling growl.</p><p>
  <strong>     Tear.</strong>
</p><p>     She stalks closer to Carter, and the movement stirs him from his stupor. He holds his hands up in surrender.</p><p>     “W-wait! I’m sorry. I’ll let the girl live. Please just- urk!”</p><p>     Rhea's fangs meet flesh, tearing into Carter’s neck and shoulder. He collapses with a cry, hands pressing to his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Rhea’s head turns to the trees and she sniffs the air. She can pick up the men’s scents clearly.</p><p>
  <strong>     Hunt.</strong>
</p><p>     She throws her head back and unleashes a chilling, sorrowful howl. Then she sprints into the trees to follow the men’s trail, leaving Carter to his fate. Rhea takes the first man completely by surprise. The torch falls from his hand, and the forest swallows his screams as her claws rip into his left shoulder and drag all the way down to his hip. Another of the men bursts from the brush, having followed his partner’s screams.</p><p>     “What the hell?”</p><p>     He freezes in absolute terror at the sight of her, and she wastes no time. She rushes forward and clamps her jaws around his throat. She revels in the sound of his neck snapping and tears his jugular clean out. Rhea turns her nose up again, sifting through the scent of blood to locate the other two. They aren’t far, and they’re heading straight toward her. She has no desire to wait. She takes off through the trees again, running on all fours to increase her speed. She finds the last two as they sprint into a small clearing. Rhea leaps and pins the shorter of the two to the forest floor. He thrashes wildly, desperate to escape, but he’s no match for her alarming strength as she holds him down with one clawed hand. With a snarl, she sinks her teeth into his skull and squeezes until she hears the satisfying <strong>crunch </strong>of shattered bone. Dropping his lifeless, crushed skull from her jaws, Rhea rises to her full height of two meters.</p><p>
  <strong>     Bang!</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea barely registers the pain as the bullet lodges in her shoulder. She turns. The final man has managed to keep his wits about him. But his hands still tremble as he attempts to reload the shotgun. He drops the shell, and doesn’t bother to search for it, pulling another from his pocket. He manages to reload and points the barrel at her chest.</p><p>     “S-stay back!”</p><p>     Rhea takes a step forward.</p><p>
  <strong>    Bang!</strong>
</p><p>    The second bullet hits her square in the chest. The burning pain in her heart is dull compared to her transformation and she glances down. Her flesh is already stitching itself back together. The bullet is pushed from her body and clatters to the ground. The man’s grip on his gun goes slack.</p><p>    “H-how?”</p><p>     Rhea closes in, and the man drops the gun and raises his hands.</p><p>     “P-please don’t kill me! I’ll give you whatever you want.”</p><p>     Rhea growls darkly. She raises a clawed hand as the man continues to plead with her. She swipes straight across, ripping apart the man’s abdomen and spilling his innards. He hits the ground with an agonized wail, clutching his stomach and futilely trying to push his guts back inside. Rhea lifts her foot and brings it down forcefully on his torn abdomen. She hears the sickening snap of his spine, and then everything falls silent. Rhea stands alone in the clearing, the light of the full moon bathing her blood-splattered form. She lifts her dripping maw and howls once more. The notes release all her grief and hatred into the night.</p><p>     A rustle from the trees alerts her, and she snaps her gaze toward the source of the noise. From the underbrush stumbles a small girl with bronze skin and dark hair. She is covered in dirt, tree sap, and a multitude of tiny scratches. Rhea snarls viciously and the girl stops, staring up at her with wide honey eyes. Riley’s eyes. Rhea’s mothers. Evelyn. A sharp pain in her head causes her to whimper and kneel. Her body twists and shrinks until Rhea’s human form, naked and drenched in the blood of her victims, emerges. She gasps for air as she clutches her trembling body.</p><p>    “Auntie?”</p><p>     Rhea looks up at her niece, tears flowing freely as she throws her arms wide.</p><p>     “Evelyn!”</p><p>     Little Evelyn rushes into her embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. Rhea grips her tightly and rocks her as she sobs also. Evelyn quickly cries herself to sleep as Rhea continues to rock her.</p><p>     “Rhea?”</p><p>     She looks up at the sound of her name. Emmett stands in the clearing, horror and fear plastered across his face.</p><p>     “Rhea, you did all this?”</p><p>     “They killed Thomas and Riley. They were going to kill Evelyn too. I had to stop them.”’</p><p>     “Stop them? Rhea, there’s nothing left of them. It looks like they were torn apart by an animal. How did you even do this? What…what are you?”</p><p>     Rhea hears people drawing closer, hears them shouting orders. Emmett must have brought back up. They’re close, only a few minutes out.</p><p>     “I don’t know what I am, Emmett.”</p><p>     “They’re coming. They’ll hang you for this, Rhea. There’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>     “I know.”</p><p>     Rhea gets to her feet, cradling Evelyn in her arms. She moves toward Emmett and feels a pang in her chest when he instinctively flinches away from her. She holds her niece out to him.</p><p>     “Please take care of Evelyn. There’s enough money in the safe in my office to live a comfortable life. The key is in Riley’s dresser.”</p><p>     Emmett takes Evelyn into his arms, but he looks conflicted as she begins to back away.</p><p>     “Wait! Where could you possibly go that they won’t find you?”</p><p>     “Don’t worry about me. Just promise you’ll take care of her.”</p><p>     “But—”</p><p>     “Promise me!”</p><p>     “…I promise.”</p><p>     “Thank you. Tell her when she wakes up that I love her, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>     “I will. Good luck.”</p><p>     Rhea nods her head and closes her eyes, concentrating. The thrumming power comes easily to her this time, and there is only a flash of pain as she shifts, not into the hybrid beast, but into a true wolf. She hears Emmett gasp, but doesn’t look back as she runs for the wall. If she looks back, Rhea knows she won’t have the strength to leave.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>     Rhea opens her eyes and quietly observes Erwin’s reaction. His expression is cool, only a slight widening of his eyes gives anything away. At some point during her story, he had leaned forward over the desk. He straightens himself and folds his arms across his chest.</p><p>     “Hmm.”</p><p>     “Really? That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>     “Of course not. I was merely gathering my thoughts. So, according to you, it was members of your father’s gang who killed Thomas and Riley as some sort of retaliation. You only killed the rest as punishment, and to save your niece. It’s believable, but there’s one part of your story that doesn’t add up. There were only four men found dead that night, not five.”</p><p>     “What? No, you said I was wanted for the suspected murder of six people.”</p><p>     “Yes, the four men whose bodies were found, and both Riley and Thomas.”</p><p>      “That doesn’t make any sense. I wasn’t anywhere near Thomas when he died. Carter had him killed, and then he was the first one I killed at Riley’s house.”</p><p>     “Carter? You wouldn’t happen to be talking about Benjamin Carter, the nobleman?”</p><p>     “Yes. He was one of my father’s oldest associates.”</p><p>     “Benjamin Carter is currently the governor of Karenes district.”</p><p>     “What? But how on earth did he survive? I bit into his jugular. He should have died. You have to believe me!”</p><p>     “I do.”</p><p>     Rhea’s eyes widen, and she slumps in the seat. Levi brushes his fingers against he back of her neck.</p><p>     “You…do?”</p><p>     “Yes. Because as it happens, Mr. Carter has a rather nasty scar in that spot. He says it’s a birthmark, but I have met him once, before this incident, and he had no such mark.”</p><p>     “He’s alive. I can’t believe it. Oh no! What about Emmett and Evelyn?”</p><p>     “Emmett Parker defected from the military police four years ago. He disappeared and has not been seen since. Coincidentally, all the money in your safe went missing that night also. Authorities assumed that since the safe was obviously not broken into, it must have been you that took it.”</p><p>     “They’re safe then. If Carter had found them, he would have made a big spectacle of their deaths, hoping it would draw me out of hiding.”</p><p>     “Yes, I think it is safe to assume they are alright. Also, given that the evidence clearly supports your story, I can summarize that you are telling the truth.”</p><p>     “Thank you. So…what now?”</p><p>     Erwin turns to Levi, who removes his arm from the back of the couch and sits up straight.</p><p>     “I will leave that up to you, Levi. After hearing the truth of what happened four years ago, are you still willing to vouch for her? Do you still believe she will be an asset to humanity?”</p><p>     “Yes.”</p><p>     Levi answers without hesitation, and it causes a swell of emotion to erupt in Rhea’s chest, and an uncomfortable squirming in her stomach. Erwin rises from the desk and makes his way toward the door, pausing to address Levi once more.</p><p>     “Very well. Then she will be your responsibility, Levi. We will meet with Hange and Mike tomorrow to discuss our plans in greater detail. For now, make sure she is always with you. I leave it to you to decide what to tell your squad, but from this moment Rhea will be considered its newest member. I think it should go without saying but be careful if you take her outside of HQ. People may not be actively searching for her, but there is still a warrant out for her arrest.”</p><p>     “Yes, sir.”</p><p>     Erwin places a hand on Levi’s shoulder, who glares at the appendage with distaste.</p><p>     “It’s good to have you back, Levi.”</p><p>     “Tch. Whatever, Eyebrows. You’re only glad you didn’t lose ‘Humanities Strongest’.”</p><p>     Erwin chuckles and takes his leave, shutting the door behind him. Rhea throws herself at Levi, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Levi grunts in surprise but doesn’t push her away. Rhea’s voice is barely a whisper.</p><p>     “Thank you.”</p><p>     Levi stands there a moment, perhaps unsure how to react. But then he gently removes himself from her embrace and heads toward the door.</p><p>     “Tch. Just don’t make me regret it, brat. Now come on, we need to go find Petra.”</p><p>     “Oh? Where are we going?”</p><p>     Levi pulls open the door and stares at her coolly.</p><p>     “To get you some clothes, so you can stop stinking up mine, brat.”</p><p>     Rhea walks to Levi and playfully swats his arm, realizing he’s joking.</p><p>     “Lead the way then, Captain.”</p><p>     "Levi.”</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “You’re not a scout, yet anyway. Call me Levi.”</p><p>     Rhea’s stomach flutters again and she fights a smile as she follows him out the door and down the stairs.</p><p>    “Okay then, Levi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 9 as promised. Enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Small Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking. Shopping. Fun stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Levi moves through the hallways quickly, and in Rhea’s still exhausted state she can barely keep up. The wound in her side is still healing, and she sucks in a quiet pained breath as she feels her torn flesh protest her pace. Levi stops suddenly, turning to face her, and Rhea nearly crashes into him. He fixes her with a critical stare that makes her cheeks flush, reminded of their moment in the bath.</p><p>     “What’s wrong?”</p><p>     “Nothing. I’m just a little tired.”</p><p>     She doesn’t know what possessed her to lie. Levi knows she is injured, why didn’t she just say she hasn’t healed yet? Levi isn’t fooled. He raises a brow and steps toward her.</p><p>     “It sounded more like pain to me.”</p><p>     His eyes rove over her body, and she feels ridiculously self-conscious, considering everything they’ve already done. Recognition lights his eyes as they land on her side. He steps forward again, and Rhea tries to sidestep him and continue down the stairs. She really doesn’t want to be alone with him right now. Her emotions are all jumbled, and she reacts to him in a way she’s never done with anyone. He’s too quick for her, caging his arms on either side of her and pushing her back against the wall.</p><p>     “I forgot about your injury, must be that crazy healing ability. It’s still hurting? Let me look at it.”</p><p>     He doesn’t give her a chance to respond, closing in to just a hair’s breadth away and lifting the hem of her blouse. She is overwhelmed with his pine and soap scent. A shock floods her veins as his calloused fingers trace gently over the wound in her side, from her ribs, down to the swell of her hip. Rhea gasps at the sensation, clutching his shirt in her fist and biting her lip to quell any other traitorous noises. What the hell is wrong with her? He hadn’t even been trying to touch her in an intimate way, so why the hell is she reacting like an animal in heat at the slightest graze? She dares to look Levi in the eyes, and squirms at the predatory look that is back in his gaze. His touch is feather light as he traces the tooth shaped scar just above her hip. It follows the hem of her pants and stretches all the way to the middle of her abdomen. Rhea grits her teeth and represses a shudder.</p><p>     “Does this hurt?”</p><p>     Levi whispers next to her ear, and the subtle edge to his low timbre causes an odd, but not unpleasant warmth to blossom between her thighs. She struggles to keep her reply from coming out as nothing more than a breathy sigh.</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     His fingers trail back up her side and trace the scar at the top of her ribs.</p><p>     “What about here?”</p><p>     This one reaches all the way to her breast, and she can’t stifle her reaction in time.</p><p>     “Ah!”</p><p>     The corners of Levi’s perfect lips turn up just slightly, she can only tell because he’s so close. His silver blue eyes darken.</p><p>     “So sensitive. Are you coming undone, just from this?”</p><p>     His words send another shock, straight to her core. Her slight flush turns rose red, and she squeezes her eyes shut to rid herself of the sight of him, not that it works. The image of his smug smirk is burned into her eyelids. Walls, what had possessed her to provoke him earlier? She isn’t ready for this. It’s too much, too soon. She barely knows him, no matter how inexplicably drawn to him she is.</p><p>     “Levi…”</p><p>     “Yes?”</p><p>     “Please, stop.”</p><p>     Instantly his warmth leaves her as he drops his hands from her body and steps away. Rhea opens her eyes and studies him closely. His expression is closed off, and posture stiff. He’s angry. She wraps her arms around her chest and looks away in shame.</p><p>     “I’m sorry.”</p><p>     Levi frowns at her gesture.</p><p>     “For what?”</p><p>     “Leading you on. I didn’t mean to—“</p><p>     “Look at me, Rhea.”</p><p>     Rhea slowly lifts her head to meet his gaze, which is bright with that familiar intensity that is so rare for the people of the walls.</p><p>     “You have nothing to be sorry for. You don’t <strong>owe</strong> me anything. Don’t ever apologize for telling someone to stop. I won’t force myself on someone who doesn’t want it.”</p><p>     Rhea is surprised. Even the most respectable of men within the walls tend to view woman as something that belongs to them. She wonders what makes Levi feel the opposite so strongly. She bows her head and smiles.</p><p>     “If you’re okay to keep moving, let’s go.”</p><p>     Levi turns back down the stairs, but Rhea instinctively reaches out to grab his arm by the sleeve. He turns his head back to her.</p><p>     “What? Do you need to take a shit or something?”</p><p>     Rhea shakes her head with a laugh and meets his eyes again. A deep blush covers her cheeks, but she doesn’t break eye contact.</p><p>     “It’s not that I don’t want it. But, I’ve…never been attracted like this to someone before…and I barely know you. It was just a bit too much, too soon is all.”</p><p>     Levi’s eyes widen, just slightly.</p><p>     “Not even Emmett?”</p><p>     Rhea just shakes her head. Levi contemplates her admission for a moment, and then a familiar devilish smirk appears.</p><p>     “You sure know how to inflate a man’s ago, brat.”</p><p>     Rhea laughs and lets go of his arm, striding past him and down the stairs.</p><p>     “Well, we can’t have that. Yours is big enough as it is ‘Humanities Strongest’. I’ll just have to knock you down a peg.”</p><p>     Levi takes the lead again, turning right at the bottom of the stairs and making his way toward the exit. She notices he is moving much slower than before and smiles at his unspoken thoughtfulness.</p><p>     “Tch. Go ahead and try then.”</p><p>     Rhea and Levi leave the building, and she glances around curiously as he leads her through what appears to be a training yard. Several scouts stop to stare at her as they pass.</p><p>     “So, what are you going to tell your squad?”</p><p>     “The truth. You’re going to be a member of the squad, and you’ll be using your powers on expeditions. It makes no sense to keep it a secret from them.”</p><p>     “Fair enough. Am I going to get a uniform? You know it will just be destroyed when I transform.”</p><p>     “We’ll figure that out tomorrow when we meet with Erwin and the others.”</p><p>     She follows Levi into the trees and begins to hear the familiar sound of ODM gear being used. They step into a large clearing, and Rhea stares up in amazement. Four scouts, presumably Levi’s squad, practice a perfectly coordinated attack on a group of titan dummies. They flip through the air and around each other with perfect grace, downing the “titans” with expert skill, all while not speaking a single word to each other.</p><p>     “They’re amazing.”</p><p>     Levi is silent for a moment as he watches his squad train. His reply is so quiet, even her sensitive ears have trouble hearing it.</p><p>     “They are. But don’t you dare tell them I said that. It will only go to their heads.”</p><p>     Rhea giggles as Levi steps further into the clearing and waves his squad down. They land in unison and greet their captain with earnest salutes. Rhea steps up beside Levi and they falter, dropping their fists and staring at her curiously and casting their captain questioning looks.</p><p>     “This is Rhea. She’s going to be the newest member of our squad. She’s the reason I made it back.” Rhea, this is Eld, Gunther, Olou, and Petra.”</p><p>     The squad’s expressions are full of disbelief. She doesn’t blame them. No normal human, even one as strong as Levi, could have survived four days in titan territory, let alone get all the way back to the wall with no gear or horse. Petra is the first to break the stunned silence.</p><p>     “She was outside the walls? Captain, how is that possible? We…thought you were dead.”</p><p>     The guilt rolling off the poor girl is palpable. They had left him behind, no doubt because it would have been too dangerous to call a thorough search. Levi turns to her.</p><p>     “It will be easier if you show them. Can you transform right now?”</p><p>     Rhea stares at him uncertainly. Aside from Emmett, and that garrison soldier, Levi is the only one to witness her transformation. He may trust his squad, but they are armed and extremely dangerous, and she is still wounded. What if they react poorly? Should she really trust four complete strangers with her secret? Levi doesn’t push her, and she remembers his promise that no scout will hurt her. Levi trusts his squad completely. She had agreed to come back with him. She had told herself that she would fight. Rhea sighs and nods. Levi turns back to his squad.</p><p>     “Take off your blades, and remember, she saved my life, twice.”</p><p>     His squad hesitates but follows his orders, removing their blade boxes and setting them aside. Rhea slowly removes her borrowed clothes and hands them to Levi. The other three boys turn beet red and immediately look away. She concentrates, allowing the familiar thrumming power to take over, and shifts, becoming the wolf once more. Levi’s squad gasps, and sure enough reaches for their missing blades. Rhea shifts back immediately and grabs the clothes from Levi, dressing quickly. The squad stares silently, mouths agape. Eld is the first to come to his senses this time.</p><p>     “How? Is...she some kind of titan?”</p><p>     “She isn’t a titan. We don’t know how it’s possible, only that it has to do with her bloodline somehow. She killed over ten titans easily when we got back to the wall, and they have no interest in her. She’s under the scout’s protection, and after we train with her, she will be joining us on expeditions.”</p><p>     The squad continues to stare at her with no small amount of apprehension, some with blatant mistrust. But they trust their captain and will follow his orders, to the death if need be. Petra steps toward them. She is a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a soft face. She stands in front of Rhea, considering her.</p><p>     “You used this power to save Captain Levi, and bring him back to us?”</p><p>     Rhea nods. Petra thrusts her hand out with a wide smile, and Rhea notices her eyes. They are the color of honey. Just like her sister, like her mother. Rhea can’t help but smile as she takes Petra’s hand.</p><p>     “Then you have my trust. Thank you, and welcome to the squad.”</p><p>     The rest of the squad follows Petra’s lead, coming forward to exchange greetings, albeit more reserved than Petra’s. Levi addresses the honey eyed girl.</p><p>     “Petra, go change into plain clothes and meet us at the stables. We’re going into town to get Rhea some necessities. Bring an extra cloak. All of you are to keep quiet about this. It’s on a need to know basis. The rest of you can go back to training.”</p><p>     “Yes Sir!”</p><p>     The squad choruses in unison and breaks off to follow his orders. Levi takes Rhea by the arm and leads her back through the training field, down a hill, and into the stables. The smell of fresh hay and the joyful whinnies of the horses greets Rhea warmly.</p><p>     “I know you’ve ridden before, but can you ride right now with your injury?”</p><p>     Levi walks to the very last stall on the left, and Rhea follows.</p><p>     “It might be a little uncomfortable. But I’ll manage.”</p><p>     Levi shakes his head as he opens the stall door of a beautiful blue gray mare. The mare nips at him affectionately and nuzzles his face. Rhea is shocked when he doesn’t rebuke her, and instead pats her neck lovingly before grabbing her bridle and leading her out of the stall.</p><p>     “You’ll just ride with me for now.”</p><p>     Rhea watches as Levi brushes, pets, and tackles the mare with utmost care and affection. His adoration for her is obvious, and he doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>     “What’s her name?”</p><p>     Levi looks up from his work.</p><p>     “Blue.”</p><p>     Rhea snorts. Of course, he would have such a simple name for this beautiful creature. Levi ignores her laughter and leads Blue out of the stable. Petra comes down the hill at a light jog, smiles at them, then runs into the stables to get her horse ready. Levi turns to Rhea and gestures for her to come closer. She steps next to him, eyeing the mare nervously, who is staring right back at her with an expression that screams ‘don’t touch me’.</p><p>     “Levi, I’m not sure this is a good idea. She doesn’t seem to like me.”</p><p>     “It’s fine. Blue doesn’t like anyone. She’s just a brat.”</p><p>     Without another word, Levi’s hands are on her waist and he lifts her up onto the horse with ease. Rhea flinches just a little as he presses into her side, but the pain fades quickly. She’ll be fully healed in another hour or so. Petra comes out of the stables with an enormous chestnut gelding. Rhea wonders how she even manages to get on the thing, but she lifts herself up with ease and trots forward, handing Rhea the spare cloak which she throws on.</p><p>     Levi swings himself up and settles behind her. The sudden warmth of his chest pressed against her back causes another flutter in her stomach. She relaxes against him as they start forward, Petra taking the lead. After a few minutes Levi leans down to whisper in her ear, giving her goosebumps.</p><p>     “Keep your hood up when we get into town. Don’t wander off. If you think someone recognizes you, tell me immediately.”</p><p>     Rhea simply nods her head, pulling the hood over now so she doesn’t forget. The city looms in the distance, and she can’t help but feel like this isn’t a good idea. They reach the edge of town within the hour and dismount and tie the horses. Petra comes to stand next to her and Levi as he fills the trough with water. When he is finished, he looks to Rhea.</p><p>     “We need something else to call you while we’re here. Rhea isn’t a common name; someone might recognize it.”</p><p>     “My middle name is Elizabeth. We can use that, and that way it’s something I’ll recognize and respond to.”</p><p>     “Makes sense. Elizabeth it is then. Let’s go. I don’t want this to take all day. Petra, stay close to her and be on the lookout. There are people within the walls who might still be looking for her.”</p><p>     “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>     Petra walks next to her while Levi leads them toward the market. She gives Rhea a friendly smile.</p><p>     “So, Elizabeth, you used to live within the walls? What made you leave?”</p><p>     “It’s a long story, one I’d rather not talk about right now.”</p><p>     “I understand. How does <strong>it</strong> work?”</p><p>     “I just have to concentrate and will it to happen.”</p><p>     “So, you have complete control over it then?”</p><p>     “For the most part, yes.”</p><p>     Petra is silent for a few moments. She is careful to whisper her next question.</p><p>     “You stayed as a wolf the whole time you were outside the walls? What was it like? What did you eat?”</p><p>     Rhea glances at Petra. She seems genuinely interested, and Rhea smiles shyly.</p><p>     “It was…exhilarating; living each day out there, without expectations or limits, being able to explore without fear of being eaten. I ended up living with a pack, and we would run for miles and miles each day. I hunted with them, mostly deer. I took down a bear once though.”</p><p>     “That’s amazing. Did you ever go beyond wall Maria? I joined the scouts after the wall fell, so I’ve never seen the outside.”</p><p>     “I have a couple times. It’s the most beautiful thing you can imagine. Is that why you joined the scouts, to see the outside?”</p><p>     Petra gives her a rueful smile.</p><p>     “Actually, I wanted to be an MP when I first enlisted. I worked hard to be in the top ten. The wall fell just before I graduated. After that, I knew I couldn’t waste all that hard work by heading into the interior. My father was so upset when I told him what branch I was joining, but I know I made the right choice.”</p><p>     “What about your mother?”</p><p>     “Oh, she died when I was pretty little. But my dad always says I’m just like her, so I like to think she would be proud of me.”</p><p>     Rhea reaches out instinctively and lays a hand over Petra’s arm.</p><p>     “I’m sure she would be…My mother died when I was little too, but I can still remember the way she used to smile at me.”</p><p>     Petra smiles a beautiful, heart warming smile, and it reminds her so strongly of her sister and mother, her heart clenches painfully.</p><p>     “I can’t believe we finally have another girl on the squad! This is going to be so great. You know, I’m an only child, but I always kind of wished I had a sister growing up.”</p><p>     “Oi, brats. We’re here.”</p><p>     Levi’s interruption is perfectly timed. If Petra had kept going, Rhea probably would have started crying. A sister? She doesn’t know if she’s ready for that kind of emotional connection, not sure if she even deserves it. After all, look at what had happened to the last sister she had? No. She should keep Petra at arm’s length. Rhea knows it will be difficult though. She can tell already; Petra is the kind of girl you just want to hold onto and never let go, a genuinely kindhearted soul, just like Riley.</p><p>     Levi leads them into the first shop, and Rhea raises a brow at his choice. A dress shop, really? Petra doesn’t give her a chance to question him, dragging her further into the shop and excitedly throwing dress after dress into her arms. Levi stands at the entrance, like a bodyguard, and looking bored out of his mind. Rhea loses count of how many dresses Petra makes her try on, but finally emerges from the dressing room with a small selection in her arms. Petra calls the shop keep over and Rhea suddenly realizes a big problem. She looks at Levi, who has made his way over to them as the shop keep pulls the dresses from her hands and begins to wrap them up.</p><p>     “Levi, how exactly am I meant to pay for all this?”</p><p>     “Tch. Don’t worry about it, brat”</p><p>     Rhea stands there confused as Levi walks over to the shop keep, but gasps loudly when he pulls a pouch from his pocket and hands over several coins.</p><p>     “Can you send this up to Scout HQ? Mark it for Captain Levi.”</p><p>     “Of course, Sir! No trouble at all.”</p><p>     “Thank you.”</p><p>     Levi drops a couple extra coins in her hand and turns back to Rhea, whose face is white as a sheet.</p><p>     “What is it? You look constipated.”</p><p>     Petra laughs as they exit the shop and Rhea struggles for words.</p><p>     “Levi, you can’t just buy everything for me! That will be so much money. I’ll be fine with just the couple dresses for now. We can come back later when I’ve gathered some coin.”</p><p>     “I told you not to worry about it. We’re not making a second trip.”</p><p>     “But Levi—”</p><p>     “Oi, if you’re really that upset about it, you can pay me back once you start getting your military salary. Now quit bitching. You’ll draw too much attention to us.”</p><p>     “…Ok. Where to next?”</p><p>     Petra moves in front of them with a sheepish look.</p><p>     “Actually, since we’re in town anyway, there are some personal items I’ve been meaning to pick up. Is that alright Captain?”</p><p>     “Fine. Be quick about it and meet us at the tea shop.”</p><p>     “Yes, sir.”</p><p>     Petra takes off down the street and Rhea follows Levi quietly as he turns left down a smaller side street and enters a tiny shop. The aroma inside is heavenly, and it immediately soothes Rhea’s jumbled nerves. Levi heads straight for the black tea’s, grunting a short response to the owner’s cheerful greeting. Rhea follows at a meandering pace, taking deep breaths to admire all the wonderful fragrances. A particular aroma catches Rhea’s interest, and she squeezes past Levi to a small section labeled herbal teas. She lifts a jar and inhales deeply, letting the wonderful scent of peppermint wash over her. She sighs in contentment. Completely wrapped up in the moment, she doesn’t hear Levi approach.</p><p>     “You like tea?”</p><p>     She jumps and turns to face him, noticing the spark of curiosity in his eyes.</p><p>     “I love tea, all kinds, but peppermint is my favorite.”</p><p>     She stares wistfully into the jar, bittersweet memories surfacing.</p><p>     “We couldn’t afford it when I was little, so I used to sneak into our wealthy neighbor’s garden at night and pick just enough to last a few days.”</p><p>     Levi’s lips turn up, in the beginnings of a smile. He looks down at the jar in her hand, plucks it from her grasp, and heads toward the counter. She notices he also carries two jars of black tea leaves. Rhea bites her lip as Levi pays for the tea, grabs the bag, and heads toward the exit. Tea is expensive. She shouldn’t have let him buy it. But she also really missed being able to enjoy a hot cup of soothing peppermint tea. Levi had said she could pay him back right?</p><p>     He stops at the entrance and looks back at her with an impatient stare. Rhea hurries to his side and lays her hand on his arm. He looks down at her.</p><p>     “Thank you, Levi.”</p><p>     He nods his head and hands her the bag.</p><p>     “You’re welcome. Now, what else do you need?”</p><p>     Rhea’s stomach chooses that exact moment to grumble loudly, causing Levi to smirk and Rhea to shake her head in embarrassment.</p><p>     “Guess that’s my answer. Come on, let’s go find Petra and get something to eat.”</p><p>     Rhea nods her head, too embarrassed to speak, and follows Levi back into the market square, where Petra awaits them with her heart wrenching smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. Here's chapter 10 and I'm so sorry again for the delay. I'm at home with my husband and daughter for the next two weeks, so it's hard to get time to write and type. Chapter 11 will be up later tonight. Hope you enjoy! And thank you as always for the feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Complications & Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danger. Fluff even though I said this fic wouldn't be fluffy lol. Not so fluffy stuff. Deep conversations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The wonderful smell of food in the air as Rhea walks through the doors of the little cafe makes her stomach grumble again, and Petra giggles next to her. The trio takes a seat in a secluded corner, and a pretty brunette waitress comes to take their order. When she notices Levi, she ignores both the women at the table and speaks to him with a coquettish smile, leaning over as she does and squeezing her breasts together. Petra just rolls her eyes, and Rhea assumes this is a frequent occurrence.<br/>
     “Captain Levi! It’s such a pleasure to serve you. What can I get for you?”<br/>
     “Black tea and a bowl of soup.”<br/>
     Levi replies without even looking at her, completely ignoring her advances, and it seems to throw the girl for a loop. She pouts and sourly asks the girls what they want. Petra and Rhea order the same thing, and the food comes quickly. Rhea eats the subpar soup with gusto. She hasn’t eaten more than scraps in four days. She hadn’t wanted to leave Levi alone in the den long enough to hunt. Levi stares at her in mild disgust, while Petra laughs at her eagerness.<br/>
     “Slow down before you choke, brat.”<br/>
     Rhea swallows the last unsatisfying bite. It hits her stomach like a heavy weight, and Rhea washes down her discomfort with a sip of her tea, pulling a face when the bitter taste hits her tongue.<br/>
     “She over steeped the leaves. Uggh, this is barely drinkable.”<br/>
     Levi raises a brow. His cup is already half gone.<br/>
     “Mine is fine.”<br/>
     Petra shakes her head with a chuckle.<br/>
     “Of course yours is Captain, she’s trying to impress you. Mine is bitter too.”<br/>
     Levi frowns at Petra and reaches for her cup. Rhea notices the odd way he grips it by the rim as he takes a sip and promptly makes a face of total disdain.<br/>
     “That’s disgusting. She should be fired for wasting good tea leaves. Stupid girl.”<br/>
     Petra laughs again, but Rhea isn’t listening. She has a sudden feeling that someone is watching them. Her breathing shallows, and her heart beat slows as she peers around the room with gold flecked eyes. Levi notices her sudden stillness and turns to her, stiffening when he sees her face. He leans in and speaks in a low tone.<br/>
     “What is it?”<br/>
     “Someone’s watching us.”<br/>
     He discreetly casts a glance around the room.<br/>
     “Can you pinpoint where from?”<br/>
     “No, there’s too much going on in here. It’s muddling my senses.<br/>
     Levi rises from the table and motions to Petra as he takes Rhea’s arm and leads her out the door. Petra leaves money for the food and follows them across the street. Levi speaks in Rhea’s ear, as he keeps his eyes set on the street.<br/>
     “Can you see anything?”<br/>
     Rhea sighs and shakes her head.<br/>
     “No, the feeling’s gone now.”<br/>
     “We should finish our shopping quickly and head back. Petra, go grab our horses and meet us at the general store.”<br/>
     Petra nods and runs up the street. Rhea follows Levi to the general store, where they quickly pick out some basic necessities, pay, and leave without incident. As they stand in front of the store waiting for Petra to return, a black dog comes running toward them from the street. When it nears Rhea, it cowers and begins to whine. She hears Levi as she slowly kneels toward the dog, holding out her hand.<br/>
     “A dog? Where the hell did it come from?”<br/>
     “I don’t know, but it’s not some street dog. Look, her collar is pure silver. Could it have run here from wall Rose? Come here girl, let’s see if we can figure out who you belong to.”<br/>
     Rhea pets the dog’s still cowering head with one hand and reaches for the collar with the other.<br/>
     “Wait, brat. Don’t touch--” <br/>
     “Ow!”<br/>
     Rhea falls back with a sharp cry, clutching her hand to her chest. Her hood falls from her face, and Levi quickly pulls it back up. The dog jumps to its feet and flees, disappearing around the corner as Levi kneels in front of Rhea, grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away from her chest. Both her and Levi’s eyes widen at the sight of severe burns, which show no signs of her usual healing. Levi tears a strip of cloth from the bottom of her cloak and wraps it around her hand, then pulls her to her feet.<br/>
     “We need to get out of here.”<br/>
     As if on cue, Petra appears with the horses in tow. Levi loads their purchases in Blue’s saddle bag, lifts Rhea onto the horse and quickly follows suit. They make their way back to HQ, with Levi and Petra warily scanning their surroundings, and Rhea trying desperately to hold back the nausea building in her throat and stomach.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     Kilometers away, on the other side of wall rose, a man with unkempt, chocolate brown hair and dark eyes steps into a lavishly furnished office. He holds a black leather leash, and at the end is a black dog with a glimmering silver collar. Standing behind a rich oak desk is a thin, wiry man with ashy hair and deep set age lines. In his hands is a crystal glass full of a dark red liquid. The brunette approaches the desk and hands the leash over. The ash haired gentleman takes a long drink from the glass and fixes the brunette with an impatient glare.<br/>
     “Well?”<br/>
     “I found her, Mr. Carter. Rhea Vaughn was in Trost district this afternoon. I had the dog confirm it like you ordered.”<br/>
     “Well done. My assistant will give you your payment on the way out.” <br/>
     “Thank you, sir. There’s one more thing.<br/>
     “Yes?”<br/>
     “She was with the scouts. She left on horseback with Captain Levi and a member of his squad. They were headed back to headquarters.”<br/>
     “Thank you. Now please see yourself out.”<br/>
     “Yes, sir.”<br/>
     The brunette leaves, shutting the doors behind him with a soft click. Carter unhooks the leash, and the dog lays down at his feet. He turns to the window, looking out over Karanes district. He swirls his glass and takes another long drink, draining the remainder of its contents, then sets it on the desk.<br/>
     “Finally, I can set my plans in motion, and the scout’s involvement will make it all the better. Enjoy your newfound companionship while it lasts, Miss Vaughn. It will make it so much more enjoyable for me when I rip it all away.”<br/>
     Carter’s face reflects off the glass, revealing a pair of dark yellow eyes. The empty glass on the desk is permanently stained a faded crimson.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     Levi orders Petra to take care of the horses as soon as they arrive at headquarters. He grabs Rhea’s arm again, a little more roughly than she thinks he intends, and guides her swiftly back to his office. Her nausea worsens as she jogs up the stairs and struggles not to be dragged through the hallways. By the time they step into the office and shut the door, it is all she can do not to vomit on the spot. Levi reaches for her burned hand, but she holds it up and dashes for the toilet in his bathroom. She collapses to her knees in front of the pot just in time to violently empty the contents of her stomach. Rhea spends several more minutes dry heaving before the nausea begins to dissipate and she manages to lift herself with shaky hands. As she turns away from the toilet, taking deep ragged breaths, a clean white hand towel is held in front of her. She accepts it gratefully and wipes the damp cloth over her mouth and hands. Levi gingerly takes the cloth from her and tosses it in a bin, then silently holds his hand out to her. She takes it with a tired smile and allows him to lift her up and guide her to the bench next to the huge claw foot tub. Levi grabs another cloth, runs it under the tap, and takes a seat beside her, holding his hands out expectantly.<br/>
     “Did the burns make you sick somehow?”<br/>
     Rhea places her stinging hand in his and watches as he unwraps the cloth. She shakes her head as the angry red burns come into view.<br/>
     “No. I think it’s from lunch. I felt a little sick almost immediately after eating.”<br/>
     Levi’s brows furrow as he gently presses the cold, damp cloth against her palm. She hisses at the initial sting, but the cold water feels amazing.<br/>
     “You mentioned that the collar was silver. Has anything like this happened when you touched it before?”<br/>
     “I’ve always worn gold jewelry, because silver made me break out in a rash, but never anything like this. Do you think whoever was watching us saw?”<br/>
     “I think that’s exactly what they were hoping to see. I think they sent the dog to identify you, which means that they know something about you that we don’t, possibly a lot more.”<br/>
     Levi removes the cloth and pulls a small jar from his pocket. He opens it, dips two fingers in the jelly like substance, and rubs it gently over her burns. The soothing effect is immediate, and Rhea sighs contentedly. Pulling a roll of bandages from his other pocket, he begins to carefully re-wrap her hand. Rhea frowns deeply as she considers everything that has happened today.<br/>
     “It must be Carter. He’s the only other person who knows about me. Emmett wouldn’t think of something like the dog collar, and I don’t think he would want to hurt me. We should go to Karanes tomorrow and confront him.”<br/>
     “That’s not a good idea. We don’t know what he’s planning, or for sure that it’s him. We’ll tell Erwin about this tomorrow. He’ll be able to come up with a plan.”<br/>
     Levi finishes wrapping her hand, pulls her to her feet, and brings her to the wash basin; where a toothbrush and paste are set up.<br/>
     “Get cleaned up. I need to go write a report for Erwin about today. Meet me in the office when you’re done.”<br/>
     He doesn’t wait for her response, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Rhea stares at her bandaged hand with a tender smile. Levi continues to surprise her. She can tell that to others, he appears as an unapproachable, cold hearted soldier. But to her, he appears as a man who genuinely cares about people, and just doesn’t want others to notice. Rhea picks up the toothbrush and paste, and brushes furiously until there is no trace of the awful vomit taste left in her mouth. As she steps into the office, she notes their purchases from today sitting in a neat pile to the left of the door.<br/>
     “Petra brought our things up for us. And the courier came with your clothes.”<br/>
     Rhea turns to Levi, who is sitting at his desk, pen in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. His silky black hair hangs in his eyes, and she has the sudden urge to brush it back with her fingers. A second cup sits on the desk, so Rhea takes a seat on the small couch, brings the warm cup eagerly to her lips, and drinks deeply. The sweet, cool taste of peppermint on her tongue washes away her remaining nausea.<br/>
     “That was sweet of her. Did she make the tea also?”<br/>
     Levi nods his head and continues to stare at the blank parchment in front of him. His mouth is set in a deep scowl, and his brows are drawn down. After several moments, he sighs and lays the down the pen in favor of pouring himself a new cup of tea. Rhea raises a brow as he glares moodily into the cup.<br/>
     “Do you not like the peppermint? I can go make a new pot with the black tea.”<br/>
     Levi cuts his glare toward Rhea, but the severity lessens significantly.<br/>
     “The tea is fine.”<br/>
     “Then what’s wrong?”<br/>
     “Who said anything’s wrong?”<br/>
     “You were just glaring at your cup like you wanted to murder it.”<br/>
     Levi takes a long, slow drink from his cup, sits back in his chair, and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks down for several seconds. When he meets her eyes again she can clearly read the conflict.<br/>
     “I’m…worried I made the wrong choice today. It wouldn’t be the first time.”<br/>
     “To go into town? We would have had to go eventually. There’s no way you could have known what would happen.”<br/>
     “No. Bringing you back to the walls. You’ve been here just one day and you’re already in danger. You were free from all this crap out there, and I dragged you back into this messed up shithole where you might end up getting killed just for existing. And for what, to help a people that would probably be glad to see you dead?”<br/>
     Rhea surges from her seat, nearly knocking over her cup as she does. She darts around the side of the desk, grips the arms of the chair, and forcefully turns it sideways. Levi looks like a stray cat ready to strike. His eyes are wide, muscles tense and ready to bolt into action. Rhea realizes she may have been a bit overzealous, and slowly raises her hands with a sheepish smile, in a gesture of peace. Levi relaxes, and doesn’t tell her to back off; so Rhea gives in to her nature, places her hands on either side of his beautiful face, and presses her forehead to his. She hears the small hitch in his breath, feels the muscles in his jaw clench underneath her fingertips, but he doesn’t push her away. Rhea pulls her head back just enough to see his face, but doesn’t remove her hands as she speaks with surety.<br/>
     “You listen to me, Levi dear.”<br/>
     He raises a brow at her pet name, but doesn’t comment.<br/>
     “You did not drag me anywhere. I came with you of my own accord. I knew exactly what would be waiting for me here. I’m not a fool. But, you have already proven my fears to be wrong. Everyone I have met so far in the scouts, has accepted what I am. I didn’t think that was possible. I am a monster, Levi. But you have not once treated me like one. You were right; I was running away. I wasn’t free out there. I was trapped in a lonely prison of my own making. I made the choice to come back with you, to put myself in harm’s way. So don’t you start regretting anything.”<br/>
     “Why did you decide to come back with me? I didn’t think my pitiful speech was very convincing. That’s Erwin’s forte.”<br/>
     Rhea bites her lip hesitantly. Would he think less of her, if she was honest with him? But, she couldn’t have him thinking he was somehow responsible if she got hurt.<br/>
     “I…wasn’t a good person. I did a lot of awful things before I left the walls. Maybe when I was little, I could have used the excuse that I had to, to keep Riley safe. But by 16, I could have taken her and escaped, made a new life for us. I didn’t. Even five years after Wyatt’s death, I stayed in that lifestyle. It was all I knew how to do, but that’s not an excuse. I have the blood of countless people on my hands. I was a monster, even before I could turn into a wolf, and it got everyone I cared for murdered, or their lives ruined.”<br/>
     Levi is playing with her hair again, and she tries not to let it distract her.<br/>
     “Now, I’ve been given a chance to do something good, to use this curse for something other than pointless murder. You told me this morning, that you believe there is something worth saving here, despite all of the shit. There is. It’s you, and Petra, your squad, Erwin; everyone in this world who still holds out hope for a better future, who’s willing to lay down their life for it. So, I will help the scouts fight. And at least when I die, I can say I did something meaningful with my life. And just maybe, I will be able to look my mother and sister in the eyes when I see them again. So, thank you Levi, for giving me a chance to be something more than a monster.”<br/>
     “Is that how you think I see you? As a monster who can be used for the sake of humanity?”<br/>
     “I know what I am. I accepted it a long time ago.”<br/>
     “You’re <strong>wrong</strong>.”<br/>
     “What?”<br/>
     Levi’s eyes are burning into her soul. She can sense the utter truth in his words, same as when she first spoke to him, and she can hardly breathe. He raises his hands and caresses her face, pulling her forehead back down to his.<br/>
     “You are not a monster.”<br/>
     Rhea is completely overcome. The familiar jolt floods her veins. Her molten eyes flicker to his perfect, pale lips; and before she can stop herself, her eyes close and she presses their lips together. Levi’s response is immediate. He wraps one hand into the curls at the back of her head. The other grips tightly onto her finally healed hip and pulls her down. She places a knee on either side of him, letting him pull her into his lap. Rhea moves her right hand from his cheek and grasps tightly onto his shirt as their kiss becomes intense. Levi runs his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping lightly, and she opens her mouth to grant him entrance. The electrifying sensation steadily increases. Rhea nips a little harshly at his lip, drawing blood. She quickly flicks her tongue over it, sucking gently for just a second, and Levi groans. He pulls down on her hip, grinding her clothed sex against his. Rhea gasps, breaking the kiss. She presses her forehead to his again, keeping her eyes closed and attempting to slow her rapid heartbeat. When she’s gathered herself enough to speak she lifts her head and opens her eyes. Levi looks ready to devour her.<br/>
     “What are you doing to me?”<br/>
     Levi removes his hand from her head and slowly traces the back of two fingers down her jaw.<br/>
     “I should be asking you that.”<br/>
     Rhea tilts her head curiously. So, it isn’t just her feeling this weird pull then. Is this just another thing about her wolf that she has no clue about? Rhea sighs tiredly.<br/>
     “I wish I knew more about this. Wyatt said he would show me, but the only thing he taught me, was how to kill people.”<br/>
     “I’m taking you to meet Hange in the morning. She’s the head of our titan research division. She’s bat shit crazy, but if there’s anyone who can learn something about this power of yours, it’s her. I wanted to wait until you were a little more comfortable, but after what happened today—”<br/>
     “I’ll deal with whatever kind of crazy is necessary to figure out what the hell I’ve turned into.”<br/>
     Levi chuckles lightly. It’s a beautiful sound.<br/>
     “Right. Just try not to freak out when you meet her.”<br/>
     Rhea smiles warmly.<br/>
     “Consider me warned.”<br/>
     Rhea and Levi stare at each other for several moments. She becomes increasingly aware that she is still sitting in his lap, and a dark flush fills her cheeks, but she is too embarrassed to move. Levi breaks the tension.<br/>
     “You should go to bed. You can sleep in my room for now.”<br/>
     Rhea’s exhaustion hits here full force at the reminder, and a yawn forces it’s way past her lips. She removes herself from Levi’s lap and makes her way toward the bedroom door. She stops as a thought occurs to her.<br/>
     “Where will you sleep?”<br/>
     “I only sleep a couple hours. I’ll be fine on the couch.”<br/>
     Rhea frowns, but nods her head and pulls open the door. She steps through the doorway, and turns back to Levi one last time. He has fixed his chair, poured himself a fresh cup, and is now writing on the parchment in front of him.<br/>
     “Levi?”<br/>
     He looks up from his work.<br/>
     “What, brat?”<br/>
     Rhea shakes her head at his silly pet name.<br/>
     “This, whatever it is, between us. Should we try to stop?”<br/>
     “Probably.”<br/>
     Her heart clenches painfully and she looks at her feet.<br/>
     “Okay, I’ll try to be in better control from now on.”<br/>
     “No.”<br/>
     Rhea’s head shoots up, surprised.<br/>
     “Huh?”<br/>
     “I agreed that we <strong>should</strong> stop. But to be honest, I’ve no intention of doing so. Unless you want me to.”<br/>
     Rhea shakes her head with a shy smile.<br/>
     “Good. Now go to bed, brat.”<br/>
     Rhea nods and calls over her shoulder as she shuts the door.<br/>
     “Goodnight, Levi.”<br/>
     Levi stares at the closed door, an odd expression on his face. He sips his tea and whispers to no one as he continues working.<br/>
     “Goodnight, Rhea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 11! This was fun, but difficult to write. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter we will get some more of Levi's POV. Also, enter the loveable nut known as Hange lol. Things are really starting to progress now and I'm excited to keep writing. I said there wouldn't be a lot of fluff in this work, but I'm beginning to realize that despite her background, Rhea is naturally a fluffy, emotional person, so I think there is going to be tons of fluff, tons of dark, and tons of not so fluffy moments haha. Thank you for the feedback and kudos! I love you guys! I think I might have to slow down to one chapter a week, at least until my husband goes back to work, so only Ch.12 will be coming next week. Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What The Hell Was In That Tea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi contemplates. Levi Dreams. Levi Laughs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The report is finished within the hour, the kettle empty, and Levi finds himself staring at his bedroom door for the umpteenth time. He shakes his head with a tired sigh and walks over to a cabinet resting against the far wall, pulls out a spare blanket, and lays it over the couch. Then, he slowly unbuttons his shirt, hissing quietly as his still aching ribs protest. He folds the shirt neatly and sets it on the desk, then blows out the lamps on the wall; letting the night fill the room, broken only by the cool light of the half moon shining through his window.<br/>
     Levi stands at the windowsill, staring up at the sky. His room faces the training yard, so the stars shine brightly overhead, unpolluted by the smoke of the city. The forest stretches all the way to wall rose. As he stares into the peaceful quiet he wonders, not for the first time if Isabel and Furlan are looking down on him, and if they would be happy with the path he has chosen. Tonight, he also wonders what they would think of Rhea. Isabel, he knows without a doubt, would have considered Rhea her big sister the moment she learned Rhea had saved him. Furlan would probably have been put off at first, but he would have come around eventually.<br/>
     He turns away from the window and lays down on the couch. The cool, plush material soaks up all the tension from the sore, overworked muscles of his back and shoulders, and a groan escapes his lips as he sinks further into the comfort. His exhausted body is begging him to sleep, so he pulls the blanket over his bare chest and closes his eyes. As usual, his mind refuses to cooperate. Most nights, Levi is plagued with gruesome images of the comrades he had lost, less often, by thoughts of his mother. Tonight however, the thing keeping him from slipping into a much needed slumber is of a more pleasant, if frustrating nature.<br/>
The memory of Rhea’s flushed face, slightly swollen lips, and ragged breathing as she sat in his lap slowly morphs into her wet, naked body, just centimeters from his as he teased her in the bath. Levi remembers her breathless question after breaking their kiss. What are you doing to me? He wasn’t kidding when he said he should be asking her that. He feels strangely pulled to her, can’t seem to stop touching her, like the odd desire to play with her hair. Then there is of course, his more carnal desires.<br/>
     Levi hasn’t so much as looked at a woman in five years. Those who join the scouts spend most of their time fighting for their lives, and the rest training to fight better. Scouts usually go one of two ways. They either sleep with everything that moves, in a vain effort to forget their grief; or they lose all sexual desire completely, throwing all of their frustration into training. Levi falls solidly in the second category. Along with the usual stress of fighting titans, his duties as Captain, left him without the time or desire.<br/>
      Something about Rhea lit a fire in him that he has never felt before. He knows she should stomp out the fire and forget it. It has never made sense to him, trying to have a relationship when it could be cut brutally short without warning. On top of that, she would technically be his subordinate starting tomorrow. This combination made for a potential disaster for both of them. They should do the responsible thing and distance themselves.<br/>
     But, for the first time in years, Levi doesn’t want to be responsible. He has spent the last 5 years living as little more than a shell of himself, living purely for the sake of the scout’s mission and his own revenge, and shutting his emotions behind a stone door. Rhea makes him a feel like himself again. She isn’t some young cadet who he has to keep strict boundaries with. And…she’s strong, incredibly so. If there’s anyone in this world who might not leave him like everyone else, who has the strength to fight and stay by his side, he thinks it might be her.<br/>
     So, even though it might end terribly, still might blow up in his face like everything else, he will take the risk. Because he’s tired of feeling empty, and he’s honestly not sure how much longer he can live that way.<br/>
     Having come to a resolution, his ever turbulent thoughts quiet and allow him to drift into bliss at last. As his consciousness fades, he wonders if he will dream of Rhea again. A part of him hopes so.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     Levi is not graced with another vision of Rhea’s past. Instead, he wanders almost weightlessly through and endless expanse of white mist. Then, a portion of the mist clears, revealing a distant silhouette. As he cautiously approaches, the details become clearer. The blurry shadows transform into a beautiful brick house with a burgundy painted door, which swings open as he nears. Knowing that nothing can hurt him here, Levi steps into the house without hesitation. It is a modest home with striking stained-glass doors against the back wall. The colors on the glass appear to be moving in slow, swirling patterns, and he can make out the distorted shapes of trees through it. Beautiful as the scene is, Levi instinctively knows it is not his destination. He turns right, through another burgundy door, and into a kitchen. Standing in the middle is a young woman with bronze skin, dark hair, and beautiful honey eyes, whose body radiates a subtle glow. She smiles warmly at him, and he knows who she is even though he’s never actually met her.<br/>
     “Riley.”<br/>
     “Hello Levi. It’s good to finally meet you.”<br/>
     Her voice is like a bell chime. Her smile reminds him of Isabel, and Levi feels the tension leave his body, replaced with curiosity.<br/>
     “This is where you died, isn’t it?”<br/>
     Riley’s smile dims slightly, a flash of pain shines in her eyes, and he regrets opening his mouth. She recovers quickly with a laugh and a shake of her head, a mannerism she had obviously learned from Rhea.<br/>
     “Blunt as ever I see. Yes, it is.”<br/>
     Levi has at least a hundred questions, but decides to start with the most pressing ones.<br/>
     “Why are you here, and how?”<br/>
     “The how is a bit complicated, and not something a living mortal need worry about. The why, however, is quite simple. I came to warn you.”<br/>
     “About what?”<br/>
     “Rhea is in danger, and quite frankly, so are you. The enemy you face inside the walls is much greater than you realize. Do not let my sister out of your sight. Even within the scouts, she isn’t safe.”<br/>
     “Are you saying there’s a spy? Is it Carter? What is he planning?”<br/>
     Levi can hear the acid in his tone, but Riley isn’t affected by his unintentional intimidation tactics. She sighs and shakes her head again.<br/>
     “I can’t give you the details. Just promise me you won’t leave her alone.”<br/>
     “Rhea isn’t weak. She doesn’t need me to protect her every second, and I don’t think she would appreciate it.”<br/>
     “Levi dear, listen to me.”<br/>
     He smirks at the familiar, ridiculous, term of endearment, but waits for her to continue.<br/>
     “I know that Rhea is strong. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. But she has no clue what she is, or just how vulnerable she is in her human form. Your enemy knows exactly what her weaknesses are. He is cunning and ruthless, and he will stop at nothing. Do not leave her alone, or you will lose her, I promise.”<br/>
     Levi observes Riley. The more she speaks, the more solemn her face becomes. Her promise rings with truth, and it fills his heart with dread. Riley somehow knew exactly what would happen to Rhea, and it would be because he had left, just like he had left his friends. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.<br/>
     “Alright. I’ll stay by her side.”<br/>
     “Thank you, Levi.”<br/>
     The kitchen seems to pulse, and the room begins to swirl, reverting back into white mist. Riley’s smile turns wistful.<br/>
     “I’m out of time. Before I leave, I have one last request.”<br/>
     “What is it?”<br/>
     “Be careful with my sister.”<br/>
     Levi frowns.<br/>
     “Do you really think she’s dangerous? You should know her better than that.”<br/>
     The house is almost completely evaporated now. Riley’s body begins to turn translucent, and she laughs her bell like laugh again.<br/>
     “No, I don’t think she’s dangerous. I said be careful with her, not of her.”<br/>
     “I don’t understand.”<br/>
     Riley is completely transparent now. He can see through her to the endless white mist.<br/>
     “Rhea has suffered great loss, and she blames herself for most of it. She sees her gift as a curse that is destined to bring only suffering. She doesn’t believe that she deserves things like happiness or love. I always believed that it would take someone gentle, open, and loving to break her from her self-hatred. Those things are not in your nature, and yet it is you she is drawn to, that she trusts. So perhaps I was wrong, but still I can’t help but worry.”<br/>
     Levi glares at Riley, but there’s no heat behind it.<br/>
     “You worry that a brute like me will hurt her.”<br/>
     Riley turns her head away, ashamed.<br/>
     “Not on purpose.”<br/>
     Levi runs a hand through the silky black locks hanging into his eyes.<br/>
     “I don’t blame you. But, you’re definitely wrong.”<br/>
     Riley looks back to him, confused.<br/>
     “Rhea doesn’t need someone gentle. She’s too stubborn and strong-willed for that. She needs someone who isn’t afraid to call her out on her self-deprecating bullshit. I won’t hurt her, but I’m not going to just let her wallow in her grief. She’s done that long enough.”<br/>
     Tears come to Riley’s eyes, and her smile now is radiant.<br/>
     “I think you may be right. Thank you, Levi, truly. I must go now. Take care.”<br/>
     He watches as Riley’s body fades completely, and the white mist turns to darkness.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     When Levi’s eyes open, it is early morning, judging by the soft rays of sunlight filtering in through his window. His dream conversation had felt so short, he was sure he had been asleep for barely an hour, but he had clearly slept through the night. He sits up and swings his legs off the couch, catching the blanket as it falls from his sculpted bare chest. He eyes the kettle laying innocently on his desk.<br/>
     “That’s the last time I drink peppermint tea. Damn.”<br/>
     Levi makes his way to his bedroom, pausing as he steps through the doorway. The clothes he had let Rhea borrow lay in a heap on his floor. She is curled up in the center of his bed, completely naked and clinging to one of his pillows, one leg thrown over it. The blanket hangs haphazardly over the side of the bed, having been kicked off sometime in the night. He dips his head so his bangs cover his eyes, but his lips stretch into a smile, and he fights to quiet his laughter. After several minutes he collects himself, pads quietly over to the clothes, picks them up, and tosses them into the hamper, which is less than two feet away. Great, he’s roommates with a wild woman who’s had no need to clean for years. He’ll have to fix that. He grabs a clean uniform from his wardrobe and walks to his bathroom, stopping one last time to chuckle at Rhea’s utterly ridiculous position. Then, he shuts the door behind him and gets ready for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's Ch. 12! I know this chapter is a little short, but it just made sense to end it here. The next few chapters should be longer. As always, I'm  nervous to write in Levi's POV, but I wanted to delve a little deeper into his feelings on all this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I love feedback as usual :) I will try to have chapter 13 up in the next few days. Hubby isn't going back to work anytime soon, but my daughter goes back to daycare on monday, so that should free up some writing time. Love you all and thanks for reading! We were supposed to meet Hange in this chapter, but I felt like Levi needed this whole chapter to himself, so we will meet her next time lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Good Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, not sorry lol. I warned you it would get dark at times. (Cue maniacal laughter.) Please don't kill me lol.<br/>Warnings:<br/>Smut<br/>Graphic Character Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Rhea gasps as Levi grinds her clothed sex against his and struggles to regain her breath.<br/>
     “What are you doing to me?”<br/>
     Levi wraps his fingers into her curls and tugs her head back, exposing her pale slender neck. He presses his lips to her pulse point, grazing lightly with his teeth. She can feel his smirk, and his warm breath against her sensitive flesh as he murmurs.<br/>
     “I’m not doing anything, yet.”<br/>
     He snakes his other hand in between her legs and easily locates her clit, rubbing his fingers against it through the loose fabric of her pants. Rhea shudders and moans softly, instinctively rocking her hips against his fingers. Levi chuckles as he moves up to the shell of her ear, leaving a trail of biting kisses in his wake.<br/>
     “But I’m going to. I’m going to do everything to you.”<br/>
     He rubs her again, and his sultry whisper sends another tremor through her. Wetness begins to pool between her thighs, and she doesn’t hold back her pleasured sighs as she rocks against his fingers. Levi’s hands move to her hips. He lifts her off his lap and rises out of the chair, setting her on the edge of his desk. He places himself between her legs and reaches for the buttons of her borrowed shirt, deftly undoing them pulling the fabric from her shoulders. His eyes are dark with lust as he pauses to gaze at her bare breasts.<br/>
     “Hmm, I changed my mind. I like you wearing my clothes. I enjoy taking them off of you.”<br/>
     Rhea’s cheeks burn and her heart pounds in her chest. His nimble fingers pop open the button of her trousers, and Rhea lifts her hips as he pulls them down and lets them pool on the floor. She tries to close her legs, feeling suddenly self-conscious, but Levi is firmly in the way. Her blush darkens as she turns her head away from his hungry stare.<br/>
     “Fucking beautiful.”<br/>
     Levi traces a slow line, from her collar bone to her dripping core. His touch is agonizingly soft, teasing, as he brushes one pert nipple, then the folds of her pussy, before pulling his hand away completely. Rhea’s eyes flash and she growls, wrapping her legs tightly around his back and gripping his shoulders. Levi simply smirks and laughs, his voice a deep seductive timbre.<br/>
     “Oh, you don’t want me to tease you? What do you want then?”<br/>
Embarrassment overcomes her lust for a moment. The thought of saying it out loud makes the blush spread from her cheeks to her neck, and her racing heart skips a beat. But her body is burning. Levi leans in, teeth nipping at the shell of her ear again, and he grazes her folds lightly.<br/>
     “Tell me what you want.”<br/>
     Rhea gasps in frustration.<br/>
     “Ah! Touch me, please Levi.”<br/>
     He shakes his head as he kisses her neck, fingers moving away from her cunt to trail over her inner thighs.<br/>
     “I <strong>am</strong> touching you, Rhea.”<br/>
     Rhea whimpers and shakes her head furiously.<br/>
     “Not like this, dammit. You know what I want.”<br/>
     Levi stops touching her completely, and she wants to cry. <br/>
     “Say it.”<br/>
     She meets Levi’s lust filled gaze, and her inhibitions fade away.<br/>
     “I want your fingers inside me. I-I want you to make me cum.”<br/>
     Levi grips the back of neck and pulls her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He presses his fingers against her clit and rubs in slow back and forth motions. Rhea throws her head back with a sigh, and Levi moves his lips to her neck again, finding her sweet spot and sucking hard, then moves down to her breasts. He repeats his ministrations on her left nipple, then the right. He presses harder against her sensitive bud and increases his tempo, and Rhea steadies her trembling by gripping his shoulders tighter. Levi hisses quietly as her sharp nails dig into his flesh, and he bites her nipple harshly in retaliation.<br/>
     “Ah! Levi!”<br/>
     Levi releases her breast with a pop and smiles up at her. His silky black locks frame his face, and the smile only makes his perfect features even more beautiful. He removes his hand from her throbbing clit, but she doesn’t have time to lament the loss as he pushes two fingers into her tight, wet sex. Her virgin walls clamp tightly around the digits, and she bucks against him with a wanton gasp, forcing his fingers further inside her.<br/>
     Levi chuckles and places his other hand on her hip to steady her, pulls his fingers out, curls them upwards, and thrusts them into her again. He brushes something inside her that makes her see stars, and she presses her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her pleasured gasps. Levi thrusts his fingers into her at a rapid pace, hitting the same spot each time, while his thumb rubs against her swollen nub, and a wonderful sensation begins to build in her core.<br/>
     “That’s right, Rhea. Cum for me. And then I’ll make you cum again, all over my dick while I fuck you senseless.”<br/>
     Rhea’s orgasm crashes over her in waves, and with it comes the familiar thrum of her power. She sinks her fangs into his neck, hears his pained gasp; but she’s too lost to pay it any mind. Eventually the waves of pleasure subside and she pulls away from Levi with hooded eyes. Her post coital bliss vanishes as she looks in horror on Levi’s form. His hands are pressed to his crimson stained neck as he attempts to stem the flow of blood. Both shoulders are torn to shreds. The office disappears. They now float through a seemingly endless black void. Levi chokes on his own blood as he opens his mouth to speak.<br/>
     “Why?”<br/>
     Rhea shakes her head, collapsing to her knees and staring in shock at her blood-stained claws.<br/>
     “No! I didn’t…I didn’t mean to. Levi!”<br/>
     She wipes an arm across her mouth, and breaks into sobs when it comes away crimson. She looks down at herself, at the thick sticky dark fluid dripping down her bare chest, then at Levi as he takes a last shuddering breath and falls to the would-be floor.<br/>
     “No, no, no. This can’t be happening! I didn’t kill him!”<br/>
     “Just like you didn’t kill us?”<br/>
     Rhea whips around. Materializing out of the void are countless people. At the front, bodies pale and eyes black as the surrounding void, stand three familiar figures. Riley, her mother, and Levi stare blankly down at her. It was Riley who had spoken, voice distorted and laced with malice.<br/>
     “Riley? I’m sorry. I tried to save you. You too Momma. I’m so sorry.”<br/>
     Evelyn speaks next, her vicious words driving a stake through Rhea’s already broken heart.<br/>
     “I’m sorry I gave birth to a monster like you.”<br/>
     Fresh tears spill down Rhea’s cheeks. She wraps her arms tightly around herself, trying desperately to stop shaking.<br/>
     “No, this isn’t real. Please make it stop. I’m not a monster. I’m not!”<br/>
     “You are, just like your father.”<br/>
     Rhea stares guiltily at Levi’s ghostly form.<br/>
     “No. Levi…please.”<br/>
     “You’re a monster, and I never should have trusted you.”<br/>
     Rhea wakes with an anguished wail, tears streaming unchecked down her face. A familiar voice calls her name repeatedly, but it’s muffled, as though she were underwater. Finally, the feeling of cool hands on her face breaks through the haze, and she looks up. Levi is there, hair dripping water on her cheeks as he stares down at her, and completely unharmed.<br/>
     “You were dreaming. Whatever it was, it wasn’t real.”<br/>
     “Just a dream, not…not real.”<br/>
     “That’s right. What happened? You looked like you were enjoying yourself, until you started screaming.”<br/>
     Levi moves one hand from her cheek into her wild curls. The image of his bloody, torn body flashes through her mind. She tears away from his hold and scrambles off the opposite side of the bed.<br/>
     “Don’t touch me!”<br/>
     Levi’s lips turn down slightly as he walks around the edge of the bed.<br/>
     “Was it me? Did I…hurt you?”<br/>
     “No, of course not.”<br/>
     Rhea continues to retreat, flinching when her bare back meets the cool wood of the bathroom door. Levi follows, stopping just a foot from her. He stands in only a towel. Water droplets still fall from the jet-black locks that fall over his forehead. Rhea stares, transfixed, as the drops travel down his Adonis like chest and abs, then disappear beneath the towel resting tantalizingly low on his hips. Her first instinct is to lick the trail off him. Rhea instantly scolds herself for wanting such a thing. She needs to get away. As if hearing her thoughts, Levi closes the distance, placing one hand on the door next to her head. The other grips her chin firmly, lifting and holding it in place, forcing her to meet his steady gaze.<br/>
     “Just tell me what’s wrong, brat.”<br/>
     Rhea despises the tremble in her voice as she responds. She has to be strong, to protect him.<br/>
     “You have to stay away from me. I’ll still help you fight the titans, but we can’t be close like this.”<br/>
     Levi raises a thin, perfect brow.<br/>
     “Why?”<br/>
     “Because it’s not safe!”<br/>
     Rhea reaches behind her, turns the knob, and pushes the door open with her back. She backs into the room, and immediately slams the door. Turning to face the bathroom, she hovers a moment as she speaks once more.<br/>
     “It’s not safe for anyone to be close to me anymore. Just stay away, Levi. It’s better this way.<br/>
     She waits, listening intently for his response. Hearing no words or sign of movement, Rhea sighs and walks dejectedly to the shower. Flipping the tap, she steps under the cold spray and pulls the curtain shut. The freezing water helps to ease her tortured thoughts, and disguises the fresh tears and broken sobs as she grabs a sponge and soap and scrubs furiously at every inch of skin she can reach. She continues scrubbing until her flesh as nearly rubbed raw. If she can wash away the memory of being covered in Levi’s blood, then maybe she’ll feel at least somewhat better about pushing him away.<br/>
     “If you really want me to stay away, then why are you in here balling?”<br/>
     Levi’s sudden question filters through the curtain, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. How hadn’t she heard him? Was she that distracted, or was he just capable of moving that silently? Rhea stares at his silhouette through the curtain for several moments, then sighs and starts to work some shampoo into thick hair. She muses silently that she now knows where his pine scent comes from.<br/>
     “Truthfully, I don’t want you to stay away. But I won’t be responsible for your death.”<br/>
     “You’re an idiot.”<br/>
     “Excuse me?”<br/>
     “Weren’t you just telling me yesterday not to feel any guilt, that it was your choice? You really think the same thing doesn’t apply to me?”<br/>
     “It’s different.”<br/>
     “How is it any different?”<br/>
     “Because you’re too good! I’m…tainted. There’s no sense in feeling guilt or regret if something happens to me. But you’re one of the good ones. Like, Petra…like my sister. Even if I don’t get you killed, I can’t let someone like me…ruin you.”<br/>
     The curtain is ripped aside. Levi tosses away his towel and steps into the shower. Rhea lets out an undignified squeal as he pulls her against him, his grip on her shoulders like a vice. The blue in his stormy eyes is bright, and his usual blank mask completely gone as he stares at her in outright incredulity. He releases her shoulders and takes her face into his impossibly strong hands once more. Rhea doesn’t know whether it’s the freezing water, or him that causes her sudden trembling.<br/>
     “Levi…”<br/>
     “Now it’s your turn to listen. You aren’t going to ruin me. I’m not like Petra or Riley. I’m not good. I’m not a hero.”<br/>
     “But—”<br/>
     “Quiet, brat. I’m not done. I have blood on my hands, same as you…I was born in the underground. I was a thug, and not some petty street thief either. I was pretty deep in the underground mob.”<br/>
     “But, you’re a scout. You fight for freedom!”<br/>
     Levi shakes his head with a resigned sigh.<br/>
     “The only reason I became a scout was because of Erwin. I was offered a contract to kill him, in exchange for citizenship above ground. I accepted, then pretended to get caught by him along with my friends. I had every intention of killing him. I wanted to.”<br/>
     “Then, why didn’t you?”<br/>
     Levi hesitates; the guilt in his expression breaks her heart, speaks to her on a deep level.<br/>
     “My friends got killed on our first expedition. I only found out after; that Erwin knew why we were there the whole time and it was all a set up. Erwin expected me to keep fighting. I…couldn’t let my friend’s deaths be for nothing. So here I am.”<br/>
     Rhea stares at Levi in wonder. He wasn’t so different from her. He had been through so much.<br/>
     “Why are you telling me all this?”<br/>
     “Because I don’t want you thinking that I’m some innocent soul that you need to protect from yourself. If you’re a monster, then so am I. So, if you don’t want to be involved with me, that’s fine. But don’t push me away in a misguided attempt to protect me, like I’m some pathetic damsel in distress.”<br/>
     Rhea bites her lip, trying to fight back the hope rising in her heart.<br/>
     “And if I lose control one day, and try to hurt you?”<br/>
     “I’m not about to just let you, brat. Despite what you obviously think of me, I’m not weak. If that happens, and I seriously doubt it will, just promise me you won’t hate me too much if I stab you in the arm with something silver.”<br/>
     Rhea lays her head against his chest as her body shakes with laughter.<br/>
     “I promise.”<br/>
     “So.”<br/>
     She knows it’s a question, knows what he’s trying to ask, but the way he says it like a statement makes her smile teasingly at him.<br/>
     “So?”<br/>
     He rolls his eyes at her teasing.<br/>
     “Are you done being an idiot?”<br/>
     Rhea smiles brightly, still laughing at his crude way of asking.<br/>
     “For now.”<br/>
     “Good.”<br/>
     Levi’s hand wraps around the back of her neck, presses their bodies together and kisses her roughly. Despite the freezing water, she can clearly feel his rather large, semi-hard dick pressing into her thighs. He’s the perfect height. If she wrapped her legs around his waist, she’s sure he would slide in perfectly, and it makes her wet just thinking about him thrusting into her as he holds her up against the stone wall. Rhea sighs into their kiss, and Levi breaks it to smirk down at her.<br/>
     “I’m curious. What was I doing to you in your dream? You seemed to be loving it.”<br/>
     Rhea scoffs, but she can’t hide the pink dusting her cheeks.<br/>
     “Who says it was you?”<br/>
     “You said my name.”<br/>
     Rhea buries her burning face in Levi’s neck. His tone is lustful as he continues, paying her back for her earlier teasing.<br/>
    “Did it have something to do with, perhaps, making you cum all over my fingers?”<br/>
    A burning desire ignites in her and she cries out, lifting her legs to wrap around him. Levi doesn’t falter. He lifts her up and presses her firmly against the wall, hissing in pleasure as his cock slides between her warm thighs. Rhea moans deeply as the folds of her pussy part around him and his shaft brushes against her clit. Walls, he feels so good just rubbing against her. She needs to feel him inside her.<br/>
     “Fuck me, Levi.”<br/>
     Levi smiles up at her. Her core throbs and wetness coats his dick as he rocks against her.<br/>
     “I fucking love how eager and wet for me you are, but I’m not going to let your first time be like this.”<br/>
     Rhea grinds her hips down, just as he tilts forward. They both gasp as his swollen head pushes past her folds. Levi holds them there, perfectly still. His hands on her hips prevent her from sliding onto him any further. Rhea growls in frustration.<br/>
     “What’s wrong with like this? Don’t tell me you don’t want it.”<br/>
     Levi rests his head in the crook of her neck. Even that small movement presses him into her sex a little bit further, so the head is completely engulfed, and she feels his body begin to tremble slightly.<br/>
     “Fuck, Rhea. Of course, I want to. I’m not a romantic man, but do you really want your first time to be a painful quickie in the shower, right after you’ve finished having a meltdown? I promise you; shower sex is the worst possible way you could lose your virginity.”<br/>
     He takes two deep, steadying breaths, then lifts her off of him, unwraps her legs, and sets her on the floor. Rhea whimpers as his warmth leaves her, but she knows he is right. Levi brushes his hand under her chin, and she lifts her head to meet his still lustful gaze. His words, so full of promise, send an excited shiver down her spine.<br/>
     “When I fuck you for the first time, it will be well worth the wait.”<br/>
     “I thought a woman’s first time was always painful?”<br/>
     “Only if it’s with an idiot who just wants to get his dick wet.”<br/>
     Rhea laughs as she closes her eyes and presses her lips to Levi’s in a chaste kiss.<br/>
     “Thank you, Levi.”<br/>
     “Tch. Come on, brat. I want to go see Hange before breakfast.”<br/>
     Levi shuts off the water and steps out, re-wrapping his towel and tossing one to her. She smiles as she follows him into the bedroom and they get ready for the day. Levi is wrong about one thing at least. He is definitely one of the good ones, despite his less than perfect past. And that gives Rhea a glimmer of hope that maybe, she can be one of the good ones too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this update is so late. I could give you a hundred excuses, but basically, life just got in the way of me actually typing this up and posting it. As you may or may not have noticed, I took the slow burn tag off this story. It just doesn't work for them. So their relationship will definitely start heating up after this point. Please don't hate me too much for "killing" Levi lol. Rhea's worst fear is that her wolf will cause her to hurt the people she cares about. If I let their relationship continue much further without addressing this, it wouldn't be true to her character. Good thing Levi is so "persuasive". Still no Hange lol. I needed just one more chapter between the two of them before we moved on to meeting our favorite mad scientist. I can promise you that she is in the next one, because it's already written. I will be forcing myself to bite the bullet and type the next one tonight, even if it kills me. So you should see the next update in the next 4 to 5 hours. I'm a slow typer. As always, thank you to those who left feedback or kudos. You guys are the best and I love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mad Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Hange, at last haha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Hange. Open up.”<br/>     Levi bangs on the door of Hange’s office for the third time and is once again met with silence. Rhea fiddles nervously with her skirt.<br/>     “Maybe she’s still in her room? It’s still early. Why don’t we go see if we can get breakfast before everyone gets up? I’m pretty hungry, since I lost everything I late yesterday.”<br/>     “She’s in there; probably passed out over her disgusting desk. Oi, four eyes! I’m coming in.”<br/>     Levi raises a pristine leather boot, and promptly kicks the door in. It swings wildly on its hinges, hits the stone wall with a resounding slam, and is caught by  Levi’s palm as he steps into the office. Rhea follows him into the room and her mouth nearly falls open. It looks like a tornado came through. There are books, maps, and various sketches strewn everywhere. Everything is covered in a fine layer of dust. As Rhea inhales, her extra sensitive nose causes her to cringe and cover her face with one hand. The other holds up her long skirt as she treads lightly toward the back of the room.<br/>     “What in the walls is that smell? Did something die in here?”<br/>     Levi smirks slightly at her comment, but a deep scowl takes its place as he approaches a figure slumped over a desk against the back wall. The desk is piled high with precariously stacked books. Dried wax covers a large section next to what’s left of a candle that was obviously left to burn all night. The figure slumped over the desk is wearing a uniform that is so ridiculously wrinkled, it seems purposeful. The right sleeve is covered in the melted wax, and Rhea can easily tell now where the stale smell is coming from. The clothes look as if they haven’t been washed in weeks. A wild mane of chestnut hair protrudes from the woman’s head at odd angles. This is the woman that Levi wants to help them find answers? Levi sighs next to her.<br/>     “Well, I guess this explains why she hasn’t beaten down my door yet. She’s probably been holed up in here since they got back. Where the hell is Moblit? He doesn’t usually let her get this bad. Damn.”<br/>     Rhea watches, perplexed, as Levi gives the chair underneath Hange an aggressive kick.<br/>     “Tch. Hey, Hange, you shitty brat, wake the hell up.”<br/>     Silence.<br/>     “Is she alive? It doesn’t even look like she’s breathing.”<br/>     Levi’s scowl morphs into a malevolent smirk as he reaches out, grabs the back of Hange’s collar, and proceeds to drag her like a rag doll across the room. He points to a side door, presumably to the woman’s bedroom.<br/>     “Get the door.”<br/>     Rhea gives the unconscious woman a concerned once over. Her arms and legs bump into the stacks of books and scattered furniture as Levi drags her mercilessly.<br/>     “Aren’t you going to carry her?”<br/>     “Tch. I’m not touching any part of her that isn’t strictly necessary. Door.”<br/>     Rhea quickly opens the first door, then walks ahead to a second, which opens to a bathroom almost identical to Levi’s. He drags Hange to the shower, tosses her in, and with a blank face and a joyous glint in his eyes, throws the tap on full force. The freezing jet of water hits the poor woman square in the face, and she jumps awake with a shrill cry, spluttering and wiping her drenched hair out of her eyes. She glares up at them and begins to shriek.<br/>     “What the hell!? How dare you…Levi?”<br/>     “You smell like horse shit, four eyes. Have you even looked at water in the last five days?”<br/>     “It is you! Shorty! You’re alive! How did you make it back? Ooh, did you have to cut your way out of a titan’s stomach?”<br/>     “No.”<br/>     “How did you move without the titans noticing you? Oh! Maybe you covered yourself in animal feces to disguise your scent—”<br/>     “Hange.”<br/>     “Oh, I have to get samples! Hold still shorty, so I can urk! —”<br/>     She had jumped to her feet and staggered toward Levi with outstretched hands and a crazed look in her eyes. Levi grabbed her by her face and shoved her back onto her butt, underneath the shower again. Rhea peaks out from behind his shoulder to stare in wonder, and slight fear, at the woman in front of them. Hange stares up at them with a bewildered look, but quickly breaks into raucous laughter.<br/>     “Hahaha. Sorry, Levi. Guess I got a bit carried away. But seriously, how did you manage to make it back?”<br/>     Levi wipes his hand on a cloth pulled from his back pocket, then steps aside to reveal the one responsible.<br/>     “This is Rhea. She brought me back. I’ll explain everything after you clean yourself up. At least put on a fresh uniform.”<br/>     Rhea follows Levi back into the office. She watches quietly as he shuffles about the room, picking up books and papers and tucking them away. When he has done all can do for now, he stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, scowl firmly in place, and muttering curses under his breath; which Rhea can hear quite clearly thanks to her sensitive hearing.<br/>     “Can’t believe Erwin couldn’t even be bothered to tell her I’m alive. Leaving me to do all the dirty work as usual, that ass. Where the hell is Moblit? Stupid woman probably hasn’t eaten or moved from that desk in days.”<br/>     Rhea observes the way his lithe fingers subtly clench and unclench his biceps, and the tick in his jaw as he grumbles. She smiles gently as she lays a hand on his arm.<br/>     “You must care for her a great deal, to be so worried about her.”<br/>     Levi stills, schooling his features into an impassive stare.<br/>     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”<br/>     “Don’t worry Levi. You don’t have to admit anything. Your secret is safe with me.”<br/>     Levi scoffs and avoids her gaze.<br/>     “And what secret would that be?”<br/>     Rhea smiles wider and leans in to place a soft kiss just under his jaw. She hums in satisfaction when the strong muscles tenses underneath her lips.<br/>     “That you care deeply for people, especially those close to you.”<br/>     Levi’s hands at her hips stop her from pulling away. He tilts his head down and kisses her with a surprising softness. When he pulls away, there is a devious glint in his eyes.<br/>     “You had better keep it a secret. If you ruin my reputation, I might have to punish you.”<br/>     Rhea’s face turns crimson. Before she can stutter a response, the sound of a door opening alerts them, and Levi turns to face a freshly showered and clothed Hange. She glances between Rhea and Levi, raises a brow at their close proximity, and a lecherous grins spreads across her face.<br/>     “I can come back later, Levi, if I’m interrupting something?” <br/>     She waggles her eyebrows suggestively. <br/>     “We’re in your office idiot.”<br/>     “Not denying it? Interesting; you must be a crazy good lay Rhea.”<br/>     Rhea’s eyes go wide as saucers.<br/>     “Excuse me?”<br/>     “Quit being disgusting four eyes. We have shit to do.”<br/>     “Right!”<br/>     Hange pulls out a journal and pen, seemingly from nowhere. The crazed look appears again as she smiles widely.<br/>     “So then, tell me everything. Don’t leave out a single detail!”<br/>     Levi and Rhea take turns recounting the events of the last five days. The more they talk, the more excited Hange becomes, until she is practically drooling on her notebook. She somehow fills an entire journal halfway through, and tears apart the room again in search of an empty one, much to Levi’s chagrin. By the time they’ve finished, she is buzzing. She sprints to the desk at the back of the room and tears through the clutter.<br/>     “This is simply amazing! Who would have thought there could be a way for humans to transform into animals? Oh, there are so many theories to test, so many experiments to do! But first!”<br/>     Hange whirls around, her grin so wide, Rhea wonders if her face hurts. She holds a letter opener in her hand, and before either of them can stop her; Hange brings up her opposite hand and slashes the blade across her palm.<br/>     “Yowza! Damn that hurts! But soo worth it.”<br/>     She holds the bleeding appendage out, smile unwavering.<br/>     “Alright Rhea, lick me!”<br/>     Rhea is stunned silent. Levi growls menacingly.<br/>     “Dammit Hange, we don’t have time for this shit. You can run your experiments later. We have real problems to solve right now. Wrap your stupid hand and get serious. You’re dripping blood on the floor.”<br/>     “Aww but Levi, I just have to know what it feels like! You want to know more about her powers, right? Firsthand experience is the best way to learn.”<br/>     Rhea cautiously approaches the injured woman. Hange didn’t once question the validity of their story, nor did it seem to perturb her in the slightest. She took their words in stride, even seemed excited about the possibilities of Rhea’s powers. It’s…refreshing, if a little unnerving. She takes Hange’s hand in hers and brings it to her lips. Levi growls in the background.<br/>     “Let the idiot take care of her own wound, Rhea. She’s not worth your spit, literally.”<br/>Rhea giggles at his stupid pun. She glances over to observe him. The disgust on his face is plain to see. How long had he lived in the underground? After living in a place like that, Rhea can understand why his aversion to filth would be much stronger than the average person. Hange’s response is quick and sharp, and Rhea realizes that this is how they communicate their friendship; by trading insults. Cute.<br/>     “Is that a note of jealousy I detect shorty? Don’t want Rhea to lick anyone but you? Don’t be so stingy. There’s plenty of her to go around. Come on Rhea, do it!”<br/>     Rhea can see the biting retort on the tip of Levi’s tongue, so she quickly runs her own across Hange’s palm. She squeals excitedly and grabs her pen, scribbling again as she observes the effects of Rhea’s healing. Levi’s retort falls short, only muttering one word.<br/>     “Disgusting.”<br/>     Rhea frowns, a little hurt despite knowing where it’s coming from.<br/>     “You really think my healing is that awful?”<br/>     “No. It’s just gross that you have to put your mouth on someone’s open wound. Who knows where that freak's hand has been? Speaking of, Oi, Hange, are you done yet?”<br/>     “Just a few more notes…and…yes! That should do for now.”<br/>     Hange lays down her pen and scurries to another corner of the room, where a long metal table sits. She clears a space at the end of the cluttered mess and pats the surface with her freshly healed hand.<br/>     “Come sit here please.”<br/>     Rhea glances nervously at Levi, who nods and moves to stand next to the table. Rhea follows reluctantly and lifts herself onto the cool metal surface. She watches with sharp eyes as Hange pulls out a set of medical tools. Rhea is surprised, but pleased when the scientist tugs on a pair of goggles and meticulously cleans the tools with an alcohol soaked rag. When everything is cleaned to satisfaction, the scientist turns to Rhea with scalpel in hand and a serious but still friendly expression. All traces of her previous teasing or exaggerated excitement are gone as she hold out an open hand.<br/>     “Give me your injured hand please.”<br/>     Rhea complies, and Hange carefully unwraps the bandage to reveal her injury. The burn is mostly healed. Only a small white scar is left.<br/>     “The burn seems to be healing nicely. But it should have healed immediately, just like my hand, right?”<br/>     “Yes. I’ve never had anything leave a scar before. I was shot in the chest three times once, and those wounds healed perfectly.”<br/>     “Hmm. That is strange. And why silver I wonder? The way this burn healed…see the little spots of raised flesh on the edges? It almost looks like a rash instead of a burn. I’m going to need to take some skin samples from both the injured area, and a normal one. Hold still. This shouldn’t hurt too much.”<br/>     Rhea feels little more than a pinch as the brunette carefully scrapes the scalpel across her injury. She places the sample in a petri dish, cleans the tool, and repeats the process with her uninjured palm.<br/>     “Your skin feels quite warm. Have you been feeling feverish at all?”<br/>     Rhea shakes her head, and Levi comments from her side.<br/>     “She’s always warm.”<br/>     The scientist gives Levi a sly smile, but doesn’t comment. Instead, she pulls out a thermometer and holds it up to Rhea, who obediently places it under her tongue. After a few minutes, Hange removes it. Rhea catches the widening of her eyes as she reads the gauge. <br/>     “What is it?”<br/>     “102 degrees. Are you sure you don’t feel ill?”<br/>     “Well, I threw up everything I ate yesterday. But other than that, no.”<br/>     “Interesting. It seems that your natural body temperature may run several degrees higher than ours. We’ll have to keep track for at least a week to be sure. Now, the nausea. You’re sure it wasn’t just food poisoning?”<br/>     “I don’t think so. Petra and Levi both ate the same thing, and they didn’t get sick. Also, that was the first time I’ve ever thrown up. I don’t get sick. Even when I was little, I never got colds or anything like that.”<br/>     Hange’s chocolate eyes light with interest.<br/>     “Really? Well then, there must have been something in the food that your body didn’t like. When you were living outside the walls, what was your diet?”<br/>     “I hunted with the pack, so mostly deer, sometimes cattle if we stumbled across a herd that was left behind.”<br/>     Hange sterilizes a small, thin needle and several vials, and goosebumps break over Rhea’s arms.<br/>     “So you primarily ate meat then? No vegetables or starches of any kind?”<br/>     “Yes.”<br/>     “And what about before you left the walls? Was your diet primarily meat then too?”<br/>     “Umm, no. I ate potatoes and bread and fruits all the time.”<br/>     “And they never made you sick?”<br/>     “No.”<br/>     “Interesting. Well, I have a theory, but I’ll need more evidence to confirm it. Meanwhile, you should try to get as much protein in your diet as possible.”<br/>     “And how are we supposed to do that, four eyes? You know damn well there’s a shortage. And we don’t have the budget for extra costs like meat.”<br/>     “Well, you said you know how to hunt, right Rhea?”<br/>     “In my wolf form yes. But I’ve never hunted as a human. And I can’t exactly run around as a giant wolf inside the walls.”<br/>     “And on top of that, private hunting is illegal, idiot.”<br/>     Hange smirks deviously at Levi.<br/>     “And I suppose you care so much about what’s legal, huh shorty?”<br/>     “Shut up. We’ll figure something out. Maybe Erwin has some secret funding he can pull out of his ass.”<br/>     “I wouldn’t count on that. But anyway, Rhea, give me your arm please.”<br/>     Rhea complies once more. Hange ties a strip of leather tightly around her elbow, then expertly sticks the needle, an empty vial now attached, and loosens the tie, allowing blood to fill the vial.<br/>     “You have beautiful veins Rhea.”<br/>     “Umm…Thank you?”<br/>     “Fucking weirdo.”<br/>      Hange fills four more vials before she removes the needle, tapes some gauze over the stuck spot, and unties the leather strip.<br/>     “I’ll start studying these straight away. Come see me this evening, and hopefully I’ll have at least a few answers for you.”<br/>     Rhea slides off the table and unrolls her sleeves. Hange is already studying one of the petri dishes under a magnifying glass.<br/>     “Thank you for your help. It was…nice to meet you. Are you sure you don’t want to come get breakfast?”<br/>     The scientist looks up from the dish with a bright smile.<br/>     “Oh I have far too much to do here! It was a pleasure to met you too Rhea.”<br/>     She leans forward and places her hand on Rhea’s forearm. Her eyes are serious again, and her smile is gentle.<br/>     “Thank you. For bringing shorty back to us.”<br/>     “Oh, umm, you’re welcome.”<br/>     Levi steps forward and wraps and arm around Rhea’s waist, guiding her toward the door.<br/>    “Let’s go brat, if you want to eat before Erwin calls the meeting. Hange, I’ll send a cadet up with food. You better eat it.”<br/>     Hange’s gaze lingers on Levi’s arm around her. She raises a brow, and her smile is devious again, but she doesn’t comment. She waves them off and turns back to her work.<br/>     “Sure thing Levi.”<br/>     Levi removes his arm from her as they reach the hall and he walks toward the stairs. Rhea hurries to his side. She hopes they have something good for breakfast. She’s feeling a little faint after giving all that blood.<br/>     Her hopes for a good breakfast are crushed as she sits down with her tray. The watery potato soup and stale bread reminds her of her childhood years; when they struggled to keep food on the table. Even the military is hurting for food? Or is it just the Scouts? Either way, the shortage must be truly dire. She wonders for a fleeting moment, if her niece is eating this poorly. The thought sends a rush of guilt through her, so she pushes it away and focuses on forcing down the bland meal. After only a few bites in, she can already feel the weight in her stomach. When she finishes her meal, Rhea frowns. She’s still starving, and she’s already beginning to feel sick. This isn’t good. What the hell is wrong with her? Levi’s low whisper next to her breaks her from her troubled thoughts.<br/>     “How are you feeling?”<br/>     Rhea shakes her head and grips tightly onto Levi’s arm underneath the table. They had chosen a secluded spot close to the exit; so they are able to slip out of the mess without drawing too much attention. The more she moves, the sicker Rhea feels. She sprints toward the exit, Levi following close behind. As soon as she makes it outside, Rhea collapses to her knees and empties her stomach into a bush. <br/>     By the time she’s finished she feels incredibly weak. She struggles to stand, and she’s thankful when Levi’s strong arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet. He hands her the cloth from his back pocket, and she wipes her mouth and tucks the cloth into her skirt pocket. Rhea leans heavily against Levi’s chest for several moments. When her strength begins to return, she looks up at Levi with a fearful expression.<br/>     "This is really bad. I’m so hungry, but I can’t keep anything down. What are we going to do?”<br/>     Levi keeps his features calm. Even his eyes, which usually clue her in to his feelings, are cool as he stares down at her.<br/>     “Relax, brat. We’ll get you food.”<br/>     “But how?”<br/>     “We’ll hunt, tonight after dark.”<br/>     “Really? I thought you said it was illegal? What if somebody sees us?”<br/>     “That’s why we won’t hunt inside the walls.”<br/>     “What? You mean?”<br/>     Levi nods slowly, tone low as he confirms.<br/>     “We’ll go outside the walls tonight. Titans aren’t active after dark, so we should be able to hunt safely and get back with no issues.”<br/>     “But won’t someone notice if a horse goes missing? How will you keep up?”<br/>     Levi smirks in his devilish way, and she can see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes.<br/>     “Why would I need a horse?”<br/>     Rhea gasps quietly as understanding comes to her. Could she hunt with someone on her back? He had held on just fine on their way back to the walls, and he will have his gear this time. Excitement and something else bubbles in her gut. She is going to hunt, with Levi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hange got a whole chapter to herself haha. Next up the meeting, and then the hunt! I'm super excited to get back into some action type writing. Can you believe we're 14 chapters in and it's only been 5 days in the story? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I will try to get at least one more chapter up by Sunday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Plans and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meetings are fun haha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Not long after their incident outside, a cadet informs Levi that Commander Erwin needs to speak with them. They make their way back up the stairs, past Levi’s office, to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Rhea fidgets nervously with her skirt again as Levi knocks, and a muffled “come in” is heard from the other side. Levi places his hand briefly on her shoulder as he pulls open the door and steps inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Erwin’s office is at least twice the size of Levi’s, with several plush chairs and a full size couch. All eyes turn to Rhea as she steps into the room and she shrinks into Levi’s side at the piercing stares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Rhea! How’s my favorite new experiment doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hange embraces Rhea in a warm hug and she can’t help but smile at Hange’s teasing. She lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. As she inhales, preparing to answer the scientist’s question, an utterly familiar scent assaults her. Her blood hums and her eyes flash gold as she turns sharply to to find the scen’t source, which carries the same underlying current of power as her own. Her burning gaze lands on a tall, sandy blonde scout with small blue eyes, and a thin mustache and beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He stares back at her with a matching expression of wide-eyed shock and faint recognition. Rhea ignores the other occupants of the room as she approaches the man cautiously, instinctively tucking her chin. The room is silent as the grave as she draws near the tense soldier and takes another curious sniff. Rhea meets his gaze and stares in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We’re the same. It’s faint,but...you have wolf in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea holds perfectly still as he bends over her small frame and takes a generous sniff at her hair. When he pulls away, his shrewd eyes are comically wide. He turns to Erwin, who sits at his desk to their right, and gives a single firm nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The tension in the room is palpable. No one seems to be able to come up with a response to this information. Rhea has a million questions, but has no idea where to start. Judging by his expression; the mustached blonde feels the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I should have known. Of course you would be the first one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be freaked out by his little habbit. I bet you never thought someone would sniff you first, huh Mike?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi is the first to recover, cutting through the tension with his not so subtle jab. Rhea steps back from Mike, watching as he smirks and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hange blurs into Rhea’s vision as she jumps Mike and invades every ounce of his privacy she can reach, her volume increasing with each frenzied word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Holy Rose! I’ve come up with a hundred different theories over the years to explain Mike’s impossible sense of smell. But this!? Ahh!! I wonder if you could transform too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I would like to know that as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Silence falls over the group again as all eyes turn to Erwin, who’s fierce gaze is fixed on Rhea. She can see the gears turning in his head, all the things they could accomplish with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> giant beasts at the scout’s disposal. Rhea turns her gaze back to Mike, looking him over carefully. The scent is definitely there, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m not sure. Have you ever felt like...lightning was burning in your veins, maybe during an extremely dangerous or desperate situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Mike shakes his head no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea turns back to Erwin, noting the faint trace of dissappointment disappear from his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Then I don’t think he can. Everytime I’ve found myself in extreme danger, or experienced overwhelming emotion, I felt the power through my entire body. With each situation it grew stronger, until finally, I transformed for the first time. Mike fights titans. He’s been putting himself in danger for years now right? I think if he was able to transform, he already would have. I think the wolf trait is too faint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Erwin crosses his fingers under his chin and leans on his elbows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes, I think you’re probably right. We can talk more on that subject later. For now, lets move on. All of you, please take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Mike wrenches Hange off of him and drops her on one of the plush chairs, then moves to take the seat furthest from her. Rhea feels Levi’s fingers brush, feather light, against her knuckles as he takes one of the large leather couches. She wastes no time in taking a seat next to him. He throws an arm behind her and crosses one leg over the other, same as before. Rhea wonders whether this is his usual relaxed position or just an excuse to touch her, because his fingers are already twirling a lock of her hair. She smiles at him, but Levi is focused on Erwin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ll assume either you or Hange brought Mike up to speed. So, have you come up with something to convince the government she’s not a threat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I have a few ideas, however, I think it’s best if Rhea’s abilities and identity remain a secret for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Why? The longer we keep it a secret, the more cause they’ll have to accuse us of treason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I am aware. However, in light of recent events, I think it will be safer for everyone. I received news this morning that the lieutenant, who you swore to secrecy, has been reported missing. He didn’t report for duty this morning. This, combined with the incident in Trost, leads me to believe someone has been keeping an eye out for Rhea’s return. And given that they’ve gone as far as to kidnap a soldier and obviously have no qualms about causing Rhea harm; I have to assume they are not looking for her with good intentions. If we involve the government now, we will spread our focus too thin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hange joins the discussion, her expression more serious than Rhea thought possible for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I agree. If they were able to get to Hannes so soon after it happened, then they probably have spies in the garrison and the military police, possibly even the scouts. We should focus on weeding out this enemy first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What are we supposed to do in the meantime then? She can’t just hide in my room forever. Several scouts have seen her. The rumors are bound to have started already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Erwin nods his head pensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes, I’ve caught wind of a few, mostly harmless so far. But you’re right Levi. Which is why you and your squad will leave for the old headquarters immediately after this meeting. You can train with Rhea there, with little worry about being seen. I will make a formal announcement that we have gained a new recruit, who will be working closely with Levi squad for an upcoming mission, and the details are need to know only. If there is a spy in our ranks, they might reveal themselves trying to discover where you’ve gone...Mike, I need you to go to where Hannes was last seen and see if you can pick up a trail. Be as discreet as possible. Nanaba can take over your squad’s training for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I will start looking into Mr. Carter. Rhea, we will need a different name to introduce you to the scouts as. A spy will know it’s a fake, but we shouldn’t confirm your identity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Elizabeth is my middle name. I don’t know about a surname.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Elizabeth should work. It’s pretty common, so I don’t think anyone would connect it to you specifically. As far as a last name, Smith should do just fine. The less it stands out, the better. I will have a uniform with that name ordered for you, and have some enlistment papers drawn up to make it look official. Hange, I know you have a lot of projects going on, but your titan research will have to take a back seat for now. You’ll go with squad Levi to assist with her training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No problem! I can’t wait to get some new expiriments underway. We are gonna have so much fun Rhea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Erwin stands, and everyone follows suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Are there any questions? Anything else we need to discuss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The officers and Rhea shake their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Very well. You have your assignments. Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Mike and Hange hurry out of the room; Levi lingers a moment at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Erwin. I’ll be taking her outside tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The commander pauses from packing a bag to address Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes, Hange informed me that might be the only option. You have my permission; I trust you to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi shuts the door and heads toward his own office. He opens the door and motions to Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Pack only what you need. Be ready in 30 minutes. I’m going to inform the squad. Don’t leave the room until I come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea purses her lips in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do you really think a scout will attack me in broad daylight? I can meet you at the stables.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Levi turns to face her with a knowing look. He had obviously expected her to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Look, brat. I know you can protect yourself. I’m not worried about you being attacked. I’m worried about someone seeing you and deciding to follow us. We don’t know who we can trust right now. That’s the whole reason we’re leaving. So, will you just humor me and wait until I come back? I still have to pack anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea huffs, blowing a few auburn strands out of her face and stubbornly crossing her arms. She knows he’s right, and that he’s only trying to protect her. Rhea had always been the protecter. She remembers quite clearly her frustration with Riley, who had never accepted or wanted her help. She hadn’t understood why Riley was being, in her opinion, completely obstinate. Now, being on the opposite end, she can finally empathize with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She knows Levi doesn’t think she’s weak, and he’s not trying to be condescending. She’s also very aware of the danger she is in. And yet, the need for someone to protect her rubs Rhea in all the wrong ways. She feels so powerless...inferior. Rhea hadn’t felt inferior to anyone in a very long time. She despises it. She wants to lash out; refuse to comply with Levi’s wishes and insist that she doesn’t need to be babied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As she is about to act on her desires, her mouth already open to begin her tirade; her sisters face flashes in her eyes, wide-eyed, pale, cold. If Rhea had gone against her sister’s whishes for independence and sent a guard that night, would Riley still be with her? If she refused Levi’s help and something terrible happened, would he feel the same sense of failure and worthlessness?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea takes a deep steadying breath, uncrosses her arms, and nods with resignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Good. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi turns to leave, but stops and looks back at her. He hesitates a moment, then reaches forward to cup Rhea’s cheek and place a soft kiss to her lips. Before she can lean in and try to deepen it, he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He murmers softly, and she smiles against his lips. Levi takes his leave, and Rhea hurries inside to pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It’s almost two hours before the group is ready to leave. Hange had taken forever to pack. At last though, Rhea sits behind Levi on his beautiful mare as they ride with haste toward wall Rose. The sun is already high in the sky. By the time they arrive it will be late afternoon. Rhea wraps her arms tighter around Levi’s waist and urges time to pass quicker. Her stomach rumbles in agreement. Just a few more hours.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I know it's been a while. We had three typhoons in three weeks plus my first meeting with my D&amp;D group in months and suffice to say my life has been a little crazy lately. I know this chapter is short and a bit of a filler. The next chapter is already written, I need to take a break for the awful necessity that is food and then I will get to typing. It will be up later today. Hope you enjoyed my little filler episode lol.</p>
<p>Side note: I want your guys opinion on something. I've had an idea for another story in my head for a while. If I haven't told you before, I am a former marine. I have wanted to do a story with a former/current marine OC who is a fan of the show getting pulled into the AOT universe. I should leave it at that, but my love for the supernatural has me wanting to make her a Valkyrie because come one, who doesn't love a bad-ass soldier with wings. But, given that she already knows the plot of AOT, I'm worried that making her a Valkyrie on top of that will be just too much. So, tell me your thoughts. Please? Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     They reach the former headquarters building an hour before sunset. Levi reluctlantly agrees that they can wait until tomorrow to start cleaning. It’s only been a year since the scouts abandoned this castle, but a fine layer of dust has already begun to settle. If he didn’t have important shit to do tonight he would have made them clean before going to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Petra and Oluo hurriedly unpack supplies to get dinner started; while Eld and Gunther tend to the horses. Hange sets up her lab; running several large bags up the stairs to her chosen room while talking to herself excitedly. He and Rhea are left to their own devices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi grabs his bag from Blue’s saddle and makes his way into the castle. Rhea follows close behind with her own bag. He chooses the largest room. It had belonged to Commander Shadis, and it takes up half of the third floor with two conjoined rooms and a massive en suite bathroom. Someone had thought to lay sheets over the furniture, so he puts his bag aside and sets to work pulling them off carefully and dropping them down the laundry shoot. Once that is done, he locates the broom closet, gathers supplies and steps back into the suite. Rhea accepts the rag he offers her and they clean the room in comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Suddenly, a soft humming fills the quiet. Levi glances at Rhea and observes her actions. She moves about the room with grace, steps so quiet that if she weren’t humming he might forget she was there at all. Her brows are slightly furrowed as she stretches on tip toes to wipe the top panes of a window. There is a small, content smile on her face, and the tune she hums is light and sweet, though slightly off key. Her auburn curls frame her face and flow beautifully around her shoulders, and the gentle light from the window highlights the red tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She had changed into a pair of slim trousers before they left. He hadn’t paid much attention before, with the rush to get ready and then his irritation with Hange. Now, with nothing to distract him, he takes the time to appreciate the change. The pants hug her form, accentuating her curves and lifting her shapely backside. As before, he feels the sudden pull to be near her, to touch her. Levi glances around the room. It’s clean enough for now, so he gives in to his desire and moves behind Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She starts a little when he wraps his arms around her, but quickly relaxes into his embrace. Levi moves her hair aside and slowly kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear. He smirks against her neck as she sighs happily and relaxes further, unwittingly pressing her rear against his groin. He retaliates by closing his lips over her sweet spot and sucking the taught flesh between his teeth lightly. She gasps softly, and he uses her distraction to untuck the shirt from her belt and reach underneath, running his calloused fingers first over her sensitive hips, then up her torso until finally he cups her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He wonders briefly if she just hates wearing a bra, then remembers they hadn’t bought any. A vision of her; laid out before him in nothing but a black lace bra and panties, wild curls splayed out over his white sheets and bright eyes begging for his touch flashes in his mind. He groans into her neck, his dick throbbing to life. He’s already seen her completely bare, yet somehow this vision is even more attractive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea turns in his embrace and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him into a passionate kiss, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. He can taste fresh mint on her lips. She breaks the kiss all too soon and pushes gently on his shoulders. For a moment he’s confused, but when she nudges him again and steps forward he understands. He backs up until the back of his legs hit the couch, then sits. She climbs into his lap and kisses him again, almost urgently. He feels a slight tug as she wraps her fingers into his hair and can’t help but smile into their kiss. So eager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi’s hands find their way to her breasts again. This time, he runs his thumbs over the nipples until they are erect, then pinches her pert buds and pulls slightly, earning him a quiet moan. He wants more. He wants to taste her; kiss every inch of her skin and have her begging for release. His cock strains against his tight uniform pants and he tries to reign himself in. Not yet. They don’t have time to do it right. Patience. As if sensing his inner struggle, the universe sends him a blessing in the form of a knock on the door and Petra’s muffled voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Captain, Rhea, dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea pulls away, breathless, and cheeks stained a dark rose. Levi smirks up at her and calmly responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thank you, Petra. We’ll be down shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He hears retreating footsteps and turns back to Rhea. Her eyes are narrowed and her full lips are pursed. She’s pouting. Levi resists the urge to laugh. How cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “How come everytime we kiss I end up looking like a tomato while you look like nothing happened at all? What do I have to do to make you flustered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi does laugh now. It starts as a low chuckle, until Rhea crosses her arms and pouts more. Then he breaks, pressing his face into her chest and laughing until his eyes water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     When the laughter finally ebbs he looks up, expecting to see a glare and a scowl. Instead, she’s smiling at him gently, and her cornflower eyes shine with something he recognizes but can’t bring himself to put a name to yet. He schools his features back into his cool mask and lifts her gently off him before getting to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We should go before Oluo eats eveything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I actually think I’m going to stay here. I probably won’t be able to eat anything, and I’d rather not have to explain why just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Just say you’re not hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s not just that. Whatever they cooked, I can smell it from here. If I have to sit right in front of it I might get sick without even eating it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You can really smell it all the way on the third floor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea nods her head slowly, and he can’t withold his curiousity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You can smell titans too, like Mike?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes. Probably from farther away than he can, in my wolf form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Earlier, you smelled Mike, and that’s how you knew he was like you, how exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea smiles at his questioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “His scent was similar to mine, had the same undercurrent of power, though faint. It’s a little difficult to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi’s eyes widen slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So, What do I smell like then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She seems surprised that he wants to know, and for some reason her cheeks turn rosy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Like...black tea, pine, soap...and you have power too. It’s different from mine though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi remembers then, the first time he had felt a sort of power rush through him, like fire in his veins. He had tracked down the man who made his mother sick, with Kenny’s help. He had insisted on fighting him alone, even though he was just a child and the man was easily twice his size. Levi confronted him, told him exactly why he was going to kill him, and the man laughed in his face a promptly beat the shit out of him. Levi was no match, even with Kenny’s lessons. With a wicked smile the bastard had called his mother the most heinous things he could think of. The fire came then, and with it an impossible strength, and an instinct that told him exactly what he needed to do. He killed the man quickly after that, and Kenny had left him that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi forces the memory away and pulls himself back to the present. A smirk pulls at his lips as he quips back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “If you can smell all that, it’s a wonder Hange didn’t make you pass out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea responds with her soft, bell like laugh. He smiles to himself. She always laughs at his jokes, even the ones he knows are terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Alright. I’ll go down to dinner by myself then. I’ll just tell them you’re tired. If there’s something you need to do to get ready for tonight, go ahead. We’ll leave as soon as everyone’s asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea smiles excitedly and nods her acceptance. As Levi leaves, he can feel his own excitement building. It might be extremely dangerous; going out into titan territory alone. But, he’s confident that between Rhea’s strength and his own they’ll be just fine. And, though he’ll never admit it aloud, riding on her back as she ran faster than any horse could carry him had been absolutely exhilarating. He can’t wait to feel the wind on his face and her thick fur between his fingers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A few hours later, Levi and Rhea at last arrive at the top of wall Rose. There are fewer guards at night. This makes it easy for them to slip by unnoticed. Rhea holds him tightly as he scales down the wall. As soon as they touch the ground they run for a patch of trees close-by. Once there, Rhea removes her cloak and hands it to him. He has only a moment to appreciate the way the moonlight bathes her naked flesh before she shifts, and the beautiful white wolf is staring down at him. She lays down and he quickly climbs onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Her snow white fur is coarse between his fingers, and her powerful muscles flex underneath his legs as she lifts herself and takes off toward her hunting grounds at a dead sprint. The wind throws his hair back. Levi doesn’t hold back his grin as the cool night air hits his face and the trees pass him by in slow motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea throws her head back and sings in a joyful howl. After a couple minutes, Levi hears several voices respond to hers. The range of pitch is amazing. Each wolf has a completely different sound, and they meld together in a perfect melody. Wolves are extremely scarce inside the remaining walls. The packs that do exist are small, malnourished, and often prey on farm animals due to the lack of big game. He had heard a few of them howl before, but it was sorrowful and discordant. Rhea and her pack must have thrived out here with so little competition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It’s not long before Levi can make out the pack on the horizon. They fall behind Rhea in a sort of double wedge formation, and she relaxes her pace until hey travel at an easy lope. The pack glances curiously up at him, but seem to decide that he isn’t a threat, and soon focus their attention on the hunt. Some of them put their noses to the ground, while others lift them to the sky to scent the air. Rhea is the first to pick up a trail. She changes direction with a short bark, and the pack follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They follow the trail for over thirty kilometers without slowing or showing signs of fatigue. Levi is impressed by their stamina. Is this what every hunt is like? No wonder Rhea is so fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Part of the pack suddenly breaks off to the East, while Rhea and the rest finally slow to a stop at the edge of the tree line. A herd of large red deer graze in an open field just meters from them. Rhea looks back at him and leans against a tree with a low branch and Levi steps quietly onto it. It’s just high enough to give hima good view of the field, and any titans that might still be wandering. He’ll only deploy his gear if needed, otherwise the noise might startle the herd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea refocuses on the deer. She becomes totally still; one ear forward and the other turned to the side. Levi watches her every muscle tense in anticipation. He’s suddenly struck by how different she is tonight then she had been the last few days. Inside the walls, she had been nervous, fidgety, and unsure of herself. Now, there is nothing but confidence, like the night he had first met her. Would she grow more confident the longer she stayed with him and the squad, or would she always be looking over her shoulder? They need to deal with Carter as soon as possible so she can get some relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Seemingly without warning, though Levi is sure there was some signal he couldn’t pick up, Rhea launches into the clearing, half her pack hot on her heels. The deer scatter immediately, but the remainder of the pack bursts from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing. They cut off three deer from the herd and chase them down, biting and clawing at the deer’s haunches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi sucks in a quiet breath as Rhea takes on the largest of the three alone; an older buck who simply didn’t have the speed to outrun them. Rather than tire himself out in vain, the back turns and charges with a menacing, eight-teen point set of antlers. Rhea’s sheer size and abnormal strength gives her the advantage. Her maw opens wide and crushes one antler to splinters as she snaps it closed. The deer charges again. This time Rhea jumps to the side. The buck staggers, unable to stop his charge, and Rhea’s claws are on him the next instant. She rips through his his shoulder and neck and the old deer chrashes to the ground. It doesn’t move again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The pack has successfully taken down the other two deer and they tear into the carcasses with fervor. Two deer this size will probably feed them for weeks. Levi turns his focus back to Rhea, who hasn’t started eating yet. She looks up from her kill, and her expression is one of...fear? No...anxiety. What could she be anxious about? She glances at her pack and Levi follows her gaze. The wolve’s muzzles and paws are soaked with blood as they eat their fill. They bark and growl at eachother, and though he can tell it’s mostly play, they still look utterly savage. Oh. Is that it? She’s self-concious? He locks eyes with Rhea and nods his head, trying to encourage her with a playful smirk. She hovers uncertainly over the deer, but eventually her hunger forces her to forget whatever worries she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi watches with morbid fascination as she tears into the buck. It’s, admittedly, a little disgusting, and yet he can’t make himself look away. In no time at all, the carcass is reduced to practically nothing but bone. Does she eat this much every hunt? How often does she need to eat? How long could she go without and still be able to fight and train? They can’t risk coming out here for then once every couple weeks. Any more than that, and they will risk being noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Another chorus of howls pulls Levi from his thoughts. The pack has gathered around Rhea in a lazy half circle, faces to the sky as they celebrate their success. Rhea is the last to join the song and the last to finish. When she does, the wolves draw close. One at a time, each wolf tenderly brushes noses with hers and lick the underside of her jaw before taking of into the night. Levi realizes with a start that they’re saying goodbye, and is awed by the tender gesture. He had very little experience with wolves, halving lived underground most of his life, but the first thing he had learned about them after coming to the surface, was that they were vicious and dangerous predators. He didn’t realize they could be more than that. He feels almost humbled to witness this familial moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     When the last wolf dissappears, Rhea returns to him. He jumps from the branch and settles onto her back, ready for the journey home. When Rhea takes off though, it’s in the wrong direction. He knows she isn’t lost, so he leans down and calls to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Where are we going? It’s only a few hours until sunrise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rhea turns her head and he swears she is smiling at him as the corners of her jaw turn up, and her tongue rolls lazily past her sharp teeth. Her gold eyes are bright with excitement for wherever it is they’re going, and Levi concedes with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Fine. But make it fast, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     With a bark of laughter she jolts forward. He quickly grips her fur tighter to avoid falling off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As they head East, the flat plains give way, first to hills, then to heavily forsted mountain side. The trees grow so close together here that Rhea is forced to slow down to a walk. Growing impatient after nearly a half hour of travel, Levi opens his mouth to insist they turn back, but is stopped by the sound of running water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     At last, they come to a stop in a small clearing. A mini waterfall pours steadily into a large pool of water. Steam billows from the pool and covers the area in a humid fog. Rhea kneels, and shifts the moment he climbs down. Levi watches with growing excitement as she jumps across a bridge of rocks to the waterfall on the opposite side and eagerly washes the blood from her face and hands. Once finished, she returns, stands at the edge of the hot spring and holds a hand out to him with a coy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You want me to strip down to nothing in the middle of titan country?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s still hours before sunrise. The sulfur will mask your scent anyway. No titans will surprise us tonight. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi looks up. The moon is still high, and the sky is pitch black, with the exception of the thousands of brightly glittering stars. They hadn’t seen a single titan tonight. He returns his gaze to Rhea, who stands with complete confidence. Even if a titan appeared, he’s sure she could shift and kill it before he even reached his gear. She had kept his unconcious body safe out here for days. He’s safe with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     And how could he deny her now? The billowing steam kisses her bare skin, carressing her slowly before floating away. He imagines for a moment his tongue in place of the steam, and his mind is made up. He quickly removes his gear and clothes and walks to her. A thrill runs through him when she trails her eyes down his body and bites her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi groans as he slips into the near boiling water, props his arms on the edge, and leans his head back with closed eyes. The water shifts around him and he tilts his head forward as Rhea approaches him. She wraps her arms around his neck, keeping her body just inches from his. The gold eyes fade into cornflower blue as she smiles down at him, and they are again shining with that unamed emotion. Her curls look more red than brown now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He pulls her mouth to his hungrily with only one thought in his mind. He wants her. Every nerve in his body is suddenly on fire, burning with the need to touch her, to take this beautiful creature he has somehow been blessed with. No more waiting. No more distractions. Tonight, in this perfect place, under the light of the moon, he will know her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Levi chuckles to himself as he wraps his other arm around her and pulls her against him. Damn. So much for not being the romantic type.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter. Your feedback keeps me inspired. Next chapter will be fun times, and then we can really get down to the meat of the story. (Haha, see what I did there?) I will try to get chapter 17 out by next Sunday, but as you are aware, I am flighty and unreliable, so I apologize ahead of time if it gets delayed. Also, keep a look out for the first chapter of a new story. I don't know if I will keep going with it right now because I don't want to completely overwhelm myself. But I have to at least get the first chapter out of my head and on paper because it is interfering with my inspiration for this work. Love you all! Till next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas Guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the extended delay, I'll give you my list of excuses at the bottom, but for now, enjoy! </p><p>Warnings.</p><p>This chapter is pure smut. and lots of cursing and graphic sexual descriptions. and possibly some triggers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ch.17 Heat</strong> </span>
</p><p>     Rhea sighs happily as Levi pulls her against him and showers her neck and chest with light, teasing kisses. Rough fingers leave pleasant chills across her skin as Levi moves his hands eagerly over every inch of skin he can reach, searching for her most sensitive places. She gasps as his hands grip her waist, lift her out of the water and set her on the edge. The cool air makes her shiver. Her nipples harden and goosebumps erupt over her arms and legs.<br/>     She stares questioningly while Levi pulls her knees apart and moves in between them, leaning against the pool’s edge for support. He looks up at her, blue gray eyes gleaming almost silver in the moonlight. He runs a wet hand through his jet black locks, brushing the bangs out of his face and slicking them back. His pale skin glistens with water droplets; highlighting every feature, from his sharp jaw down to his strong, perfectly sculpted chest and shoulders. The rest is hidden beneath the pool’s reflective surface. Her cheeks flush as she remembers vividly that the rest of him is just as beautiful.<br/>     Levi grins at her teasingly. She’s completely paralyzed by his handsome smile and can only mewl quietly as he moves his fingers from her knees. He drags them slowly up her thighs; leaving a burning trail in their wake while subtly pushing her legs further apart, until her already throbbing sex is completely bared for him. Rhea shivers with a mix of excitement and embarrassment at being so exposed. Just when she thinks her cheeks can’t burn any brighter; Levi leans down, darts his tongue out, and sweeps it up her inner left thigh until he’s just centimeters away from her entrance. He locks eyes with hers again and nips gently at her over sensitive skin.<br/>     “Levi!”<br/>     Rhea throws her head back with a wanton cry and instinctually tries to slam her legs closed, but Levi’s grip is firm. His silver eyes glitter with mirth and his grin widens. With his lips still at her thigh the deep timbre of his laugh sends pleasant vibrations straight to her core, and she closes her eyes in sheer mortification as her lips become slick.<br/>     “Rhea, open your eyes.”<br/>     Levi’s command is gentle and patient, and so at odds with his nature that she complies without thinking. His beautiful lips are turned down now. She feels utterly guilty at being the cause. As soon as she meets his gaze he speaks, again with that oddly gentle tone.<br/>     “If you’re not ready, we can stop.”<br/>     “No! I mean, please…don’t stop Levi.”<br/>     He seems to stare straight through her for several moments, but then the grin returns to his face. <br/>     “Keep your eyes open then.”<br/>     Before Rhea can respond, Levi dips directly between her thighs, places his lips against her entrance and teases her clit with a slow swipe of his tongue. Her hands wind themselves into his silken tresses and grip tight. She bites back a moan, but keeps her eyes locked with his as he continues to worship her with his mouth. Each swipe of his tongue makes her see stars. Her breathing becomes ragged and a wonderful heat begins to build inside her. She hangs on to Levi for dear life, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Her lips are bruised from her attempts to stifle her cries and her legs feel like jelly.<br/>     Levi suddenly drags his tongue down from her abused bud, along the opening of her sex, then thrusts it inside. Rhea breaks eye contact at last. She cries his name repeatedly as he fucks her with his sinful mouth. Walls, didn’t he need to breath?<br/>     The tight coil of heat in her belly intensifies with each wicked thrust. Just as she’s ready to burst, a rush of cold air breaks her from her haze. She opens her eyes to see that Levi has removed his lips from her body. A protesting growl slips from her lips and Levi laughs lightly.<br/>     “Don’t pout. I’m hardly done with you.”<br/>     His fingers slide between her slick folds in the next moment, coating them in her natural lubricant and teasing her thoroughly worshipped sex. Rhea rolls her eyes and growls softly again, begging wordlessly for Levi to stop teasing. He nips lightly at her inner thigh once more, before slowly pushing two fingers past her folds and into her.<br/>     Rhea allows herself to fall back against the hard rock surrounding the spring with a quiet moan. The stone scrapes against her bare flesh but she plays it little mind as Levi pumps his fingers in and out of her. The heat in her belly is rekindled and Rhea knows it won’t be long before he pushes her over the edge. Rhea had touched herself like this before. But somehow Levi’s touch feels a hundred times better.<br/>     A splash and the sudden drip of hot water on her long-cooled stomach makes her open her eyes and Rhea sucks in a sharp breath at the sight. Levi has pulled himself out of the hot spring and is leaning over her, revealed in all his glory as he continues thrusting his fingers into her. With more leverage, he’s able to push the digits faster and deeper inside her, curling them upward so each thrust rubs against the hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves that intensifies her pleasure tenfold. Levi looks down at her, bright silver eyes brimming with lust. His gaze travels down her body and Rhea’s breath stops as a heated whisper falls from his lips.<br/>     “Beautiful”.<br/>     Emboldened by his praise, Rhea allows her gaze to wander from his face, past his chiseled abs, and follow the neatly trimmed trail of dark hair down to his rock hard dick. The thick head rubs against her belly with each of Levi’s movements, and a small pool of pre-cum weeps from the tip; easing the friction and allowing him to slide against her.<br/>     Rhea can barely think through her rapture. Her body is so hot, and she knows she’ll explode very soon. But she wants to feel him in her hands, return some of what he’s giving her. So, she shyly reaches between them and wraps her slender fingers around his shaft.<br/>     Levi jolts and a stifled groan slips past his lips. His cock twitches in her hand and the head beads with more clear droplets. Rhea looks up at his face again. Too nervous to ask what he likes, she searched for a hint in his expression instead. This of course yields her nothing, except for the barely visible pink tinge blossoming across Levi’s cheeks. She had read a few dirty novels before she abandoned the walls, so she decides to act on that limited knowledge. Rhea wraps her hand more firmly around the base of his shaft and gives an experimental stroke. Levi stifles another gasp and thrusts his hips into her hand. The flush on his handsome face darkens and when he speaks, his voice is hoarse with want.<br/>     “Fuck. Keep going Rhea.”<br/>     Rhea smirks playfully, her own voice just as ragged.<br/>     “Levi, can it be? Are you…flustered?”<br/>     Levi growls and retaliates by sliding a third finger into her and rubbing his thumb roughly against her clit. The extra stimulation draws a desperate cry from her as her walls clamp tightly around his fingers. She grips Levi’s cock tightly and strokes him in time with the thrust of his fingers.<br/>     “Oh god, Levi. I’m so close!”<br/>     Levi presses his fingers harder into her sweet spot. Her grip on his cock falters as her pleasure reaches a blinding peak, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he bends down and whispers encouragement in her ear. <br/>     “Then let go. Cum for me so I can taste you again. And then I’ll fill you up with my dick and make you scream for me.”<br/>     At once Rhea is pushed over the edge. Her nails dig sharply into Levi’s back as her orgasm hits her like a breaking dam, and her whole body trembles as she cries out.<br/>     “LEVI!”<br/>     As she relaxes her grip on his back, still trembling in post-orgasmic bliss, Levi brings his fingers to his lips. The wicked tongue that had thrust into her with fervor darts out from between pale lips to run tantalizingly slow across his fingers, cleaning them of her cum with his argent eyes half lidded. Rhea’s lust reawakens at the sight. She grabs his hand and pulls it to her lips, taking each finger into her mouth and licking it clean. Levi groans and grips his weeping dick with his other hand, pumping slowly as he watches her suck the digits. His half-dried bangs fall into his eyes as he growls hotly.<br/>     “Fuck, Rhea. Please, I need you.”<br/>     Rhea releases his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop and smiles sweetly, her own rasp just as heated.<br/>     “Then take me, Levi.”<br/>     He doesn’t waste another moment; pulling her legs over his shoulders and lining himself up with her entrance. But this position causes unpleasant memories to stir and panic to rise in her chest. Suddenly, it’s Wyatt leaning over her instead of Levi. Rhea snaps her eyes shut and attempts to fight back the bile rising in her throat. It’s not Wyatt. She chants repeatedly in her head. But when Levi presses himself gently against her, she can’t stop a whimper from escaping, or her body from flinching away.<br/>     Levi immediately pulls away from her. After a few moments, the same gentle command from earlier reaches her ears. Rhea slowly opens her eyes, hoping that he can’t read the fear in them. As soon as she meets his gaze, Levi sighs, places a chaste kiss to her knee and starts to pull away.<br/>     “Don’t be afraid Rhea. I told you, I won’t force you.”<br/>     Rhea scrambles up and wraps a hand around his bicep.<br/>     “No, don’t stop! Please, I want this.”<br/>     “No, you don’t. You’re not ready, and that’s okay.”<br/>     He attempts to remove her hand, but she grips it tighter and reaches with her other to caress his cheek.<br/>     “I’m okay. I promise. I want this with you. I’ve never wanted it with anyone else. Can we try one more time, please?”<br/>     Rhea presses her lips to his and almost sighs in relief when he responds to her kiss, wrapping one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. She coaxes his mouth open, tasting herself again on his tongue, and moans softly into the kiss. Eventually, they break for air and she touches her forehead to his. Levi looks at her imploringly as his left-hand traces mindless patterns across her back and hips.<br/>     “You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”<br/>     Rhea smiles and responds eagerly.<br/>     “I’m sure. I think I know what the problem is. Can we try with me on top?”<br/>     At her question, a devilish smirk appears and Levi leans in to nibble at the shell of her ear.<br/>     “So, you’re saying…you want to ride me?”<br/>     Rhea shivers with anticipation and gasps out a barely audible ‘yes’. Levi moves his lips to her neck with a chuckle. He leans back on one hand while the other guides her hips over his dick. He holds her gaze as he once again presses himself against her entrance.<br/>     “You want me to sit back and watch while you fuck yourself on my cock?”<br/>     Rhea grips his shoulders firmly and spreads her legs wider, gasping as the movement pushes his head past her slick lips.<br/>     “Gods, yes. That’s exactly what I want.”<br/>     “I’m all yours. Just take it sl—Fuck!”<br/>     Levi curses and Rhea gasps as she drives her hips down on to his dick in one quick thrust. The evidence of her virginity had been worn away long ago by years of constant strenuous activity. But still the way Levi stretches her so suddenly is a shocking, bordering on painful experience. She clings to his shoulders, presses her face into the crook of his neck and whimpers quietly. Her body tremors as it tries to adjust to the feeling of being utterly filled.<br/>     “Shit, I’m sorry Levi. Give…give me a minute.”<br/>     Levi draws more soothing patterns on her hip and she feels his lips move against her ear as he murmurs.<br/>     “Take your time.”<br/>     After what feels like an eternity, Rhea is able to catch her breath and allow her muscles to relax. She pulls her face away from Levi’s neck and stares nervously down at him. He shows no sign of impatience, though she’s sure just sitting there must be driving him crazy. Rhea leans down for a soft kiss and slowly lifts her hips until he has almost left her. This time she lets her hips fall slowly, and the discomfort gives way. She sets a slow, rocking pace; muted sighs falling from her lips as his dick slides in and out.<br/>     Levi lets his head fall forward. His hair tickles her breasts and warm breath brushes her stomach as he moans softly.<br/>     “Walls, you feel so good.”<br/>     She hums in agreement and increases her pace. Her thighs are burning, but the steadily building pleasure is worth it. Levi continues muttering soft curses and praise into her chest as she rides him.<br/>     The night is silent. As if they are the only two creatures on the mountain. Rhea looks down at Levi’s face, still nestled between her breasts. He seems content, but she longs for the overwhelming intensity she had felt with his mouth worshipping her. Hadn’t he promised to make her scream? Yes, that’s what she needs. She pulls his chin up and they share several heated kisses. Her eyes glitter with mischief when she pulls away and teases in a sultry, breathless whisper.<br/>     “Do you want more?”<br/>     Levi smacks her ass firmly in response and she suppresses a giggle.<br/>     “Tell me what you want then, Levi.”<br/>     In an instant Levi’s fingers curl around the thick curls at the base of her neck and tug her head back sharply to expose her throat, which he attacks eagerly. He pulls the flesh between his teeth and sucks hard, until a deep red mark forms. Rhea whines at the rough treatment, but finds that it isn’t unwelcome. In fact, the sudden display of dominance awakens her wolf. Her eyes turn molten gold, a stark contrast to his shining silver. She mewls quietly as he moves from her neck to her mouth, nipping sharply at her lower lip and soothing the bite with his tongue. Then, at last, he answers her, his grip on her hair keeping their eyes locked as he practically purrs his desires.<br/>     “I want to press you into the ground and fuck you hard, until you’re shaking with need and the only word you can manage is my name….Will you let me?”<br/>     Lightening courses through her, and her walls clench tightly around him. Even through her lustful daze, her heart swells with the knowledge that Levi still seeks her permission. She’s ready. She has nothing to fear from him.<br/>     “Yes, Levi. Please.”<br/>     Rhea whines as he pulls out and lays her back on the ground. He pulls her legs over his shoulders again and places another chaste kiss to her knee.<br/>     “Keep your eyes on me.”<br/>     She nods, but there is no fear or gruesome visions this time, only Levi. And walls, he looks so damn beautiful. He hesitates when he first pushes into her, but when she only smiles and whispers another ‘please’, he smirks and surges forward until his ball slap against her ass. She digs her sharp nails into the ground and cries out in ecstasy as the new angle makes his cock slam right against her sweet spot. Levi pushes her down until her knees almost touch her chest. He pulls out to just the head, then snaps forward again. Rhea pushes her hips to meet his eagerly and cries out again.</p><hr/><p> <br/><br/>     Rhea arches her back off the ground, meeting each thrust halfway as he pounds into her, and Levi is glad they are out where no one can hear them, because her moans grow louder and more desperate each time he slams into her sweet spot. He loves the noises she makes for him. He would hate to have to keep her quiet. Her wild curls create a fan around her, and the moonlight paints them ruby, while her half-shut eyes burn brightly.<br/>     Her nails leave deep gouges in the rock beneath her, and Levi marvels at his good fortune. This utterly beautiful, powerful woman, who had suffered so much, could take anything she wanted, and she had chosen him, a street rat from the underground.  She could tear him apart in a matter of moments. Yet here she is, laid bare, vulnerable, and completely at his mercy.<br/>     Her pussy wraps his throbbing dick in deliciously tight warmth, and she clenches tighter on him with each snap of his hips. Shit. She feels too damn, good and it’s been way too long. At this rate he won’t last much longer. Determined to make her cum again before he loses himself, he reaches down and rubs two fingers in fast circles against her clit.<br/>     “Oh god, Levi!”<br/>     She throws her head back and screams his name over and over while her whole-body shakes. <br/>     “I’m gonna cum. I’m sorry. It’s been so damn long and you feel too fucking good.”<br/>     Rhea moves her legs from his shoulders, wraps them around his hips and pulls him down over her. Her lips meet his in a searing kiss, and he relishes the sweet taste of her essence still on her lips. When she breaks away, her smile is breathtaking.<br/>     “Then cum for me. I’m right there with you.”<br/>     Fire floods his veins. He buries his face in her neck again as she clenches around him like a vice and he joins her in release with a low moan.</p><hr/><p><br/>     They lay there together for several minutes, shuddering and gasping for breath. Rhea feels exhaustion slowly overtake her euphoria and she struggles to keep her eyes open. She’s barely aware of Levi slipping from her and lifting her from the ground. But when he slides into the spring with her back against his chest, the steaming water soothes her soreness and a contented sigh leaves her.<br/>     If Levi wasn’t holding her, she would surely sink to the bottom. His fingers trace idly over her waist and he kisses slowly from her shoulder up to her ear. Her eyes drift shut as he murmurs in his smooth baritone.<br/>     “You can rest for a short while, then we need to head back.”<br/>     Her response is little more than an incoherent mumble as she slips happily into a light slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sincerely hope you enjoyed Levi and Rhea's first night of intimacy. I certainly enjoyed writing it, and now we can really get to the heart of the story, where the plot thickens and their emotional relationship starts to build. There will still be plenty of smut, because their relationship is almost purely physical at this point. (The emotional connection is there, they just aren't ready to explore it yet.) From here on out though, things are gonna get rough. It wouldn't be much of a story if I just threw them together and didn't have any real conflict now would it? Especially considering this is an AOT fic.</p><p>I whole heartedly apologize that this took so long. I went through a major depressive episode and it took me a while to really pull myself out of it. I'm doing much better now and feeling inspired, so updates should go back to being fairly regular. I'm thinking every two weeks, because I need time to work on my other two fics also. Thank you for your support and I will see you next time. Oh! who's watching season 4? I wanted to wait until it came out dubbed but I was way too impatient lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Answers Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training. Revelations. Reflection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The earth shifts underneath her paws and the summer breeze ruffles her fur as Rhea runs through the trees in search of her prey. The familiar whirring of gears and bursts of gas makes her ears twitch as her team approaches on both sides. Levi, Eld, and Gunther take her left, Petra and Olou the right. A break in the greenery reveals a large clearing with six titan dummies of varying sizes waiting for them. <br/>     “Now. Divide and conquer, just like we’ve practiced.”<br/>     On Levi’s command, the pair on her right zip forward and rip through the ankles of two 12m titans on the right. The specialized dummies were designed by Hange to fall forward once their legs are severed. Rhea leaps the moment their napes are in range. She tears through the simulated flesh of one with her fangs, then sets her claws on the other. She looks up from her kill and spots a 3m dummy just ahead of her. While she rips the nape out with a snarl, Levi, Eld and Gunther cut through the ankles of the remaining three and retreat to watch her. Rhea makes quick work of them as they crash to the forest floor. Petra lands next to her as she transforms and offers Rhea her uniform with that heart wrenching smile.  <br/>     “That was amazing! We’ve come so far in two weeks. With another few weeks of training, we should be more than ready for the next expedtion.”<br/>     Levi lands next to them just as she finishes dressing. He hovers close to her, but is careful not to touch her in front of Petra. They had agreed that their proffesional relationship should be kept separate from their personal one. It sucks. Because with each passing day the urge to touch him, to kiss him and claim him as her own intensifies. Rhea takes comfort in the fact that it seems to be just as hard for him, because as soon as they’re alone for the evening Levi can’t keep his hands off her, and not necessarily always in a sexual way. She has quickly discovered that Levi is a surprisingly affectionate person. He seems to crave simple physical touch, as if he had never had it in his youth. <br/>     Maybe he didn’t. The underground city is filled with orphans. She had seen them playing in the dirty streets the few times she was sent down there by her father. Rhea wants to ask him about it. He knows so much about her already, and she knows practically nothing about him. But she doesn’t want to sully what little time they have together by bringing up painful memories.<br/>     As a captain of the Survey Corps, Levi has many extra duties and a mountain of paperwork to complete. So, most nights she is perfectly content to sit in his lap at the desk while he works. She often falls asleep to him combing his fingers through her hair and wakes up in his bed alone. He truly doesn’t sleep more than a few hours each night, and more than once she has woken to him shouting in his sleep. She’s no stranger to nightmares. Each time he wakes with wild unseeing eyes and racing heart, she cradles him to her chest. She knows he would despise empty words of comfort, so instead she winds up telling a story as she runs her hands soothingly over his arms, back, anywhere she can reach. Rhea prattles mindlessly about some silly thing Riley had done as a child, or the times her mother used to chase her around their tiny house pretending to be a monster. Eventually he falls asleep against her and she pulls the covers around them and quickly drifts off herself. <br/>     “How are you feeling?”<br/>     His question pulls her from her musing, and she’s now very aware of her aching muscles. She turns to him with an exhausted smile.<br/>     “Pretty tired. This is the fifth run through we’ve done today, and our stock of meat ran out this morning.”<br/>     Levi dismisses the squad for the day. She falls ins step beside him and they follow a little ways behind the squad as they return to the castle.<br/>     “We have a meeting with Erwin and Mike this evening. They have an update on Carter and the missing garrison soldier. Can you wait until tomorrow night to hunt?”<br/>      They had discovered that she could only realistically wait a few days between meals and keep up with the intense training. After only two days her performance suffered, and by five days everything other than meat made her terribly sick, and her energy levels dropped dangerously low. They had been forced to hunt that night, and her pack had done most of the work. Knowing they couldn’t feasibly go beyond the walls every few days, Levi came up with the idea to take down two extra bucks and take them back. The stored meat lasted another week and a half. Delaying just one day should be okay, so she nods her acceptance.<br/>     “Alright, we’ll plan for tomorrow night then. I’ll designate tomorrow as a rest day for the squad, so you can conserve your energy. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, Hange caught me at lunch. She wants to see us in her lab before the meeting.”<br/>     Rhea grins and grabs Levi’s hand to pull him along the hallways down to Hange’s office. She’s surprised he lets her get away with it, but he doesn’t pull his hand away as they take the stairs down to the basement two at a time.<br/>     “She must have some results from the blood tests! I can’t wait to hear what she found. I still can’t believe she figured out that awful burn from the collar was actually a severe allergic reaction.”<br/>     Levi only shakes his head at her excitement. As they burst through the basement door, Hange looks up from her microscope.<br/>     “Rhea! Levi! I thought you might not make it in time. Well, hurry! Come over here and I’ll show you what I found.”<br/>     She ushers them over to a leather couch with papers and notebooks scattered over the cushions. Levi clicks his tongue in disapproval. Rhea giggles and helps him move the mess before they take a seat. Immediately, Levi throws an arm over her shoulder and pulls her close. She leans eagerly into his embrace with a soft smile.<br/>     Hange is the only exception to their agreement. She had assumed they were sleeping together the first day anyway, and after their first night together, there was really no way to keep it from her, because they needed her to make Rhea a preventative. Levi was embarrassed by his slip up, and Hange of course had teased him relentlessly. Until he kicked her so hard in the gut she passed out. He refused to speak to her for days, but it seems to be all water under the bridge now. Levi traces little circles on her shoulder and raises a brow at the scientist, who looks like she desperately wants to tease them again.<br/>     “Well? We don’t have all day four eyes. Erwin wants us at headquarters by dinner.”<br/>     Right! I’ll start with the big one then. I’m not sure why, but this power of yours, it’s like a disease. It’s contagious!”<br/>     Levi’s hand stills on her shoulder, and Rhea’s heart fills with confusion and dread. She struggles to find the breath needed to speak, and tears well in her eyes.<br/>     “W-What?”<br/>     Hange doesn’t look the least bit perturbed by this knowledge. Her smile is wide and that familiar excited gleam lights her eyes, until Levi kicks her in the shin and commands with thinly veiled fury.<br/>     “Explain.”<br/>     The scientist rubs her shin with a pout, pushes her goggles up to her forehead, and leans forward with a much more serious look.<br/>     “I wasn’t getting anywhere with my tests, and I got curious. How exactly were you able to transfer your healing powers? I knew it had to be connected to how your transformation works, so I drew some of my own blood, put it in a petri dish and put a few drops of your blood in, and observed under the microscope. When your blood came into contact with mine, it attacked and transformed it, just like a virus.”<br/>     Rhea grips Levi’s other hand in her lap and the tears fall freely down her cheeks.<br/>     “So, I could give this terrible curse to other people? To Levi? Fuck Hange, we’ve slept together! Is Levi going to end up like me?”<br/>     Hange smiles. Smiles! Rhea feels a growl build in her chest and her eyes burn gold.<br/>     “Hange! This is Serious!”<br/>     The scientist holds her hands up placatingly.<br/>     “I’m sorry, I know. No. Unless you’re into some freaky stuff and you’ve injected Levi with your blood, he will be just fine. Your power can’t be transferred by saliva, at least not permanently. There isn’t enough of the virus in your spit. It works just long enough to fix the wound, but after a few minutes it stops working.”<br/>     Rhea takes a deep breath. Levi’s fingers return to rubbing circles in her shoulder, and his other hand squeezes hers comfortingly.<br/>     “So, what does this mean?”<br/>     Hange leans forward with a new gleam in her eyes.<br/>     “It means that one, your power was definitely inherited, most likely from your father. Two, since you could smell the power in mike’s blood but he can’t transform, and neither could your father that we know, the virus can be transferred through families and be dormant. I’d wager that it weakens with each generation, until it dies out completely. So, there was possibly only one dormant carrier in Mike’s family. It also means that you and Mike, have to be related by blood.”<br/>     Rhea’s eyes burst wide and her mouth falls open in shock. She and Mike are…related? Her father never talked about his family. She has no clue who her grandparents are, or if Wyatt had any siblings.<br/>     “So, if we look through Mike’s family history, we might find our common ancestor. There, there could be more people like me, ones who can transform. Of course, they would keep it a secret.<br/>     “Exactly. In fact, we might already know where one is.”<br/>     Rhea sits up fast and leans over the edge of her seat.<br/>     “What? Who?”<br/>     “Carter. How else could he have survived having his jugular bit into? How would he know about the silver allergy?”<br/>     Rhea shakes her head desperately.<br/>     “But how would I have infected him? You said it couldn’t transfer by saliva.”<br/>     “My theory is that in your true form the virus is more present in your saliva. Enough to heal a mortal wound, and enough to infect his blood and cause the change. I’m almost 90 percent sure it’s the only way he could have survived.”<br/>     Rhea covers her mouth and turns to Levi with a tormented expression. His face is cool, revealing none of his thoughts, but he doesn’t stop tracing circles in her skin, and that reassures her slightly.<br/>     “Holy shit. I turned him into a monster.”<br/>     Hange bounces in her seat and her excitement bubbles over.<br/>     “I’ve actually been thinking of a name. Since you’re both human and wolf, you’re a werewolf!”<br/>     Rhea looks down at her hands. In her stress, her nails have grown into sharp claws. A werewolf, and she’s not the only one. Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is a bit short and mostly filler, but it's actually really important for setting up the rest of the story. Part 2 should be out next week. I'm excited to reveal some of my thought process behind Rhea's powers. I used a mix of lore from the Underworld series, and the lycanthropes from D&amp;D. Love you guys and see you later!</p><p>Oh. Side note. I posted the first chapter of a new story, Life Lived in Song, because I just can't help myself. My original idea was to make the whole thing a songfic, but I'm thinking of changing it to a normal story and having the songs be only a small part of it. What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bonding and Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Steam rises from her cup and the sweet aroma of peppermint floods Rhea’s senses as she sits alone at Levi’s desk, stewing over Hange’s revelations. Levi had seemed to sense that she wanted to be alone; so, after guiding her back to his office and brewing her favorite tea, he announced that he would get Blue ready to travel to HQ and left.</p><p>     She suspects that he’s taking his time on purpose because it’s already been nearly an hour. With a deep sigh, Rhea closes her eyes and brings the fresh cup to her lips. The sweet heat splashes over her tongue and warms her throat. How had her life ended up this way? Had she done something unspeakably awful in a past life and this is her punishment? A soft knock sounds at the door. When she doesn’t answer, it opens and Petra steps into the office.</p><p>     “Rhea? Captain Levi sent me to get you. It’s time to leave for HQ.”</p><p>     Rhea downs her tea and musters a small, troubled smile.</p><p>     “Thank you, Petra. I’ll be down shortly.”</p><p>     The pretty strawberry blonde hesitates in the doorway, then seems to gather her courage and moves further into the room. She lays a hand on Rhea’s shoulder and questions gently with warm honey eyes filled with concern.</p><p>     “Are you alright? You know if there’s something wrong you can tell me. Aside from being your squad mate, I’m here for you as a friend too.”</p><p>     Rhea stares at Petra for a long time, at the kind eyes and beautiful smile that remind her so much of her sister. She had promised herself that she would keep Petra at arm’s length, and so far, she has kept the promise. Each time Petra showed her kindness, tried to become closer to her, Rhea had forced herself to be polite but dismissive. Yet here two weeks later, the girl still hasn’t given up or shown any sign of being upset by Rhea’s coldness.</p><p>     A tight feeling grows in her chest. Tears well up in her eyes and she’s suddenly unable to breath as the grief from the past combined with the recent terrible events hits her all at once. With a wrenching sob, the dam breaks, and Rhea wraps her arms tightly around her stomach in a vain attempt to control her trembling while tears stream down her cheeks.</p><p>     A pair of arms wraps around her shaking shoulders and pulls her head to their chest. The scent of lavender and honeysuckle wafts across her nose as she turns and buries her face into Petra’s shirt. Gentle fingers comb soothingly through her curls. Petra doesn’t say a word, just holds Rhea tightly. After several long minutes, Rhea’s tears finally ebb, and she pulls out of Petra’s embrace with a watery grin.</p><p>     “I’m so sorry. I got your shirt all wet.”</p><p>     The girl shakes her head, grabs Rhea’s hand, and squeezes it reassuringly.</p><p>     “It’s just water. Don’t worry about it. Are you feeling a little better now?”</p><p>     “Yes, thank you. I was just struggling with some bad news.”</p><p>     Another comforting squeeze of her hand, then Petra questions again.</p><p>     “I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>     Rhea bites her lip. She shouldn’t get close. She should keep Petra at a safe distance from her heart, but the look on her face is so earnest, and Rhea is so…lonely. Sure, Levi helps to fill some of the emptiness, but she can’t rely on him to fix all the broken pieces left by losing her family. That would be completely unfair to him, to lay that burden solely on his shoulders. Petra is a strong soldier. Would it be such a terrible thing really, to let her in at least a little?</p><p>     “Hange found out that my powers work like a disease. They’re contagious. The man who murdered my sister is alive and even more dangerous because of me. I’ve lost everyone I ever cared about. I wish I had never awakened this terrible curse. I don’t want to be a monster.”</p><p>     Rhea leans her head on Petra’s shoulder, tears welling up again, but she stifles them this time.</p><p>     “You remind me of her, my sister. Her name was Riley. She had the kindest soul, and she was so gentle. She was never meant for the life I forced her into. I should have taken her to an orphanage the night our mother was killed. It may have been lonely, but at least she would have been safe.”</p><p>     Petra runs her fingers through Rhea’s hair again.</p><p>     “Yes, she may have been. But is that really better? Loneliness is a terrible thing. After my mother died, my father was never the same. He tried his best, but still there were many times when it just wasn’t enough. I joined the military partly because I just couldn’t stand being alone in that depressing house anymore.</p><p>     Riley’s life may have been cut short, but at least she had her big sister’s love her whole life. And as for you being a monster, I hope you know none of us see you that way. You have a special gift, one that’s going to save a lot of lives. If you weren’t the way you are, Levi would be dead.”</p><p>     Rhea lifts her head and gives Petra a genuine smile.</p><p>     “Thank you. I’m sorry I’ve been so cold to you.”</p><p>     With a cheeky grin, Petra jokes.</p><p>     “Don’t worry. I’m used to it. Levi is my Captain remember?</p><p>     Rhea suppresses a giggle and wipes away the remnants of her breakdown.</p><p>     “True. Speaking of, I shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.”</p><p>     With a wave, she and Petra part ways at Levi’s door and Rhea hurries to the stables. Levi is waiting outside with Blue, ready to go. The beautiful mare is stamping and tossing her head impatiently.</p><p>     “Sorry it took so long.”</p><p>     Levi helps her onto the mare’s back and swings himself up behind her. The warmth of his chest pressed against her back sends a delightful tingle down her spine.</p><p>     “Tch. Don’t worry about it, brat. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>     She turns her head to glance up at Levi with a playful smirk.</p><p>     “Did you send Petra on purpose?”</p><p>     “Don’t be ridiculous. She happened to be passing by, and I didn’t want to leave Blue unattended.”</p><p>     The smoothness of his voice is believable, but the small dusting of pink on his cheeks betrays him. Rhea sighs happily and leans further into him.</p><p>     “You try so hard to pretend you’re not a good guy. Yes, I feel much better. Thank you.”</p><p>     There’s a small moment of hesitation, and then the lightest graze of Levi’s lips against her cheek as he urges Blue forward and murmurs.</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>     The ride to HQ is spent in comfortable silence. By the time they arrive, the summer sun is low in the sky, preparing for its final descent beneath the horizon.</p><p>     Levi doesn’t bother to knock this time, striding into Erwin’s office and taking a seat. Rhea follows suit with eyes glued to Mike, who sits across from them. She inspects every inch of his face, looking for some familial resemblance. Could they really be related? She’ll have to find time to ask him about his family. Erwin steps into the room, locks the door behind him, and takes a seat behind his desk. Rhea pulls her eyes away from Mike and focuses on the commander.</p><p>     “Thank you for coming. We have located the whereabouts of our missing garrison soldier. A witness confirmed she saw him enter a warehouse in Karenes with two MP’s. The warehouse is one of many in the district owned by Carter. After staking out the building, Mike saw Carter enter the building multiple times over the last two weeks. This is rather suspicious considering he doesn’t generally visit any of his warehouses. After observing his movements, we can be reasonably certain he will visit again in two days.</p><p>     My plan is to infiltrate the warehouse tomorrow evening and wait for Carter to arrive. Levi and Mike’s squads will partake in the mission. I know it’s short notice, but with an expedition coming up we can’t afford to wait any longer. Levi, can you have your squad ready to go by tomorrow evening?”</p><p>     Levi nods curtly.</p><p>     “Yes. But Rhea will have to hunt tonight. We ran out of the stock we built up.”</p><p>     “Very well. Be as careful as possible.”</p><p>     “Yes sir.”</p><p>     As Levi, Erwin and Mike discuss their plan of attack in detail, Rhea stays silent. She nods and answers robotically when addressed, but her thoughts are elsewhere. Claw tipped fingers dig painfully into her thighs. She was so eager to confront Carter, but she assumed that only Levi and herself would be sent after him. They have experience fighting humans. These scouts have absolutely none. Sure, they’re capable soldiers, but if they hesitate even a moment Carter’s men will snuff them out. And what if Hange’s theory is correct and Carter has become a werewolf? The others can’t possibly match up to his strength.</p><p>     Is it right to put all these people in danger for her? But then, she doesn’t really have much of a choice, does she? Erwin is hardly going to back down from this, no matter how much she tries to convince him. She’s far too valuable a tool for him to ignore the threat Carter poses. A firm grip on her shoulder pulls her back to reality and she realizes that they’ve made it back to the stables somehow. Rhea meets Levi’s cool expression with her own guilty one.</p><p>     “Don’t give me that look. They’re all trained soldiers who chose to risk their lives. Just because it’s not titans doesn’t mean it’s not part of their job. So, stop punishing yourself, got it?”</p><p>     Rhea smiles hesitantly and nods.</p><p>     “Good. Now, lets go. We’ve got to debrief the squad about tomorrow before we leave to hunt.”</p><p>     She rides behind Levi this time, hands wrapped tightly around his slender waist and face pressed into his back as they ride fast as possible back to the old castle. Despite Levi’s words of comfort, Rhea spends the ride silently praying to anyone who might be listening to keep her squad safe.</p><p>     Several hours later, after the squad is briefed and long asleep, Rhea and Levi make the trip to wall Rose. After waiting to make sure the coast is clear, they scale the wall and Levi sets her down once they reach the top. The absence of guards is expected. The eerie silence settling over them definitely isn’t. Her companion seems to sense the disturbance too, because he suddenly draws two blades from the scabbards at his hips and settles into a ready stance.</p><p>     “Stay close, Rhea. Something’s not right.”</p><p>     Straining her ears, Rhea listens for any sign of movement. A faint rustling and several soft clicks alert her, and she turns behind her, but not in enough time to avoid the several gunshots that ring out a moment later. Five bullets pierce her flesh, one in each of her limbs and another in her lower gut. A terrible burning pain erupts that spreads from her wounds throughout her whole body. With a scream of agony, she collapses.</p><p>     A second later comes the sickening sound of blades slicing through flesh and Rhea forces her head to move just enough to watch Levi cut down the first two gunman as they approach from the guard tower. Blood sprays from their throats and splatters across Levi’s face and clothes as he moves like a whirlwind. Two more gunman fall to his blades with a choked gurgle before they have a chance to reload. Before he can reach the fifth, there is a resounding click behind them. Levi’s blade stops just a millimeter from the man’s throat, and Rhea struggles to follow where his gaze turns.</p><p>     The burning in her limbs and stomach grows stronger with each passing second, paralyzing her and making her vision fuzzy. Still, she recognizes the leering grin of Benjamin Carter, surrounded by at least a half dozen more men, all with rifles pointed straight at her skull.</p><p>     “Stand down, Captain. Each of these bullets is pure silver. Just one in her skull will be enough to kill her.”</p><p>     Carter’s smug demand ignites her fury, and she snarls viciously at him, but her limbs refuse to cooperate and the familiar lightening refuses to come to her. With panic she realizes she can’t transform, and she turns to Levi and screams in her head, though her lips are unable to voice the words.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>     Run! Get out of here and tell Erwin what happened! What are you waiting for? GO!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>     His silver eyes are filled with grim determination. The last things she sees is Levi dropping his blades in surrender. To her horror, he doesn’t even fight as Carter’s lackeys restrain him and drag him away. Then, the pain becomes too much and her world is swallowed by black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay guys. Life just got in the way. Hope you enjoyed! I love all your feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>